


Seduced, Abducted, Enslaved

by KC_darling



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Virginity, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inga hates her job. Eventually she meets a guy who she hopes will get her out of there. And he does only in a different way than she was hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inga

**Author's Note:**

> Short introduction

I am working in one of Asgard's biggest meadhalls to help my parents feed my three smaller siblings and basically them as well. I would much rather work in the palace like my bigger brother Gunar. He has left us behind when he had the oportunity to join the guards and frankly I cannot blame him.  
My best friend Sigrid worked in the palace and she promised she would talk to the Queen to get me a job but both of them have been killed in the attack by the Dark Elves. A huge loss for the whole of Asgard!

Not long after Thor had saved all the realms from eternal darkness and had returned to Earth, Odin had changed. Things were suddenly allowed that had not been before and had been unimaginable, like a normal woman marrying a noble man. On the other hand prostitution was forbidden all of a sudden, even one of the pimps had been executed.

People are talking and in my job you hear it all. Some say he has gone insane due to the loss of his Queen and loving wife Frigga which I could totally understand, I mean they have been together for thousands of years.  
Others say it has got to do with Loki escaping from prison and that the Allfather would be worried for him to come back and lay waste to Asgard, like he had tried on Midgard.

I personally think it is the first reason but there are a lot of people who are afraid of Loki. After the Bifrost had been distroyed rumours soon made the rounds that Loki actually was a Frost Giant and he wanted to wipe out Asgard.   
Unlike the rest I know what happened as Sigrid had told me. The Queen had been gutted and the maids talked, so she soon had heard about Loki falling into the abyss after trying to extinct Jotunheim to proof he was a true Asgardian.   
I sometimes feel sorry for him, I mean being raised by your sworn enemies and then find out by chance that you have been adopted and are the child of the monsters you have been told numerous horror stories about.

"Inga! Get your ass going! The mead will not get to our guests by itself!"  
Rangar, my boss, suddenly shouts at me and disturbs my train of thoughts. "Yes, right away."  
I grab eight steins at once and walk towards the nearest table.  
"I am not paying you for standing around and staring at the wall."  
I roll my eyes as I aproach the first table. "More mead?"  
"For sure, Inga, dear." With that his hand snakes around my waist before going down to my ass cheek.   
That is by far the worst thing about this job; the drunk guys touching you where-ever they want to. First I slapped them across the face each time they did but after an hour my palm was red and burning and Rangar was threatening to throw me out. Well, so I had to get used to it.  
"Another!" From the corner of the room I hear the shattering sound following that dreadful word. Fucking barbarians, those nobles. Why can they not leave the steins on the table and not smash them to pieces like the normal people?  
"Inga! Clean that up!"  
Sighing I get the broom and walk over there. "Here." I practically smash the new stein onto the table in front of that awful Volstagg. That moron once even put his hand under my skirt! 

I go into my knees and get the shards together. Just when I am ready someone's hand is suddenly on my right breast squeezing lightly.  
Furious I jump up and smack whoever it is into the face. There is cheering and as I look at the guy I see it is Fandral.   
Do not get me wrong, he is by far the most attractive guy coming here but I am not some dirty whore they can treat like a piece of shit.

My pulse is still rushing in anger as I head back to the bar to get rid of the broom and shards when I see a palace guard sitting in the corner smiling at me. Something about him gets to me and I grab a stein and head over to his lonely hiding place in the corner.  
"Hi. Some mead?"  
"Yes, thank you." He gives me a broad smile. "I guess it is not easy to deal with all those drunk guys here?"  
"No."  
"What is the name to this beautiful face?"  
I blush and open my mouth to answer when Rangar does it for me "Inga!"   
Bugged I roll my eyes which makes him chuckle. "What a beautiful name. What are you doing after you are finished here?"  
"Going home and to bed."  
"Do you mind if I escort you?"  
"That would be lovely." I smile at him, maybe I will be out of here soon if he finds an interest in me. A girl can hope, right? With a grin on my face I go back to work.

After the next smashed stein from Volstagg I head over there practically yelling at him not to smash the stein every time but that idiot just smiles and asks "why?", so when he smashes the next one I slowly walk over there a new one in hand. The whole table's eyes are on me as I aproach him. Innocently I ask "You want another?"  
He is stupidly grinning and nodding at me.   
"Good." With that I poor the content of the stein I am holding, which is ice-cold water, over his head before smashing the stein onto it along with saying "You are very welcome!"   
The whole meadhall is howling and shaking with laughter, even my escort for later, as I clean up the shards once more. He is actually lifting his stein towards me cheering. Only Rangar looks less then pleased and as I come back to the bar he scolds me "You will pay for that smashed stein and the mead!"  
"It was no mead. And fine!" I hiss at him. What a shit job?!

Finally we have closed and after cleaning up I can go home. My palace guard is waiting outside for me.   
"You are really still there?! I was sure you would be gone by now."  
"No, I made a promise."  
Smiling I ask him as we start walking towards my home. "What is your name by the way?"  
"Einar. I was really impressed how you dealt with Volstagg. Not everyone would dare to hit a noble."  
"He is a pervert! Once even put his hand under my skirt."  
"Do you want me to chop his hand off?"  
This makes me laugh and I grab his arm. "No. But thank you for the offer."  
"But you still are a virgin, right?"  
Startled and lightly shocked I look at him. A man normally does not ask that. Not if he does not want to marry you, anyway? "Why?"  
His answer is only a shrug of his shoulders. "Are you?"  
"Possibly. - You know my brother is a palace guard, too."  
Of course he knows him and we talk about so many things. But all too soon we are at my front door.  
"Thank you for bringing me home, Einar."  
"You are very welcome. I wish you a good night."  
"You too. Greet my brother."  
"I will. Is it okay if I stop by at the meadhall again?"  
"I would like that very much. Good night."  
"Good night."  
I kiss his cheek before I go inside and lock the door behind me. Finally a man who seems to appreciate me and not only my curves.

The days go on and on but he does not come back. Often I cry myself to sleep as my hope to get out of here is yet distroyed once more. In the morning I cannot get myself to get up, not until mother or father are standing in my room to yell at me to "get my lazy ass going". Father has been injured in the war with the Frost Giants and cannot walk without crutches while mother has to stay at home and look after my younger siblings. So basically I am earning the money for the whole family, well, me and my younger sister who is cleaning houses of elder people at the weekends and she is not even out of school yet. I have tried to get a better job but every time I was close to get one, something happened, like the death of my friend. 

Once I applied for a job looking after the horses of a noble family. The all so noble lord said he would employ me if I spread my legs for him, regularly. I just kicked him into his genitals and left steaming with rage. How dare he?! I might not come from a wealthy family but I surely am no whore.

Work is dreadful; night after night the same. It is the middle of the week so it is relatively quiet, only a few regulars are around. Rangar is sitting at their table while I clean up the mess behind the bar listening to the latest gossip.  
"Have you heard about those two girls who vanished in the last few weeks?"  
"I have heard there are three already."  
"What? That is nothing but rumours."  
"No, it is not! I have talked to Sigurd today, his daughter Heidrun disappeared two weeks ago, no sign of her."  
"Yes, another girl vanished from a field where she harvested corn..."  
They keep talking but I refuse to listen to those old women's tales any longer and soon I can go home.

 

Tonight my mood is on the lowest level imaginable, over dinner father revealed that I would be marrying a farmer from outside the city. He has seen me in the meadhall and approached my parents offering them a huge amount of money. I totally got mad yelling and screaming I was not a damn cow they could sell. But, of course, they would not listen.  
Mother even invited him for lunch tomorrow! How can they do this to me?! How?!

Full of anger I put on my apron and start working, I do not bother to be nice tonight as I will not work here much longer, no, I will be a farmer's wife! Oh, I almost forgot the best part: he is a fucking dinosaur and nearly as old as father!!!

I am kneeling on the floor cleaning up the pieces of another smashed stein when I hear his voice.  
"Hello, Inga."  
I look up at the man who had been my hope to get out but now it is too late. Angrily I ignore him as I head back to the bar but he follows me.  
"I am sorry but I could not make it sooner."  
"Well, now it is too late. I will meet my husband tomorrow." I say coldly.  
"But Inga..."  
"Leave me alone, I have got a job to do." I look at him only to see his hurt expression. If only he asked me to run away with him, I would not hesitate a second.  
"Inga! Bring this over to table four!"   
I do as I am told and when I return he is gone. Tears start running down my face and I excuse myself to the bathroom.

Eventually I am done working for the night and head home. But outside the meadhall a huge surprise awaits me: Einar is standing there.  
Stubborn as I am I start walking towards home and he is actually following me.  
"Inga? Do you really want to marry this man?"  
"No, you moron. I do not! I have to!"  
"What?"  
"He is basically buying me. A rich farmer from outside the city!"  
We reach a little park and Einar grabs my hand leading me to a bench. "Have you told your parents that you do not want to marry that man."  
"Of course I did. But they need the money. I do not have a choice." Sad I look down towards the ground more tears falling. Suddenly there is a shimer of green light next to me and as I look towards where Einar has just sat a man with long, black hair is sitting and he has a devilish smile on his face.  
"Loki!"


	2. A Dream Becoming a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inga gets taken back to the palace but in another way than she was hoping for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you've got an issue with none-con

Stupidly I am staring at him. I am about to ask what happened to Einar when there is yet another shimer of green light and we are suddenly sitting on a bed in a huge room, walls covered in gold. This must be the palace, for sure.  
My jaw drops as I take in my surroundings, the curtains are in a dark green as are the sheets below me. The room is almost as big as our house. It is absolutely gorgeous.  
"Do you like it?"  
His question catches me slightly off guard, I mean I am in the freaking palace!  
"It is beautiful." Open mouthed I stare towards the large windows leading out to a balcony overlooking the city.  
"Good, as you will spend most of your days here from now on."

Furrowing my brows I look at the Asgardian prince before me. "You want me to work here?" I cannot quite believe my luck, this will save me from that awful marriage my father has planned for me.   
But then Loki starts to chuckle and the sound of it makes me shiver as I look back at him not understanding what s going on.

"I do not think 'work' is the right word, darling."  
Confused I stare at him. Why has he brought me here then?  
He is slowly getting up and looking down at me with a stare that sends chills down my spine. 

"You seem confused on the matter why I have brought you here, Inga. Well, let me explain: I have taken an interest in you. You are most beautiful surely, and a virgin. Worthy of a King to have. And you seem to be a rather wild one. I nearly peed myself when you smashed that stein onto Volstagg's head. You appear hard to be tamed and, shall we say, I like a challenge."

My mind is spinning as I take in his words. How does he know I am a virgin and what does that matter if I work for him. Had he been there when that thing with Volstagg happened?  
"How do you kno...?"  
"I thought you had it figured out already, sweet Inga." More green light appeares around him and suddenly Einar stands before me.  
"What in Bor's name..." Einar disappeares and Loki is standing there again. "No! It has been you all the time?!"  
"Now she has got it." He steps closer to me brushing his fingers over my left cheek.  
"But why did you want to know if I was a virgin? Does a chamber maid have to be a virgin?"

Loki sighs as he takes a step back looking down at me. "If I really have to speak it out loud, so you will understand, here we go: you shall be my slave, I shall bed you whenever I want, your body is mine from now on and mine alone. You shall obey each and every of my commands, if you are a good slave you shall be rewarded, if not, punishment will be brought to you."

My brain is working on what he has just said to me but somehow I cannot believe what I have heard. "No," is all I can get out as I still think about what his words mean.  
"I did not think you were so slow-witted. Maybe we should just start. Get up and take your gown off, let me see those delicious breasts of yours."

Now a switch in my head seems to have turned on and I get the full meaning of his words. I jump up and run for the door but when I reach it, it does not open, no matter how hard I try. Again there is this evil chuckle.

"You did not really think you could escape me that easily." He is standing right next to me his fingers brushing over my neck this time down to my cleavage. I make the mistake of looking at him, his eyes are burning into me and I feel panic rise.  
"Help! Please! Anybody help me!" I screaming on the top of my lungs whilst hammering my fists against the door. 

My obvious useless atempts make Loki chuckle only more. "I told you, turn off your clothes! You will face severe consequences if you do not obey your King!"  
"You are not my King! Odin is!" I hiss back at him and once more there is that green light and before me stands Odin. Automatically I want to bow but the chuckle from the re-emerging Loki stops me. 

"One last time: Take off your gown!"  
"Never!" I cannot help myself as I spit into his face. First he looks surprised then the most evil grin I have ever seen emerges on his face as he wipes his face with his sleeve.

"You know the advantage of being a mage is, I can have whatever I want." With that he makes a wiping gesture in the air with his right hand.   
Puzzled I look at him but his eyes are no longer on my face but on my breasts. Only now I feel the cold air against my skin and with shock I realise I am totally bare. Immediate I cover myself with my hands, my right one wrapped around my breasts and my left covering my womanhood.  
"Such a delicious body you have there, sweet Inga. No need to be ashamed. Now if you play along I shall forget about your disobidience until now. Lie onto the bed, hands above your head."  
"Go to Hel, Loki!"

Again his evil grin is back and goosebumps emerge all over my body. There is another gesture of his hand and my arms slowly move from their spots, covering me, to my sides and no matter how hard I try, they stay there.  
"Lovely to see that I do not leave you uneffected." He reaches out and runs his fingertips over my now hard nipples. I let out a desperate whimper and the first tears emerge.

"Shhhh. Do not cry, sweet girl. I shall make you enjoy this. But first..." Suddenly I am on his bed, my arms slowly move up above my head, eventhough I try to stop them but I do not have any control over them anymore it seems.  
"That is a lovely sight. And now tell me, sweet Inga, have you told the truth? Are you still a virgin? Are you still untouched?"

I do not dignify him with an answer as I wiggle and squirm trying to get back up. Suddenly my hips do not move anymore, much like with my arms it seems like I have lost every control over them. A horrified whine comes from my throat as Loki comes closer.

"If you do not tell me I have to see for myself." With that my legs part obscenely wide and his eyes are on my genitals. Now my tears are running unstopable.  
"Please, Loki! Do not do this to me. Please." I manage to press out under my tears.  
"Oh, you would rather marry that farmer? I heard he was rather cruel to his last wife."

With that a moving picture of an elder man appears who tugs a younger woman by her hair before slapping her across the face and then dishonoring her while she screams.

On seeing that I automatically shake my head.  
"No, you do not want that. I shall treat you good if you obey me."

I do not know what to do. On one hand I absolutely do not want to marry this cruel old man and on the other hand I do not want to be dishonored by Loki.   
I always imagined my first time to be full of romance and love, not like that. Well, I guess I was so naive.

"So, Inga, are you a virgin?" I nod my head while I am still crying. "You know, that was what the other girls claimed as well but they were lying at me. And believe me, you do not want to lie to me. So , I ask again: Are you still a virgin?"  
Again I nod my head.  
"Have you touched yourself before?"  
I do not know why but again I nod.  
"Has it felt good?"  
My head does seem to want to betray me as it nods again.  
"Not that I do not believe you that you still are a virgin but I would rather see for myself." With that his fingers are on the most intimate part of my body and he leans down to look really closely. Carefully he inserts two of his incredibly long digets into me and slowly stretches me open.   
My whole body is shaking as I feel his fingers slowly move further into me and eventually stop.   
"What do we have here? Finally a girl worthy of being my bed maid." He takes his fingers out of me again, brings them to his mouth and licks at them. "You are delicious, Inga."

Then he seems to notice that I am totally panicking, I am hyperventilating and shaking all over. I feel his hold on my body disappear so I can close my legs again and roll to my side crying like a baby.  
Immediately he is spooning his long, lean body against mine wrapping me in his limbs.

"Shhhh. Everything alright. I do not want to hurt you. Quite the opposite really. Shhhh. Do you remember how it felt when you touched yourself?" I nod. "I want you to feel like that and even better rather often."  
He gently kisses my cheek then down my neck. It almost seems like a total different person - or better, God - is lying next to me now. He cuddles against me and soothes me until my tears have nearly dried, then his hand goes to my breast gently massaging it before teasing my nipple. "So soft," he whispers into my ear while slowly turning me around again.

Through tear-stained eyes I look at him, he is towering above me licking his lips.  
"Hands above your head, sweet girl."  
"No, Loki. Please have mercy." I am begging him, I just cannot let him dishonor me, not after I have refused all those other men.  
"Your King demands your virginity and you dare to deny it to him?"  
"Please." I beg him again hoping that the man who has just soothed me is still here but the stern look on his face tells me otherwise.

"Hands above your head."  
"No, please, Loki. I beg you!" I try once more but also move my hands to show him my good will. Tears are running again.

"Leave them there. And now relax, I want you to enjoy this." He leans forward and before I can say anything else he bends over me and takes my left nipple into his eager mouth while rolling the other one between his thumb and index-finger and it actually feels really good.

I do not want it but he makes me feel sooooo good. My legs are closed and I can feel the throbbing and the wetness growing where my legs join.  
After a bit he switches sides and takes my right nipple now into his mouth while his hand works on the other one.   
I do not know how long he is doing this but I let out a sound of pure pleasure very soon as the throbbing between my legs is ever growing. Eventually he lifts his head and smiles at me, a warm smile this time.

"That is a good girl. Now open your legs and let me see your delicious, little quim."  
I shake my head while moving my hands back down as I see my last chance to escape. So when he sits back on his heels sighing I jump from his bed and run towards the huge windows and they open easily at my first tug. I run out onto the balcony only to bump into someone. My first thought is "Thank the Gods, a palace guard." But as I look up I look straight in Loki's lightly disappointed face.

"You really want it the hard way, do you not?" He grabs me and with ease carries me back to his chambers where he puts me back onto the bed. My arms move by themselves into their previous position and this time are bound by that invisibile force again. Next my legs move apart, no matter how hard I try to get them back together and soon they are spread even wider than before my heels basically touching the edges of his rather large bed.

"I shall make a woman out of you now and tomorrow you will be punished for your disobidience and stupidity!" With this his clothes vanish and for the first time in my life I see a naked man - at least up close.

His manhood is standing proud the tip of it an angry red and it is covered in thick veins. I find myself wondering how this huge thing is going to fit into me and at the prospect of him shoving that inside of me I let out a desperate whine.   
"Please, no!" I beg again.

But he just ignores me as I start to shake all over again. He is leaning forward his head close to my quim and then he touches it with his mouth. At first he brushes his lips against my labia and then he sticks out his tongue and that is all it takes to make me scream. Not in pain though, as a warm feeling washes over me, all over my body down to where my womanhood is. What in all Nine Realms was that?

Slightly shocked I look down at Loki who is smiling at me his lower face all wet.   
"Looks like my little slave girl is enjoying herself after all."  
I am still staring at him as he sticks out his tongue yet again and makes my body scream for more. All my resistance is suddenly gone as I start to enjoy his touch and it does not take long and my entire body is shaking yet again, however, not out of fear this time, but in yearning for that warm feeling that has come over me just a few moments ago.

Eventually Loki sits back up wiping his face clean with the back of his hand.  
"Your quim is most divine, little slave girl." With that he penetrates my quim with his index-finger but only to the first knuckle, then he brings it up to my mouth. "Open!" He simply commands and my curiosity gets the better of me and I do. He sticks his finger inside and I carefully lick at it. The taste is salty but somehow sweet at the same time.

"See how good you taste, slave. And now I shall claim your womanhood. I shall be the first and the only man ever laying claim to that part of yours." With that he positions his massive penis at my quim and then he moves and I let out a shocked whimper at the feeling of him stretching me down there.  
"Shhhh. Relax." He is moving rather slow and with wide eyes I can feel every single inch of him gliding inside me, I even feel his veins against my walls. I am breathing fast as he is penetrating me deeper and deeper and then there is the pain. I let out a loud pained scream and he immediately stops. "That is okay, sweet Inga. That pain will be gone in a moment, that was just your maidenhead ripping. You are a woman now."  
Heavily breathing I stare at him and he is right the pain is already subsiding. 

He takes his time, all the time slowly thrusting in and out of me and it does not take him too long to make me feel pleasure building up within me once more. I try to stay quiet but then he hits a spot within me and I let out a loud scream.  
"There it is."  
I do not know what he means but as he moves again there is this feeling again and I let out yet another scream. He keeps hitting something inside me which makes me scream and sweat and feel sooooo good. And finally there is this feeling again only hundred times more intense than before as I scream "Aaaaaaaah!"  
Another five thrusts later Loki's face changes and he lets out a sound that makes my nipples harden again and then I feel something hot inside me.   
That must be blood! He has hurt me, I think as he collapses down on top of me.

A while later he moves again and slowly gets off me. His manhood is slipping from my center followed by some liquid. I am sure that I am bleeding, fiercely as it feels.  
"Very well done, little slave. You gave great pleasure to your king."  
I see his flaccid penis but there is no sign of blood on it. What is going on?  
"How did that feel, sweet Inga."  
"Am I bleeding?" I ask in a shaky voice that does not sound like my own. Loki furrows his brow as he looks down at me.  
"Have I hurt you?"  
"No, not much."  
"Why should you be bleeding then?"  
"It feels like it."  
A grin forms on his face but not an evil one. "No, sweet darling. That is just my seed combined with your sweet juices. And maybe a bit of blood. But it usually only bleeds the first time around. You do not know a lot of copulating, do you?"  
Shyly I shake my head, I have never spoken with mother about it and I was to scared to ask her or anybody else about it. All I knew came from conversations I listened to mostly from the meadhall.  
"You have your monthly bleedings, yet?"  
I nod my head this time, I remember the first time it started and how I panicked thinking I was ill.

Loki lies down next to me tugging his sheets over the both of us and loosening my bonds. "You know what that means?" I shake my head. "Your parents wanted to marry you to that awful man and have not even informed you about the most basic things?! Pathetic! Well, let me explain: in a woman's body there are ovaries and they produce, well, eggs basically. If a man's seed fertilises the egg the woman gets pregnant, if not you bleed to get rid of the egg and produce a new one."  
Insecure about what he has just said I stare at him. "I do not want to be pregnant." At least not yet, I add in my head.  
"Well, that is in the control of the Gods. And now sleep, slave. You will need your strength tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Loki raped her but made her enjoy it.


	3. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows Inga that she is his in several ways. Does she give in to his humilation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of hardcore smut in this one

When I wake up he is gone and if I was not still in his bed, I would think it has been a dream. The need to run comes to me, so I quickly jump up and look for my clothes but they are nowhere to be found, so I wrap the sheets around me and head for the door hoping it will open. Inhaling deeply I press the door handle and tug. Nearly I fall over as it opens easily.   
I carefully gace out into the hallway but it is empty. Great. As fast as possible I run, I run as if my life depends upon it. Well, it somehow does, I guess...  
I do not know where I am but eventually I find it weird that there is not a single person, not even a guard around. Anxiously I look over my shoulder as I take the next corner and nearly bump into three women. Startled I stare back at them.  
"In Bor's name, you nearly made my heart fail. Please, you need to help me. I need to get out of here. Loki abducted me, he has taken Odin's place. I need to tell the people."

Wordlessly they stare back at me before coming closer. Each of them looks different - one with red hair, one with brown ones and one with black ones - but They all wear the same clothes: a emerald dress with golden snake-pattern, a black belt around their waists, the buckle being a snake's head and a sort of necklace in the form of a golden snake biting its own tail with green eyes. Are those real emeralds?  
They have circled me and wordlessly tug the sheets from my body. "What the...!" I scream while covering myself as good as possible.  
"King Loki expects you!" One of them proclaims.  
"No! He is not king!"

They grab me rather roughly and shove me towards a large double door. As it opens I hold my breath - the throne room! Stupidly I stare around the room wondering if it was real gold that covered the walls, flor and ceiling. Then my eyes land on a tall, black-haired figure sitting on the throne, legs spread wide. Loki.  
He is holding Gungnir in his right hand as he is looking down at me slightly amused.  
"Come, my slave." 

He gestures me to come closer but I automatically take a step back. Chuckling he slowly gets up looking at me. "Come here and show your king what is his." Definitely an order but he is not my king and never will be. Suddenly I find myself wondering why Heimdall, the Warriors Three, Sif and Thor are not doing anything against him - or even the normal people. Then I answer my own question "Because they do not know." But how is that possible? Especially with Heimdall. As he allegedly knows everything.

Abruptly invisibile hands grab me and drag me towards the throne where Loki is still standing on top of a small staircase.  
"In the light of day you look even more lovely than by night. Those breathtaking curves of yours. Those bewitching blue eyes. Be a good slave and drop your hands."  
Narrowing my eyes in anger I stare up at him, directly into his eyes. For a moment he is just staring back at me before the most evil chuckle comes from him that I have ever heard.  
"Actually I think I would be disappointed if it were so easy to break your spirit. But I certainly accept the challenge to make a good slave out of you." His hands make a small gesture and my arms automatically move exposing my most intimate parts to his preying eyes once again.  
"Those lovely round breasts of yours, nevermind your tight virgin quim. Did you like what I did to you last night?"  
Ashamed I finally lower my eyes. That bastard! He dishonored me and made me enjoy it, partly at least.  
"Yes, you liked it. A lot, if I think about your screams. Well, but you are not here to talk about the loss of your virginity. I have told you that if you do not obey me you shall be punished and, let me tell you, I keep my word. So what do you think your punishment shall be?"  
"Go home to Jotunheim, monster!" I hiss and I can see him actually flinch at that and for a moment he seems disordered. Though not for long as another evil chuckle comes from him.  
"I am a monster? You shall meet the monster if you insist." I expect him to turn into a Frost Giant but instead he puts Gungnir aside and takes a few steps down.   
"One last chance, slave! - Kneel! Kneel before your king."  
Just like last night I spit at him, this time only hitting his boots unfortuantely. 

A moment later I can feel his hands on my naked body as he drags me with him. His large hand is buried in my hair as he tugs me up the stairs behind him. Tears of pain start running as I stumble up to the throne behind him.   
Once up there he spins me around and puts me face down over his lap. It does not take long and his hand is raining down onto my bottom each stroke echoing through the huge room loudly.   
At first I resist screaming but eventually the pain is too big and I cannot keep quiet any longer. Sobbing and screaming I endure his punishment unable to move or fight my way away from his rough touch. Tears run down my face unstopably as he keeps his pace landing a blow on my naked butt every few seconds.

In the end it feels like my skin back there is on fire and every single touch makes it worse but I do not give in, I do not beg him to stop. No...

 

When I regain consciousness I am tied up between two huge columns, my legs as far apart as physically possible as are my arms, so I am forming a huge, human X.   
I am still in the throne room, naked, my butt burning like I have sat in a bonfire. But I am not alone!  
I slowly lift my head as I hear voices. A man in a golden uniform is staring back at me with wide eyes. My first instinct is to hide myself but I obviously cannot.   
Completely humiliated, as another man is seeing my naked body, I start crying once more while I watch Odin talk to that man. No, not Odin, I remind myself, it is Loki.  
Thinking of this again I start screaming - or at least I want to - but not a single sound comes from my throat, not even a whine.

As time goes by people come and go bringing their matters to the king but I cannot concentrate on what they are saying as I try to make up a plan on how to get out of this. My head is facing the floor as people come and go because I do not want to see their curious glances staring at my naked body.

By the time night comes I cannot cry anymore, my arms and legs are sore, nevermind my butt.  
Finally we are alone again and Loki is back sitting on the throne. "You make a most beautiful sight for my guests, slave." With that my bindings are loosened and I nearly fall to the floor but an invisibe arm stops me from falling. "I do not want that you hurt yourself. And now come over here!"  
I look at him and shake my head. Never will I obey him! Never!  
"Are you not in enough pain, yet?" He asks visibly amused.  
"I would rather die than obey you!"  
"But that will not happen. And if you keep being like that you soon will wish you were dead! AND NOW COME HERE, YOU PATHETIC, LITTLE WENCH!"  
I inwardly grin as I have obviously made him very angry. Taking a few small steps towards the door I prepare myself to run and when I turn to head out of the room he suddenly is standing right before me grinning.  
"You will never escape me." And with that he slaps me across the face sending me to the floor.   
Tears of rage, anger and pain run down my face as I slowly sit up again.  
"You are my slave now and you will do as I say!"  
"Because nobody else is?!" I challenge him but his grin only widens.  
"Such a wild and uncontrolable mouth you have. Shall we see what else it is good for?"

His magic once more takes control over my body and I am brought into a kneeling position before him. Unable to move I watch as he slowly unlaces his leather pants and pulls out his genitals.  
My mouth is being opened and he brings the tip of his hardening manhood to my lips. I try to scream for help but am silenced immediately by his huge penis being shoved down my throat.   
I choke around the unfamiliar intrusion whilst fighting for air.   
"You better relax your throat, slave, and breath through your nose."  
With that he starts a punishing pace as he pumps into my mouth faster and faster. A couple of times I am choking again but he does not care as he is using my mouth for his pleasure.

Tears are running freely once more when he finally releases his semen into my mouth. I do not want to swallow or not even taste him, so I try to spit but my mouth does not obey me any longer as well.   
In the end I have to swallow a bit and I shudder slightly at his bitter taste. However, most of his disgusting seed drips out between my lips and runs - mixed with my spit - down my neck and chest to my big tits.   
"Very well. Now you look well used. Are you hungry, slave? You must be. Come!"  
His pants are fixed again as he looks own at me pity in his eyes. My body is released from his magical grip and I slump down onto the floor not moving. I would rather starve!  
He waits for a bit and as I still do not move after a while he once again grips my long blonde curls and drags me along behind him.

I am led down the hall to a large dining room. In the centre is a big table with at least 20 chairs around it but only at one end five spots are set with dishes and silverware.   
Loki heads for the seat at the head of the table and a moment after he has sat down the three women from earlier arrive with trays of food. They all greet him, one after the other, with "my king". How idiotic! They all stare at me with what looks like regret down at me Loki's hand still in my hair.

I wait for him to order me to stand up and sit but he does not, instead he brings a fork with vegetables to my mouth after tugging my head in the right position. Of course I refuse to eat and turn my head away like a little child.  
"You do not want to annoy me further, slave!"   
I ignore him and try to get a bit away from him as his grip has loosened but in the next moment he abruptly tugs me back to him and I let out a pained gasp as the skin on my head is burning now as well.  
Next time a fork comes to my mouth it opens automatically and he shoves the food into it like his cock earlier. I want to spit it out but my mouth does not obey me, only when he brings the next fork to it. Eventually my mouth is stuffed full of food and I do not have another choice but chew and swallow.

When all plates are finally empty he has let loose of my hair and I am kneeling beside him. I have tried to sit but that was no good idea.  
"Slaves, this is your new companion, Inga. Inga say hi to Heidrun, Sygn and Ariane."  
Puzzled I look at them, has he used them the way he has used me last night and only a few moments ago in the throne room? Dishonored them?  
"As you can see her training is not even close to being finished. And now go and clean up while I have some fun with Inga."  
No! Not again! I try to squirm away but there is no chance as he easily lifts me off the ground and puts me onto the table lying me down onto my back.   
As my buttocks make contact with the hard surface of the table I hiss which only makes Loki chuckle. My knees are bent over the edge of the table dangling down, then they touch something.   
Loki has moved closer his head slightly bent forward.

"Spread you legs." He has got a slight grin on his face as he says that just as one of the girls comes back to pick something up. Our eyes meet for a moment and she encouragingly nods at me.  
"Right. Maybe I should make you your state here clearer." He gestures with his hand and a moment later I can feel something soft glide up and over my calves, to my inner thighs, over my mound and then I dare to look down my body and let out a scream as a dangerous looking serpant is making its way up my body. I have always been afraid of snakes and looking into those reptile eyes before me I know why. After all they are deadly creatures.

Amused Loki watches as I try to move backwards to get rid of the animal which, of course, is stupid as it is already on my body.   
It glides along the undersides of my breasts before brushing over my nipples and finally up and around my neck. I feel sweat running down my forehead and my heart racing as I feel the thing's grip on my neck getting tighter and tighter. That is when a green light appears and the feeling of the snake has changed, it is way heavier now and as I look at Loki I know what it is: a collar that all his slaves wear.  
Desperate I reach for it and try to rip it off my neck but it does not move a single bit.  
"It looks absolutely beautiful on you, slave. And now spread your legs!"  
My mind is still struggling with the snake around my neck, so I subconsciously open my legs even before I realise that I do.  
"Now that is a good slave."

Immediately I want to close them again but it is too late as his strong hands have already grabbed my knees and press my legs even further apart.  
"You have got the most amazing quim, dear." He slowly leans forward and sticks out his tongue. Wanting to prevent him from touching me down there I want to sit up and slap him but once more my body does not obey me. Then it happens!   
His tongue slowly and gently brushes over my most intimate parts. And it feels great!  
I cannot stop a deep moan escaping my throat.   
"That is my filthy slave." I can feel his hot breath against my pussy before he skillfully uses his lips and tongue again. And soon, despite not wanting this at all, I am moaning and graving more. Graving that warm feeling he as given me the night before! How can I give in to him like that? Letting him have me in that way? And even moaning in pleasure when I should scream for help until my lungs would not work any longer.

I can feel I am close to THAT feeling as he suddenly stops. He sits back up and looks down at my moist centre.  
"Look at you, slave. You are gushing! No matter how much you fight me, your tight, little quim knows whose it is!"   
Slowly he lets go of my leg - which of course stays in place - and shoves one of his long fingers into my opening. In wonder I watch as his finger is coated in some fluid when he brings it back into sight.   
"You know, Inga, your body betrays you." He holds his finger out to me. "This means you want me, even grave me. Your body longs for my touch. And if you are a good slave, I might just give your body what it wants. - So what could that be, slave?"  
Ignoring the throbbing between my legs I snarl "Go to Hel, Loki!"  
This only causes him to chuckle while slowly unlacing his pants again. 

His manhood is basically jumping out of its confinement standing proud.  
No! Not again. I try to wiggle away but I cannot move anything but my chest a bit which amuses him.   
"Oh, yes. Let me see those magnificent breasts of yours bouncing." He takes a step closer to the edge of the table, the tip of his penis already teasing my opening. "Now be a good girl and lift your legs onto my shoulders." He tugs my butt to the edge of the table sending sparks of pain through my butt. Then I realise my legs are really free of his hold and as quickly as I can I bring them between us in order to kick him into the chest and send him away. However he anticipates that move and grabs my ankles before I can execute my plan.  
With a wide grin he places my legs to both sides of his head and the invisibile bindings hold them there.

His hands go to my breasts squeezing and kneading first gentle then he is getting rougher. Eventually he pinches and tugs at my nipples until I let out a pained groan then he thrusts into me and I see stars dancing in front of my eyes as I let out a loud scream of pain.  
Holding in for a moment he continues toying with my breasts.  
"This is all your own fault." He slowly withdraws his thick phallus until only his tip remains inside me. "You wanted it like that." With a hard thrust forward he is burying himself inside me once more. "You will beg and I shall have no mercy on you. Whore!"  
Tears are running down my face once again while he is having his way with me and I cannot stop him. 

His pace is fast and hard much like it was earlier with my mouth. At first it hurts with every move but soon I can feel that warm feeling inside me growing again. I can feel that I am close to that wonderful feeling again but then he abruptly stops, his penis buried to the hilt inside me.  
"Do you want me to grant you your orgasm? Yes? Then beg me!"

Orgasm? I have heard women talk about this, most of them saying they never had one and that it was just some myth, so how could I have one with a man I do not even want? No way! This must be something else!  
Staring at the ceiling I ignore him and wait for his next move but he is just standing there still buried inside me panting a bit.

Eventually when the warm feeling of being close to whatever it is has faded he continues his hard thrusts. With every move of his there is a wet slapping sound every time he is pumping into me.  
Then it is that moment of being close again and just like before he stops grinning down at me. "Beg!"  
This time I roll my head to the side staring out the window into the night.

He keeps this up for heaven knows how long and each time when I am close he stops waiting for me to beg him but he can wait till he dies for that moment - at least I think so. After the sixth time it slowly starts to hurt - not his thrusts, although my quim is getting sore slowly.  
By the tenth time I am once again crying like a baby and nearly beg him to finish it or kill me - whatever he wants to. However, my remaining dignity prevents that.  
At some point the girl with the red hair comes in and I whisper hoarsely "Please, help me!" But she only hands Loki a cup which he quickly empties and when she is gone again he continues.

I lost count after 14 and here I am once more Loki buried inside me not moving anymore. Eventually he has stopped asking me to beg and just waits, only this time his fingers move over my oversensitive skin. One hand is squeezing my breast while the other ghosts over my mound and in the end finds that little hard bud just at the beginning of my quim, the one that feels so good when being touched.  
First he is just slightly tickling it but when he starts rubbing it and I cannot help myself but scream as loud as possible. And before I can control it I beg.  
"Please, just finish me. Please. Or kill me! I do not care which one. Please!"  
"Finish you? You want to come, slave?"  
"Please, Loki!"  
He slowly withdraws his cock and the next moment he slams back in whilst rubbing my bud and rolling my nipple and that is all it takes.   
I am screaming again on the top of my lungs as that warm feeling washes over my body. Can this really be an orgasm?  
I am half unconscious when I feel something warm spread inside of me with Loki letting out a loud groan at the same time. His seed, for sure!  
A part of me wants to scream but I cannot, I am too exhausted.

Half asleep I realise that I am lifted up by someone and as I blink my sleepy eyes Loki's green eyes are staring back at me. "Was not too hard, was it?"  
I do not respond, only close my eyes. I am too tired to fight and a moment later I feel soft sheets beneath me. Again I blink my eyes.   
I am not in his chambers but a smaller room and I can see the three women lying on their beds sleeping. Warm sheets are tugged over my naked and maltreated body and when I look up it is Loki standing there a warm smile on his face.  
"Sleep now, slave."   
I close my eyes taking in the comfort of the soft sheets, softer ones than I have ever had. Someone is kissing my temple as I slowly doze off.  
"Good night, Inga."  
Loki!


	4. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite an emotional chapter for all.  
> Plus some of Loki's thoughts.

When I wake up the room is already flooded with sunlight and the other beds are empty.  
I remember the soft kiss Loki placed onto my temple. Why has he done that? It felt so good, so comforting.  
From somewhere I hear giggling and slowly sit up and nearly fainting as the pain in my butt shoots through my body. I have totally forgotten about that.   
Carefully avoiding any more contact with the sheets I get up. When the pain in my buttocks has subsided I feel with every move just how sore my quim is. Heading slowly towards the giggling I pass a mirror and stop dead in my tracks. 

I take in the sight of my naked body, my ass is blue, green and purple. Then my eyes land on the snake-collar around my neck. It feels really heavy and the green gem-stones of its eyes glisten in the sunlight. Bringing my fingers to it, I slowly brush over it.  
"Good, you are finally up." Startled I spin around to find the red head stand in the door. "Loki does not approve of his slaves sleeping all day. I am Heidrun, by the way."  
"Inga." I whisper shyly bringing my hands up to cover myself. "Can I have some clothes."  
"Not until Loki allows it." The black-haired appears next to Heidrun followed by the brown headed one. "I am Sygn and that is Ariane."  
"What, in the Nine Realms, is that supposed to mean?"  
"You first have to proof yourself a good slave to earn clothes."  
"I am not and never will be his slave!"  
"Listen," Heidrun wraps an arm around me "There is no way out of this. Believe me, we all have tried numerous times. And once you give in and do what he says it is not too bad."  
"This... thing dishonored me and I should kiss his feet for that? No way!"  
"You really still were a virgin?" Ariane looks at me shocked.  
"Yes, of course. I need to get out of here. My brother is a palace guard, he will surely help me."  
"He cannot. The collars have some magic about them that prevents you from leaving a certain area of the palace and if you try, the snake becomes alive and chokes you." Sygn explains.  
"Now hurry, we have to bring her to Loki. Remember?" Heidrun interfers.  
"No! I will not go!"  
"Yes, you will. And I am not willing to take a punishment because you are so bloody stubborn. Besides Loki is not that bad." With that they hook their arms into mine and drag me towards the throne room.  
"Do you at least have some herbs against the pain?" I stumble along with them.  
"I am sure if you ask King Loki nicely, he will provide something for you." Ariane suggests.  
"Never! And he is not king!"

We reach the door to the throne room and Heidrun grabs my upper arms. "Listen. We are his toys, his companions, even his friends. He is bored and lonely with the Queen dead, his brother on Midgard and only the Gods know what happened with Odin. We are his family. And if you treat him with respect, he will treat you with the same respect. If you keep insulting him, you will feel even worth pain. And now go in there and kneel before your king!"  
She quickly rips open the door and shoves me in before closing the heavy looking thing behind me.

Loki is sitting on the throne creating illusions of little animals as I am shoved in. Immediately when he sees me the illusions faint and he is staring back at me.  
"How was your sleep, slave."  
"I have got a name! And you very well know it!" I snarl at him being sick of him calling me "slave".  
"Very well. I shall call you by your name as soon as you adress me as you are supposed to!"  
Rolling my eyes I take a few steps closer to him hiding my naked body behind a column. "And what would that be?"  
"I am your king!"  
Sighing I whisper more to myself "But you are not." Of course he hears it and his fury awakens once again.  
"Who are you to judge me?! Pathetic, little whore! I am king! Odin and Thor have abondened Asgard and you think they are more worthy than I am!"   
Invisibile hands tug me out from my hiding place and bring me towards him. "None of you has any idea what is lurking in the universe waiting for the right moment to strike!"  
Curious I furrow my brow looking back at him. Is that fear I see in his eyes or even terror?

He inhales deeply before shaking his head lightly. Then his focus is back on me. "You will not kneel before me voluntarily, will you?" I shake my head. "Of course not. And I think I would be disappointed if you did. I only get impatient very fast."  
He shrugs his shoulders and with a small movement of his finger I fall to my knees.  
"Why are you fighting me after all the other slaves have told you? I do not want to hurt you but you do not let me another choice."  
He slowly comes down the small flight of stairs and circles me.  
"I already have put that collar on you and you still fight the fact that you are mine?! I got you out of your boring life. A life you hated. Here you could be happy, bare of any worries over money or inappropriate behaviour of your guests. But yet you fight.   
What if I let you go? Would you go back to your family to feed your lazy father? I know he has been beating you, your mother and the rest of your siblings.   
And would you not be worth more as a virgin I am sure he would have forced you to prostitute yourself a long while ago. Yes, I know your father.  
He might have been injured in the war but he still could earn money to feed his family easily. Odin has offered him jobs numerous times and he always refused to take them. Instead he lets his children work for him.  
That is why your brother left in the first place! He has told me. And you would really go back to that?"  
Tears start to run as he mentions the beating, I have always tried to push that thoughts aside. One morning I heard mother scream as if her life was in danger. I jumped up and ran downstairs only to find father towering over her beating her back bloody with his thick leather belt. But how does he know that?  
He obviously sees my puzzlement as he stops before me. "I like you a lot, Inga. Do not make me hurt you again." His hand brushes lightly over the side of my head gently stroking over my cheek and wiping my tears away with his thumb.  
"Get up and sit on the throne, your legs spread over both armrests." He steps aside making the way up to the throne free for me. But I am still processing everything he has just told me.  
"Inga!"  
"I cannot." I find myself whispering.

Loki lets out a groan of disappointment. "Very well." His voice is full of regret when he lifts me off the ground with his magic moving me over to one of the columns.   
My back is pressed against one and a thick long serpant glides over me tying me to the cold stone / metal whichever it is. My ankles are pulled apart so cool air is brushing against my genitals.   
Eventually the serpant morves into a thick, soft rope and I am tied down once again. My arms are on my sides and the rope wraps around me on three heights: the first one around my waist, the second one just below my breasts and the third one on top of them squeezing them together so they are lightly standing.

For a moment Loki just stares at me before stepping closer and brushing his thumb over my exposed nipples.  
"You are such a beautiful girl. If only you were better mannered."  
He holds up his palm and in it appear two small, golden metal things. Grabbing the first one he puts it on my left nipple making me hiss in the sudden pain as it traps my pink nipple between metal teeth. He repeats the action on my other side and takes a step back admiring me.  
"Almost perfect." Another gesture with his hand and a thick golden phallus appears in his hand. "Before the day is over you will beg me again, this time not for yor release but for it to end."  
With one quick movement he buries the rather slick thing inside me and a moment later it comes to life vibrating deep inside my core making me moan in pleasure.  
"Right. Should you need anything, I am right over here."

I watch as he walks up to the throne again becoming Odin before sitting down.  
"Bring the first one in!" He shouts and a moment later the gates open and I can hear voices come closer.  
No! I do not want to be exposed like that! Not again, and this time even worse. Only that from the spot I am bound to I cannot see who is coming in which means they cannot see me! The only person able to see me is the king.   
I am slightly relieved but then that warm feeling washes over me and I just about can stifle a moan.  
This is how the day goes on and after the third visitor I am drenched in sweat, my toes curling as I feel yet another high.

Then I freeze as the next visitor brings his matter before the king.  
"My king, I do not know how to go on! My eldest daughter has run away, my king. She was set to marry a wealthy farmer and left the day before she was supposed to meet him."   
My father!  
"And what do you think made her leave." Loki makes sure to look at me to see that I hear every word, he even turns down the vibrating.  
"That disgraceful, ungrateful, little whore was surely spreading her legs for some other man and was afraid of getting found out." I flinch with every single word forgetting everything around me. My eyes are wide and I stare at nothing.  
"What makes you speak so unkindly of your own flesh and blood?" Odin's head turns to the side a bit.  
"She was always a wildcat, never doing what you told her. Her mother and I have tried to wed her several times but the men always refused. She was a huge disappointment for us. Nobody wanted her."  
Tears start running down my face hearing him say all those cruel words.  
Odin / Loki looks over at me briefly a soft smile on his face and with the tiniest gesture the vibrating stops, the thing inside me disappears along with the golden things on my nipples and an invisibile hand strokes through my sweat-dampened hair.

As Loki does not say anything for a moment my father speaks again.  
"My King you surely understand how it feels when your own child disgrace..."  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"  
Everyone in the room seems to have stopped breathing at this outrageous outburst from the king. Definitely more a Loki thing to do than an Odin's, so he quickly tries to calm.  
"None of my children disgraced me. And I do not think your daughter has either. What do you want me to do? It does not sound like you wanted to find her." He is getting up towering even more above everyone than before.  
"No, my Lord. As you very well know, I have been hurt during the battle of Jotunheim and I cannot work. Inga, my daughter, has earned most of our income and now with her g..."  
"Enough! You wanted to wed her? Who would have earned your income then?"  
"Her future husband would ha..."  
"What?! Would have paid a great amount of money for her? Who have you promised her hand to?"  
"I do not thing my Lord knows him."  
"Who?"  
"The farmer Gerd Jonson."   
"That violent prick! He killed his last three wives because they bored him after a while! And you would have given your daughter to such a man? How much has he offered you?"  
The arising silence is deaphening, I literally can hear my own heart race as goosebumps spread over my naked skin. Only now I realise that it is rather cold in here. Or has it just gotten colder a few moments ago?  
"Speak!"  
"200 gold pieces."  
Odin is snorting as he quickly glances over to where I am still bound. Yeah, 200 gold pieces for me? Definitely not worth that! 

"You would sell your child to someone who would abuse, beat and most likely kill her, only for some money?!   
You could have accepted one of the jobs in the palace you have been offered over the last years! But no, you send your daughter to work in one of Asgard's most dubious meadhalls to earn the income for the whole family.   
You are right, what adisgraceful, ungrateful, little whore, if I remember your words correctly.  
And if she would not be such a wildcat, as you have also put it - she surely would have been raped, abused and worse several times over the years.  
Instead of being proud to have such a strong and independent woman as your daughter, you sell her to the highest bidder! And instead of standing here begging your King for money, you should be looking for her."  
"My King, I..."  
"I am not finished yet! I Odin Allfather shall help you. I will offer you yet another job, it will not be nearly as good as my last offers but you shall take it. And if I hear that you are selling your younger daughter or continue to abuse your wife, you shall end up in the dungeons.   
You are a shame for all of Asgard. I give you the chance to reclaim your honor, just to be clear. And now leave!"  
"I..."  
He sits back down waving a hand and I can hear him being dragged out under protest.

My mind is still struggling with what has just happened when I hear someone speak.  
"My Lord, the next one is..."  
"Send them away. I will not hear any further of those pathetic matters."  
"But my King..."  
"Get out! All of you."  
While my ears register that my eyes are focused on a spot at the wall, my mind spinning. I feel completely numb like I had too much mead and I cannot process anything going on around me.  
From the corner of my eye I see a green light and a moment later Loki is standing beside me.   
"Inga?"  
I blink my eyes and turn my gaze onto him, our eyes meet and that is when the tears start to fall. If I was not still tied to the column I would fall to the ground as all my strength seems to leave me.  
Suddenly the ropes are gone and I am lifted up into Loki's arms.  
"Shhhh, my sweet girl."  
He kisses my temple and forehead a couple of times while carrying me out of the throne room. Automatically I nuzzle my head against him soaking his leather armour with my tears.   
"You are freezing, sweet Inga. Let us get you warmed up."  
Putting me down onto some warm and cozy sheets I do not think and just open my legs for him to have me however he wants. To my surprise he wraps my naked body in a warm blanket and cuddles next to me. 

Staring at the ceiling of his chambers I lie there for an eternity with Loki not leaving my side. At some point my tears have stopped and my father's words are spinning through my head over and over again. A huge disappointment? Nobody wants me?  
Eventually I find myself wishing I was dead. Maybe I should run out to the balcony again and jump down. It surely would kill me as it is rather high. But somehow I doubt that Loki would let that happen.  
Maybe I should just wait until everyone is sleeping and then I could sneak to the kitchen. There are surely some knives. Yes! That is it! I have nobody and nothing left in this life.

I do not know how much later it is when the door opens and someone says "My King, dinner is served."  
A moment later he lifts me up, my body wrapped in his sheets, and carries me over to the dining-hall. Sitting me down he takes the seat on my left and all of them start eating.  
I am still staring straight ahead waiting until I am left alone.  
"Inga, you need to eat. And do not tell me you are not hungry."  
Not even blinking I keep staring at the wall.  
"Do not make me force it into your mouth, not again." There is a break and he waits but I do not move. I do not care. Right now he could do whatever he wants to and I would not care.   
I find myself being tugged onto his thigh and like with a puppet my mouth opens, as he inserts the fork it closes again and after he has pulled the fork out I automatically start to chew.   
This goes on until my plate is empty. By then new tears are running down my swolen face once more.

When everyone is ready the other slaves stand up in order to clear the table.   
After a short moment of hesitation I get up as well grabbing some plates and like a mechanic doll follow the other slaves to the kitchen. Half the way there the sheets fall down my body, the sudden cold sending chills over my body. But I do not care.  
When I walk back I see Loki staring at me disbelievingly.  
"Inga?"  
I grab the remaining pots and pans and head back to the kitchen where the other girls have already started to clean up. Helping them I go in search for what I need which does not take too long. There is actually a full drawer with long sharp knives.

 

Eventually we are finished, Heidrun heads back to the dining room asking Loki if he needs anything and a moment later she is back.  
"We can go to our room."

I roll onto my bed, my back towards them. Staring at the wall I mentally go through the day again.   
The moment Loki tied me to that column, the highs I had, one after the other and the whole conversation Loki had with my father. Re-thinking everything, it actually feels like Loki cares more for me than my own family. Loki: a Jotun, a monster. The monster which took my virginity, which forced himself upon me.  
In the end I come to the same conclusion as before: I have nothing left!

 

Finally the other slaves have fallen asleep after talking for quite some time. But I wait. I wait for some hours to pass making sure they will not wake.  
When I carefully get up it is well past midnight. As quiet as possible I head to the kitchen, nude of course. Looking around me I open the drawer and take out one of the knives. I brush my fingertips over the sharp blade, nodding contently to find it razor-sharp. I slowly bring it to my left forearm preparing myself for the pain. I know that I have to keep silent otherwise Loki or one of the girls could hear and maybe save me, and I do not want that. Lost in thoughts I slowly bring my right hand with the knife to m...

"Inga!"  
A dark male voice interrupts my action. It takes a few moments for me to realise that it is Loki.   
With a hasty move I bring the knife down hoping my death would be quick enough for Loki not being able to help me but he is quick, very quick. As he just in time grabs my right wrist.  
"Do not do this to yourself, Inga. Not because your unworthy father."  
"WHAT DO I HAVE LEFT? A JOTUN WHO ABDUCTED AND DISHONORED ME?!" I suddenly feel the rage boiling up in me and I somehow manage to rip my wrist out of his grip. Spinning around I make a move for him. Again he is fast but this time not fast enough as the blade cuts a deep wound into his side. Hissing he slaps my hand holding the knife quite hard so I drop it.   
Slowly blood is spilling out of his wound soaking the fabric of his green shirt. Looking up from there to his face I expect him to be angry and ready to strike me or something but his facial expression is soft and almost loving. He lifts a hand to my face wiping away some fresh tears. That is when my knees buckle and I fall to the floor sobbing.

Immediately he is by my side holding me close, giving me comfort. I bury my face in his chest inhaling hs scent. He smells like winter, like when the snow is falling, combined with something else.

Once again he lifts me up into his arms soothing me. "I know it hurts. It hurts to be abondened, to be cast out. But you are strong, stronger than letting them win. You are a fighter."  
He puts me on his bed once again wrapping me in his warm blanket. Lying down next to me under the covers he holds me close calming me until sleep has finally mercy on me.

*****

Loki's thoughts

Finally she has fallen asleep in my arms.   
What a day! I wanted to break her, to make her mine but not like that.

Her body was deliciously shaking as one orgasm after the other rushed through her and then that moron showed up ruining everything. I have seen him before a couple of times but had I known what he was about to say I would have silenced him.  
The moment he said those cruel things I saw Inga's expression.   
I exactly know how she must have felt as I heard Odin's words in my own head once again: "No, Loki."   
It feels like a dagger being stabbed through your heart.

I released her from her punishment as those words were punishment enough. One more bad word about her from him and I most likely would have killed him. I am still not sure if it would not have been for the better.

She had changed afterwards. But unlike me she had given in, given in to the pain, the disappointment. Not like me fighting against it to proof that he was wrong.

I knew something was wrong as soon as she started clearing the table with the others, so I kept an eye on her. When she pulled out the knife I was hoping for a moment that she would head to my chambers to kill me while I was sleeping, but no.   
Then she stabbed me and I felt proud of her, my little fighter. I hope she will be alright. She is special, I knew that the moment I first lay eyes on her.

For now she is sleeping soundly in my arms and it feels good not to be alone. My sweet Inga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters aren't that long but I wanted to go day by day


	5. Resigning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inga thinks about hers and Loki's feelings. Why has he helped her?  
> She knows she cannot go back, so why not give in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to finish sooner this time due to two days off, enjoy.  
> Loads of smut in this one, plus some fluff

When I wake up the room is flooded with golden light. It still must be early otherwise the light would not be like that. The bed beside me is empty but it is still warm where Loki must have lain. The doors leading out to the balcony are open and cool air is coming in, after all it is late autumn already.  
Last night comes rushing back to my head and I remember what I did, or better tried to do. I also remember Loki's words and what I have yelled at him. Had he looked hurt? Maybe he is not the monster, maybe I am.

I shoot up straight remembering the wound I gave him. I search the bed but neither on the sheets nor on the covers are any signs of blood.   
Sighing I sink back onto the mattress absentmindedly running my fingers over the golden collar around my neck.   
The balcony doors are open this would be the perfect chance to execute the other plan I made yesterday but somehow I do not feel like it. Has Loki cast a spell over me?

Suddenly I feel the need to talk to him, so I slowly sit up bracing myself for the pain to come due to my still sore skin back there, but it does not come. In fact it had not been there last night when he had sat me down at the dinner table.   
I quickly stand up glancing around my body to see the bruises are still there but there is no pain when I touch them. Loki's doing, for sure.

Taking a few steps forward I soon see him standing by the banister, hands propped onto it and looking out over the city. He looks so young and beautiful in the early morning sunlight covered in golden light, his hair slowly flying in the light breeze.  
Carefully I approach him, my naked feet making no sounds.   
He is wearing some soft looking green shirt and pants and it seems like he is lost in his own thoughts.  
"Loki?" I step up beside him looking up to be met with his incredible green eyes.  
"Good morning, Inga. How are you feeling?"  
"I do not know to be honest."  
He just nods understandingly as he looks back out towards the bifrost.  
"Loki, why did you stand up for me yesterday?"  
Confused he blinks his eyes looking down at me. "Why would I not?"  
"You just could have let it slip, but instead you defended me. And you were there for me afterwards." In my head I add "As no-one has before."  
Shrugging his shoulders he turns around sitting down onto the low stone banister. There is a deep sadness in his eyes, one that somehow shows that he has felt that pain as well.  
I step to his side taking his long fingers in mine. "Thank you, Loki." Surprised he looks at me with wide eyes. "And I am sorry for stabbing you. Are you alright?" With my fingers I reach for the hem of his shirt tugging it up a bit, only to see that there is not a single spot indicating that his skin has been cut.  
"I had worse. And you are welcome. Your father is pathetic, not appreciating the woman you are."  
Was that a compliment?

He is looking me up and down with a hungry glance on his face. Only now I realise that I am still naked and when he licks his lips I feel a wave of warmth gathering in my lower body.  
I have nothing left. Only a “king“ who seems to be wanting me and who also seems to appriciate me the way I am.  
"Loki?"  
"Yes, sweet Inga."  
"Would you take me again, like that first night. Slow and tender?"  
A huge smile spreads on his face. "As you wish." With a quick movement he lifts me off the ground and carries me inside.

After putting me onto the bed he steps back and looks down on me. Shyly smiling I part my legs for him, at least a bit.  
"You are so beautiful."   
I feel myself blushing from head to toe as his eyes devour every single inch of my body. "Are you sure about this, Inga?"  
I do not know why but I really am, I want him. I want him to give me that pleasant, warm feeling again.  
"You do not know how much it means to me that you give yourself so willingly to me. You are amazing." With one swift move he sheds his shirt and slowly climbs onto the bed towering over me on all fours. "I want to explore every... single... inch... of... your... body." Between his words he leans down trailing kisses down my neck to my cleavage. 

Letting out a sigh I wait for his mouth to touch those now hard buds on my breasts.   
Eventually he leans down sucking hard first on one side then the other. "Hmm. Your skin is so delicious." He swirls the tip of his tongue around my peaked nipples until I moan his name.  
"That is my little girl. Let me hear you." This time he sucks at the skin beside my nipple until it starts tickling, then he bites down, hard.  
A loud gasp of surprise and light pain goes through me as he switches sides and repeats his action. He does so several times all over my chest and neck and I like it, especially the way my skin tickles after he has sucked on it.  
Between my legs the wetness grows with every second and each move he makes.

After this rather rough treatment me sticks out his tongue and gently licks over the spots he has just sucked. Moaning my back arches, my hips pressing against him. Curiously I bring my hands to his soft looking black hair and stroke through it while he is swirling his tongue around my nipples. But as I touch him he freezes and jerks his head from my grip.  
Puzzled I look at him, wordlessly asking if he is alright.   
"Put your hands above your head. Please."  
"You do not want me to touch you." It is not a question but anyway he shakes his head and probably for the first time I obey him moving my arms up so they are resting on the pillow next to my head. 

He keeps caressing the skin of my torso for a while until he finally moves lower and the moment his tongue presses against that sensible bud I let out a loud scream as an orgasm washes over me. Arching my back even more I press my quim firmly against his mouth panting hard.  
His hands grip my hips pinning them down as his tongue explores my lower region.  
"So wet for your king!"  
"You are not..."  
To proof his point he thrusts his tongue deep inside me making me moan loudly.  
"What did you want to say?"  
"Nothing."  
He has got a huge grin on his face when he presses his face against my genitals again. It does not take long and I orgasm again.  
"So delicious. - And now..." With one gesture of his hand his pants are gone as well and I see his huge manhood standing proud.   
On seeing him properly for the first time I let out a muffled whine. Has this whole thing really been inside me already?

He takes it in hand guiding the tip to my entrance when I suddenly remember something.  
"Loki, please, I do not want to become pregnant. Is there not something to prevent that?"  
His eyes are on mine as he slowly sinks himself into me.   
"You are mine. And if the Gods want you to carry my child, so shall it be." With that he thrusts his hips forward making me scream in pleasure.

First his hips move slowly, his thick shaft gliding in and out of me while his mouth and his right hand are once more toying with my breasts. It feels so good that at some point tears start running down my face.   
"Everything alright, Inga? Am I hurting you?"  
"No, Loki. Please go on."  
Eventually he moves a bit faster and the pleasure is building up inside me even more. I see stars when he hits some point inside me. Wanting him even deeper I lift my legs and wrap them around his hips. He does not seem to mind that touch, more the opposite as a wide grin spreads on his face.  
The feeling was good that first night but compared to now... 

My legs start shaking as I moan his name over and over, like a prayer. And then there is THAT warm feeling again, more intense than before making me scream as loud as possible.  
With his eyes on mine he thrusts a couple of more times, his mouth open, until he releases his seed into me.

Both panting hard Loki slowly falls to my side his thick shaft slowly slipping from me. He wraps his right arm and leg possessively around my body whilst staring into my eyes.  
"You are amazing, Inga. That was great."  
"Yes, it was. Thank you, Loki."  
With an raised eyebrow he looks at me but I just shrug my shoulder. I have never felt so much love in my entire life before, even if it was probably only lust on his part.

For a while we just lie there our bodies firmly held together by him, his forehead touching my temple.   
"Loki? Why do you not want me to touch you?" Testing this I teasingly stroke my pinkie against his lower abdomen and just as before he freezes at the contact.  
"Because I do not like it! Do not make me tie you down, slave." His threat sounds more playfully than anything else, so I just smile. Even the word slave does not bother me as he said it in an almost loving tone.

Again we are quiet and I enjoy his body heat against mine. How can a Frost Giant be so warm? But knowing this is not a comfortable thing for him to talk about I quickly discard that thought and nuzzle against him. That is when my stomach growls angrily at both of us.  
"Uuuh, sounds like someone is hungry?" Blushing I shyly smile at him. "What would you like to eat?"  
"I do not care, really."  
Furrowing his brows he clicks his fingers and a short moment later the door opens and Ariane is coming in.  
"Bring us something to eat, slave."  
Her eyes seem to widen when she sees me lying there wrapped in Loki's long limbs.   
"Yes, my King. What would you like?"  
"Surprise us." With that she is gone again leaving us alone.

Absentmindedly Loki's fingers ghost over the collar around my neck.  
"Tell me what you are thinking." I smile at him.  
He looks me in the eyes then shakes his head. "Nothing of your concern."  
"Loki, can I have some clothes, please." His right eyebrow shoots up questioningly. "I do not want to walk around naked all day."  
"Hmm. Why not? I like it when you are naked. Besides I am planning to keep you in here for the most part of the day." He trails his fingers down over my naked chest until he finds my still hard nipples. My eyes are fixed on him as he gently rolls one between his fingers and then tugs on it slightly making me gasp. He keeps going until I feel wetness pool between my legs and my moans grow louder again. My head is thrown backwards into the pillows when suddenly the opening door startles us.  
"Your lunch, my King."  
Ariane is back with a tray full of food which she places on the bedside table. I feel slightly uncomfortable as her eyes are fixed on my upper body wide with, probably shock.   
"Thank you. And now leave us." Loki's tone is colder than ever, at least towards her. With a silent "Yes, my King" she leaves us alone again.

Almost starving I quickly sit up grabbing a chicken leg and taking a huge bite. From my side I hear a light chuckle.  
"What?" I glance over at Loki lying naked beside me and admiring my bad eating manners. "I am hungry."  
"I can see that."  
Shaking my head lightly I put the bones back on an empty plate and grab the next one. Some grease is dripping down onto my cleavage and as I lower my eyes to where the hot fat is running down I nearly have a heartattack.   
My whole upper body including my breasts is covered in purple dots with occasional teeth marks around them.   
Again I hear Loki chuckle. "Do you like how I have marked you as mine, my little slave."  
With wide eyes I stare at him, still struggling to believe what he has done to my normally snow-white skin.  
"Go on, eat! You shall need your strength for our further activities."  
Swallowing hard I still stare at him. What have I done?!

A while later the plates are finally empty. I ate the most but Loki has also helped me.  
"Now, sweet Inga, turn around and lie on your stomach."  
I hold in thinking about whether I should really obey him.  
"Do you want to play? I know you want it - want to be mine. So?"  
Something in his voice sends shivers down my entire body and I slowly obey him, the little bruises all over my front stinging lightly as my skin makes contact with the sheets. I cannot hold back a little moan as those stings go right to my lower abdomen causing more wetness between my legs.  
"I knew you would like that, my dirty, little girl." He traces feather-light kisses down my spine and up again, his hands stroking my sides. Keeping this up for a while he soon has me shaking with pleasure graving more than his touch.  
Suddenly he lifts me up by my hips shoving my feet beneath me, so my ass is up in the air. I can feel the cold air against my lady parts and I shiver.  
One of his fingers moves over my mound, then parting my lower lips and slightly pressing into my tight tunnel. "So wet for me. Good girl."  
Then I freeze as his finger suddenly moves further to my back entrance.   
"Someday I shall lay claim to that part of you as well."  
Back there?! No! Never! Fear grips me as he spreads my wetness over that tight muscle.  
"Shhhh, do not worry, sweet Inga, not now. I want you to give yourself to me but you are certainly not ready for this yet." With his last words he gently presses against my tight asshole but does not force his way in, instead I feel the bed shifting behind me and with one swift move his manhood is inside me once again.  
"Loki!"

This time he takes me fast and hard but I enjoy it no less. His fingers are toying with my nipples first and then one hand moves between my legs and rubs that little sensitive nub making me scream and my legs shake.   
Not long after I orgasm yet again, only moments before he shoots his semen into me.

Heavily panting I am still in the same position when he slowly slips out of me. From somewhere behind me I hear him letting out a moan when I suddenly feel something hot run from my tunnel and down over my mound.  
"You look amazing, your body so full of me that it cannot hold it in."  
"Or it just wants to get rid of you." I tease him and regret it the moment later because one of his huge hands slaps me hard across my buttocks.  
"Careful!" His fingers stroke gently down over my butt down the backside of my thighs and back up on the inside until he finally brushes them over my quim. "Let us get you cleaned up a bit."  
With that he lifts me up once more and carries me over to the bathroom where there is a huge tub. It is already filling with warm, steaming water.

A few moments later we are sitting in there the scent of jasmine and something else filling the air. My back is firmly pressed against Loki's front and he is gently massaging some soap into my upper body.

My mind drifts off thinking about why I suddenly do not feel the need to run from him anymore. Is it only because he stood up for me? Or is it more?  
Unsure of my feelings I carefully ask "Loki, was that night you showed up at the meadhall as palace guard the first time you saw me?" He is starting to rub my nipples and I throw my head back against his chest closing my eyes.  
A while later he still has not answered me so I sit up and turn lightly to look at him.  
"What?"   
I have to grin. Has he really thought he would get away that easily? "I have asked you something and if you want to continue beding me you should answer."  
"I could take you by force, slave." Again that playful tone.  
"You could. But you said it meant a lot to you that I was giving myself to you." His face remains stern, so I fully turn around putting my legs to both his sides. His eyes immediately dart to my womanhood and he is licking his lips. "Please." I beg.  
His eyes wander from between my legs up over my bruised chest and finally meet my eyes. "No."  
"No? Then when was the first time? Where you hiding as well back then?"  
"No. It was years ago. Thor, the warriors three, Sif and I had returned from a battle and they decided to go to the meadhall. I did not want to but I went nevertheless.  
You had not worked there long yet. You wore a beautiful blue dress which accentuated your eyes perfectly. You brought us mead and Fandral tried to touch your breasts. I nearly died of laughing when you slapped him hard across his face." Gripping both my hands he tugs me closer, our eyes fixed on each other. "You had a big bruise on your chin but regardless you where the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."  
Shivering I remember how I got that bruise. Father had been drinking and I was not fast enough to bring him his next stein of mead, so he came after me and hit me, not only on the chin.  
"I wanted to kill the man who had done that to you. Still do. It was your father, right?"  
"Yes." Had Loki really been there? I can remember the others, but Loki?  
"I followed you home that night, trying to... I even wanted you back then. And now I have you."  
A smile spreads over my face, maybe my life would have been different when he had talked to me back then. I definitely would have been thrilled to talk to the prince.

In silence we sit there for a while until Loki finally gets up tugging me along with him. He wraps me in a fluffy towel and dries me off before doing the same with himself.  
"Let us get dressed. It is time for dinner."  
I want to ask him if I would get clothes as well but when he leads me back to his bedroom there lies a dress next to his leather armour. Staring at it I stop dead in my tracks. The top part is a corset in green and gold and the lower part is a tight, black leather skirt. Totally different to the dresses the other slaves wear.  
"Do you not like it?"  
I slowly grab the corset admiring the soft feel of it. "It is wonderful. Thank you, Loki." 

Eventually I am finished dressing. The leather tight around my hips and the corset making my breasts look even bigger.   
"You look like a goddess. My goddess. And now come. I am hungry."   
Hand in hand we walk to the dining room where the other slaves are already waiting for us. When they see me their jaws drop and their eyes widen whether it is the dress or the fact I am holding hands with Loki, I do not know.

After dinner I help them clean up again and once in the kitchen they bombard me with questions: "What happened?", "Has he hurt you?", "Have you finally agreed to be his slave?", etc.  
I only say "He has helped me to deal with some shit and I am grateful for that but I will never be his slave!"  
First they are furrowing their brows and a moment later their eyes widen in shock. I do not have to turn to know Loki is standing behind me.  
"But you are already, Inga. Willing to spread those lovely legs for me, to let me have you however I desire. And now come, I am not finished with you for today."  
With a quick move he throws me over his shoulder and carries me back to his chambers.

We are not even through the door when my clothes suddenly vanish, the cold air against my skin making my shiver.  
"So you will never be my slave? What then? My whore?" Does he sound hurt?  
"Loki, please. I like you. I like the things you do to and with me. But I am not your slave. I let you bed me because I want it, not because I am afraid of a punishment."  
His eyes widen, especially when I say "I like you". I am wondering when the last person told him that.  
"But you called me monster and other things."  
"Because I was angry. I could not believe that someone could take my freedom from me so easily. But thinking about it now, I am sure that being with you is better than being married to that old farmer or even working for my... my father, financing his laziness. - And I think you like me too."  
For a moment he is just staring at me and then a huge, childlike grin spreads over his face. A moment later he is naked as well. Roughly spinning me around, he bends me over at my hips. In the next moment something soft is gliding around my dangling breasts and I do not have to look to know that it is a snake. Like before the snake soon vanishes and as Loki tugs me up again my breasts are firmly bound.  
"Amazing." Loki whispers before shoving me back onto bed.

Before he eventually goes to sleep a few hours later he has made me orgasm three times.  
I wish I could sleep as well but my head is spinning wit the things I let him do to me today. My breasts are still tightly bound and I cannot get the rope off, it is too tight and there is no knot to open it. I really like him, however, I am not entirely sure why. He has some darkness about him and he seems to have been hurt in the past. He is somehow mysterious.  
I think about that night in the meadhall, I clearly remember slapping Fandral across the face and the others laughing. Closing my eyes I bring the picture of them back to my mind and finally I remember. They were sitting in a dark corner laughing and drinking and back in the darkest corner there he had been glancing shyly at me every time I had been at there table.  
Had he liked me back then already? Surely, otherwise he would not have followed me home. But why had he not talked to me?  
I had fallen into my bed totally exhausted, it had only been my fourth day at the meadhall, and I had touched myself back then. I just needed that feeling after a long and miserable day. I remember seeing something move in the shadows of the dark room but I had discarded it quickly, thinking it was one of the cats. Had there really been someone? Had it been Loki?

With that thought exhaustion finally gets the better of me and I slowly drift off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if she gave in too quickly. But what else could she have done? What do you guys think?


	6. King Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff coming up, plus some bondage Loki style

The next morning I wake with a dull ache in my lower body. I am lying on my side facing away from where I think Loki is. My breasts are still tightly bound, the skin a light blue already.   
Wanting to greet Loki and to thank him for the fantastic orgasms I roll to my side. The sight before me immediately making my eyes widen: he is sitting naked against the headboard lazily stroking his thick shaft.  
Before I can even think about what to say the words "not again" slip out of my mouth. Loki's eyebrows almost comically shoot up at this and I have to stop myself from laughing.  
"What was that, my little slave?"  
Rolling my eyes I look at him "Well, someone has used me quite a lot yesterday, so my lady parts might be a bit sensitive. And good morning to you too."  
"Good morning. And you were not complaining yesterday, little wench. Besides I have a little surprise for you." He glances down to his throbbing member.  
"It was rather good, I would say. I rather enjoyed it, thank you. But could you please give my poor quim some rest. It is not used to all that attention. I think I can hardly walk."  
"Good, and when I am ready with you, I hope you can hardly talk either."  
Furrowing my brows I watch as a mischievous smirk spreads over his beautiful face. He slowly spreads his long legs gesturing me to lie between them. Not thinking much I roll onto my belly his legs on both of my sides whilst hissing lightly when my breasts make contact with the sheets.  
"Would you please remove those bindings, Loki?"  
"Only if you address me correctly."  
"You are only king through one of your tricks, so I refuse to, my Prince." Hoping that will suffice I look up at him and with a headshake he releases the bindings around my chest at least I think so but when I look down the rope is still there only not as tight. Well better than nothing.  
"Thank you."  
"I only did that because it will help you to accomplish your task."  
"Which task?"  
"It is right in front of you." His eyes wander down to his thick manhood.  
Confused I look up from it meeting his eyes.  
"You like it when I bring pleasure to you with my mouth, do you not?"  
Careful and quiet "Yes."  
"So do I. So why do you not wrap those magnificent lips of yours around my cock?!"  
Swallowing I slightly panic remembering the last time he has used my mouth. "How?"  
"Right, you have never done that properly. Be assured I do not want it as the last time I took your mouth. Let me help you."  
He is pulling at the white skin around his shaft and a pink head comes into view. My eyes widen when I see a drop of white liquid coming out of a small slit.  
"That is the most sensitive part. Go ahead and lick at it."  
Somehow afraid, yet curious I stick out my tongue and trace it over his pink tip. A sigh of deep satisfaction comes from his chest as a slightly bitter taste spreads on my tongue.   
"That is my good girl. Now wrap your lips tightly around it and slowly and carefully take it into your mouth."  
Again I swallow hard before I open my mouth widely and take him in inch by inch until his tip hits the back of my throat and I have to gag.  
"Easy, little girl. Take your time." His hands are in my hair and he tugs at them lightly lifting me back off him until only his tip remains wrapped in my lips. "Take your time. Try to suck at it as hard as you can and use your tongue. Take as much in as you feel comfor... Fuck! Good girl."  
I take him a few inches in before I suck and his response comes promptly. Smiling I continue to suck at him on various heights and when I am finally comfortable with having him in my mouth I also start to use my tongue swirling it around him and licking on the thick vein at the underside of his phallus.  
"Oh, yes, that is it. Do not stop, Inga. You are fucking magnificent." I move my head up and down his length varying between licking and sucking encouraged by his moans getting louder. 

Eventually I have to hold in and take a few deep breaths. His hand is immediately on my cheek soothing me.   
"You are doing great, my little slave girl. Do not hurry. I can wait until you are ready. You will swallow my seed when I come, understood? Every last drop of it, even if you do not like the taste."  
I do not look up as he speaks and when he is finished I simply nod, my eyes fixed all the time on his stiff penis right before me. I wonder what that heavy looking thing is that dangles below his manhood but I do not dare to ask, after all I do not want him to laugh at me. However, my curiosity gets the better of me and when I take him back into my mouth I gently and carefully touch it. The response is immediate as he lets out a low groan and his erection is jumping in my mouth.

After brushing my fingers over that thing for a while I get bolder and take it in my hand squeezing lightly.  
"FUUUUCK!"   
Grinning I squeeze a bit harder figuring that behind the layer of skin are actually two of whatever they are. My hands are busy with exploring him so I at first do not realise that I have him fully buried in my mouth with several inches down my throat. When I eventually realise I choke lightly but it is not too bad.   
I slip him out a bit and dare to look up at him. His head is thrown back against the headboard, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, occasionally letting out a moan. And then I feel it: his manhood is twitching and those things in my hand tightly pull against his body and in the next moment I feel hot, slimy liquid spreading in my mouth.  
Again I nearly gag but not because of his taste more of the texture of the liquid. Somehow I manage not to and when I taste it on my tongue it is not too bad. As before it is slightly bitter and salty, only way more, and just as his scent it reminds me of the winter. I quite like it. After I have swallowed most of it down I collect some more drops with my tongue relishing its taste.  
"Such a good girl. I think you deserve a reward. What would you like?"

With a big grin on my face I look up at him. For a moment I do not know what I would want but then I have an idea. "Whatever I ask you have to tell me the truth!"  
Furrowing his eyebrows he watches me a bit like a cornered animal.  
"Only a few questions." I try to ease his mind.  
"Okay three." He gives in with a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
"Five!"  
"Three!"  
"No, I want five!" I pout.  
"Careful, slave, or all you will get is a sore bottom."  
"Fine, three."   
"You shall pay for that rolling of your eyes. Slave!"  
"Loki!"  
"Fine, if you do not have any questi..." He is about to get up when I throw myself at him preventing him from leaving the bed.  
"First one: Did you watch me in my room the night you first saw me?"  
"You mean, have I seen you slip your hand underneath your blanket and touch yourself?"  
Well, I guess that is answer enough and I deeply blush whilst punching his chest "You watch a poor girl in her most priv..."  
"Ehehehe. After all I am the God of Mischief." Winking at me he grabs my wrists. "Two more."  
"Number two: What have you done to Odin?"  
Now he is rolling his eyes. "I gifted him with a journey through the Nine Realms."  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
"That he is traveling and for his abscence I am king! So that is it. Now I shall have some breakfast and then I need to attend to the matters of Asgard."  
"Hey, what about my third question?!"  
"You had three. And now go and get us something to eat!"  
"But I have not..."  
"Yes, you have. You asked what that meant and I answered. And now go!"  
"After you have answered my third ques... Aaaah!" I yelp out of suprise when he yanks me over his legs, my butt over his legs. I try to squirm away bit his hands are gripping me firmly.  
"You were being such a good slave and now? Will you go and get our breakfast?"  
"No! You are not playing fair."  
"God of Mischief. Remember." With that he starts spanking my butt. However, unlike the first time he is not nearly as cruel. Eventually he spreads my legs lightly and makes sure his fingers occasionally slap against my vagina.  
Eyes wide with shock because I feel myself starting to enjoy it, I once again try to get away from him to hide my excitement as I already feel the wetness between my legs grow but it is too late.   
Abruptly he stops and slips a finger between my lower lips. "Look what we have here?!"  
Ashamed I hide my face in the soft sheets inhaling his scent.   
"No need to hide from me, little girl. But if you do not get up and get our breakfast you will not leave this bed the whole day. I shall use you until my seed is dripping from your entire body, from each and every hole." Threatingly he brushes his fingers over my butthole.  
"Okay, fine. But only because I am hungry as well."  
He starts chuckling as I slowly get up the bindings around my breasts suddenly getting tighter again.  
“Loki!“   
“What?“ Once again I roll my eyes at him.

In search for my clothes I look in every single corner, even under the bed but there is nothing to be found.  
"Looking for something?"  
"Yes, my clothes. What have you done to them?"  
Shrugging his shoulders he smiles at me.   
"Loki!"  
"I am hungry, my sweet Inga."  
Totally bugged I turn to the door whispering "stubborn prick" to myself as I head down the hall to the kitchen.

Once I enter the kitchen I am met by the other girls eyes growing bigger as they see me.  
"Good morning." I say whilst going to get some eggs.  
"Good morning. Where is Loki?"  
"Still in bed. Is he always so stubborn?"  
They all start giggling which, I guess, is answer enough.   
"You seem to like him, though." Heidrun states coming closer to me.  
"He is alright, I guess."  
"You better hurry or he will be angry. And believe me you do not want him angry." Sygn tells me.  
"Why? Will he beat me then?"  
"If you are lucky."  
Furrowing my brows I look at them and in all there faces I can see fear. I remind myself about the first time he has taken my mouth by force. My throat had hurt quite a lot. But he would not hurt me only because I am taking my time with our breakfast.   
Nevertheless the others help me quickly and everything is finished in no time. Thanking them I take the tray and head back to his chambers.

He is just stepping out of the bathroom, his long black hair still wet.  
"Finally. Did you go all the way to Midgard to get our breakfast?"  
"No. To Alfheim!"  
Chuckling he takes a waffle and shoves it into his mouth almost at once. "You are a really bad and naughty slave, Inga. I think you need to be punished."  
"Loki!" I roll my eyes once more, sure that he is not serious.  
"Eat! And then you will accompany me to the throne room. Maybe I can spice up that boring duties of a king."  
"Can I at least have some clothes?"  
"You do not like your bindings, do you?"  
"It is a bit tight. And my skin already looks blue, like a fucking..." I do not finish the sentence but quickly apologise "I am sorry, I did not want to..."  
"Right. Nobody does." Looking sad he sits down onto the bed siping at his tea.  
Spontaniously I walk over to him and sit down on his thigh hissing lightly because of my sore buttocks.   
"Are you even sure that you are... a Jotun. I mean you do not look like one." I smile at him looking deep into his eyes.   
"So you changed you mind and do not think I am a monster anymore?"  
Sighing I roll my eyes yet again. "I told you that I was angry when I said that. Are you always so easily miffed?"  
"You are not hungry I take it." He slowly takes the last of four waffles from the tray and is about to stuff it into his mouth when I quickly snitch it from his fingers and take a huge bite.  
"Hey! You are stealing your king's food?! Bad slave! You definitely need to be punished."  
Despite his words he just sits there and watches me finishing it but as soon as the last bite is in my mouth he lifts me off his thigh and puts me on my feet between his long, spread legs.  
"Kneel!"  
I cannot help it but smile at that, nonetheless I slowly drop to my knees.  
"Yes, my Prince."  
"Too late for trying to charm me." He makes a wiping gesture with his hands and the bonds around my breasts disappear, for which I am quite thankful. But in the next moment I feel something slowly crawling up on my calves. And it is not a surprise to see to snakes making their way up my legs, over my hips and over my chest.  
I have always hated and feared snakes and despite knowing that they are just an illusion my heart beats faster. Loki also seems to see the fear in my eyes as he puts a hand on my cheek soothing me.  
Inhaling deeply I close my eyes as they make their way in zig-zag movements around my body. A slight shiver goes through me when they glide over my lower back but then they glide even lower and I cannot help the scream coming out as they glide down over my womanhood.

Eventually the feeling of those slippery bodies is gone and I dare to open my eyes again. My jaw drops as I see what has happened: my entire body is wrapped in a thin golden rope.  
"You look amazing, my little slave. Go and look at yourself in the mirror."  
He helps me up onto my feet and I slowly walk over to the full-size mirror gazing at my reflection. Carefully I trace the parts disappearing between my legs, only to find that the rope is exactly placed between my inner and my outer lips. Loki's eyes are aparently at the exact same spot as he whispers in my ear "So I can claim you whenever I want."  
Like my earlier bindings they are really tight and I cannot fit a single finger between my skin and the ropes.  
"Your beauty will get me through another boring day of listening to those pathetic people. And now come, slave."  
He grabs my hand and tugs me along with him towards the throne room. Again.  
"You know, maybe people would like you more if you would not call them pathetic and respect them more. You want to be king? Then be there for the people."  
Stopping abruptly he turns to me his hand going up and I almost expect him to slap me across the face but instead he gently strokes over my cheek. "I might, when you finally address me as your king." A mischievous grin spreads on his face but I just roll my eyes.  
Harshly he tugs on my left nipple making me gasp in pain. "Careful, slave."

A few moments later we are standing in the throne room Loki tapping his lips whilst looking around. His face lights up suddenly and he gazes over at me.  
"Stand between those two columns, slave." Gesturing to two columns to the right side of the throne he starts walking towards them and I slowly follow him.  
Of course he is there before me and when he turns and sees me right behind him he cannot help the smile spreading over his face. "That is my good girl."  
I come to a halt where he has indicated earlier and look up into his beautiful eyes. "And now...?" I cannot get myself to address him as king, as for me he still is not.  
"Patience, little slave." Once again his face has got that mischievous look on it and a moment later I know why.   
To both my sides are two large snakes are quickly coming towards me. I want to run away but something - or better someone - is holding me there. Like before I can feel them gliding over my body and a bit later I am lifted off the ground with my feet dangling down. 

Finally the feeling of their reptile bodies gliding over me is gone and I sigh in relief taking a few deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart.  
"No need to be afraid, slave. Not when I am near you."  
Loki takes a step closer to me as I am basically sitting slightly leaned back in mid air. Again he has that thoughtful look on his face "Something is not quite right yet. Aaah! I know. Spread those lovely legs for me and let me see what is mine!"  
"It is still my quim. And I only let you bed me when I want you to."  
With a devilish grin he steps next to me and leans down to my ear whispering "You are mine! And mine alone." His hand wanders down my body and forces its way between my legs. "So wet? Do you want me to make you orgasm, sweet slave?"  
"No!" I slap his hand but seeing his face turn into an expression of anger, I quickly regret that.  
"Mine!" He snarls and again there are snakes coming towards me.   
They are going for my arms and legs this time and I try to get them away by wildly throwing my limbs around but I do not stand a chance and a few moments later my arms and legs are also bound.   
My arms are held up above my head while my legs are bound to the sides so I can feel the cold air against my soaking quim. 

"Perfect." He steps between my legs and thrusts two long fingers into me. Quickly pumping them in and out he crooks them and strokes his fingertips over my tight tunnel hitting something inside me every time. It does not take long and my whole body is shaking with need, the need to release. But only moments before I would orgasm Loki stops pulling his fingers out of me and walking towards the throne.  
"No, Loki! Please!"  
Licking at the fingers which just have been inside me he walks up to the throne and with the usual green light turns into Odin.  
"What was that child?"  
"Please, Loki, make me come. Please!"  
"I do not know who you are talking to! And now be quiet!" A gesture with his hand and the door opens.   
I slowly panic when I see the first person coming inside, and if I can see them, they can see me but his head does not move off the king.

 

People come and go but nobody seems to notice me there, only Loki/Odin looks over at me from time to time.  
At some point we are alone and I quickly ask before the next one comes in "They cannot see me, can they?"  
"Did you really think I would let anybody see what is mine?"  
No, I should have known. Had he cloaked me the other times as well?

Another three people later he is visibly annoyed and the door is being shut. Loki is back and he slowly comes over to me. Like before he stands between my legs only closer this time. One of his fingers explores my genitals before gently pushing in.  
"Still so wet?!"  
"Yes, my Prince. Please, may I come?"   
Furrowing his brows he slowly unlaces his pants freeing his huge erection. "I do not know yet." He thrusts into me rather roughly making a light scream emerge from my throat as my sorenss grows along with my need to release.   
He is pounding into me hard, each time he withdraws until only his tip remains inside me before he slams back in the whole way. The wet slaps of our bodies meeting soon fills the entire room, that together with both our moans.   
Finally I am close but so is Loki and after shooting his seed into me he immediately withdraws leaving me unsatisfied once more.  
"Please, Loki, do not be so cruel. Please!"  
"You know what I want to hear!"  
"I cannot. Please."  
He turns without another look and walks back to the throne becoming Odin again.

This is how the day goes on, every once in a while he comes over to me fucks or fingers me but will not make me come, no matter how much I beg him, however, I still do not address him as "my King".  
In the end I feel actual physical pain and tears stream down my face while he gets back onto the throne. I do not know how many people have come and gone when I have calmed down once again.

I see a young woman coming in and kneeling before Odin. Sure that I know her, I take a closer look but I cannot put a name to her face.  
"My King, my name is Svenja Halgrimsdottir, I beg you to help me."   
After hearing her name I still do not know who she is, maybe I took her for someone else. Her voice sounds desperate and on the verge of tears.  
"What is it, child?"  
"I have... been... r..." Her voice is breaking and she is fully crying now.   
Odin furrows his brow looking worriedly down at her. He slowly gets up and walks down to her where she is still on her knees. "Come, stand up, child and tell me what is the matter."  
He holds her gently and she is throwing herself at him which seems to take him a bit by surprise. Crying against his chest she starts speaking once more. I can barely hear her but I hear most of her muffled words. "...been... raped... carrying his... child... father... kicked me out..."  
Poor girl! 

Loki's eyes land on me and I look at him with raised eyebrows. I have to admit most other things that have been brought before the king really have not been that problematic but this...  
"Who did this to you child? Do you know?" He gently holds her by the shoulders looking in her eyes.  
"I do not know his name, my King. He is a blacksmith, I think."  
"Describe him to me, child."  
She starts telling Loki how he looks and then I remember. I have seen her sitting on the street a while ago, her clothes torn. I thought she was a whore waiting for her next customer but that must have been the night she had been raped. And listening to her I quickly realise I know the man she is describing as he was a regular guest at the meadhall.  
"He is called Roar Sigthorson." I whisper.  
Furrowing his brows he looks over at me. "You know him?"  
"He used to come to the meadhall I was working in. An unpleasant guy."  
Svenja seems not to notice our little conversation besides her standing so close to Loki/Odin.  
"Do not worry, child, I shall take care of this. You can stay in the palace, we will find a suitable position for you and as for your predator, he shall pay for what he did."  
I watch her being brought out by a maid and as soon as the door closes behind them Loki sends for some guards to arrest Roar and put him to the dungeons.

Once Loki and I are alone again he shifts back and comes towards me.  
"Will you put yourself to the dungeons as well?" I ask jokingly but he does not seen to get that.  
"You gave yourself to me willingly that first night."  
"I would not say that, Loki. But I was actually joking. Please, may I come?"  
A huge smile spreads on his face. "Why should I give you something you do not quite deserve?"  
"Loki, please. You have been using me all day and I do not think I have given you reason to deny..."  
"No reason? Only rolling your eyes at me several times, plus being disrespectful and you still do not address me correctly."  
"I cannot do that. Not if you want me to mean it anyway."  
He steps to my side and for a moment he just stares at me. "Time for dinner." With that the ropes holding me up disappear and I fall but not far as Loki quickly catches me.

After dinner Loki takes me right back to his chambers the tight harness still around me. Ignoring me he jumps onto bed and grabs a book after magically changing his clothes into those soft, green pants and shirt.  
I plop down beside him looking at his book, it is in a writing I have never seen but Loki does not seem to have a problem with reading it.  
"What is that?"  
"A book." He is not even looking up only turning the pages.  
"Not what I have meant. Where is it from?"  
"Midgard."  
"And what is it about?"  
"About a guy who is stranded on an island."  
"Sounds boring."  
He does not say anything else as he reads on. 

At some point I am totally bored plus the rope is getting uncomfortable lying down. Sighing I roll off of the bed and go outside on the balcony watching as the sun slowly sets.   
Sitting down on the balustrade I let my feet dangle down as my thoughts go back to poor Svenja and then I compare her situation with mine. 

No matter how Loki puts it but he basically has raped me in those first two days. But how can I be with him after that? He has taken the most valuable thing I had as a woman. He has not treated me bad after the thing with my father, quite the opposite really. But still...  
He uses me like some whore, whenever he wants to, I have to spread my legs for him. Do I really want that? But what is the alternative? I cannot go back home, that is for sure and I do not know why, but I do not feel like jumping off that balcony anymore.  
Life has to be able to offer me more. More than to be the sex slave of some slightly crazy Demi-God. I have to get out of here somehow.

"What are you thinking, sweet Inga?" Startled I spin around, only to find Loki right behind me. With a lightly worried look he sits down beside me.  
Anger is boiling up inside me and before I can stifle the impulse I yell at him "What makes you better than Roar Sigthorson? What? You force four women, at least that I know of, to spread their legs for you but yet you sent him to the dungeons!"  
He tries to grab my hand but I just slap it away.  
"You manipulate me into liking you, so I give myself to you willingly but you do not give me anything in return. What makes you better than him?!"  
"You like me? Really? You are not just saying that?" His eyes are full of surprise and what looks like hope.  
"I have told you! Although I feel quite stupid for liking you as I do not think you..."  
Suddenly his lips are on mine and his tongue is running gently over my lips. My eyes wide in shock I slowly start to enjoy our first kiss and grant him access to my mouth by opening it lightly.   
Eventually we part but our eyes are still glued together.   
"I thought you hate me after all those comments about me and being disrespectful to people and everything else."  
"That is just me, Loki. I cannot help myself sometimes. Besides I feel like most people are too afraid of you to tell them what they are thinking about you at least of those who know you are not Odin."  
"And you are not afraid of me?"  
"No. I know you will not kill me and with everything else I can deal."  
There is a soft smile on his face and in the blink of an eye we are sitting on his bed. I feel slightly dizzy but he does not care as he pushes me onto the mattress. The bindings are suddenly gone and Loki's head disappears between my legs.

A part of me is screaming to get him off me and another is screaming for more. For a moment I feel confused but then he sucks at that little hard nub between my legs and the second voice wins, at least for now.

It does not take long and I am coming against his mouth whispering his name.  
When I look at him again he is naked just like me and his hard manhood is pressing against my quim.  
"Loki."  
"Yes, say my name." With that he buries himself to the hilt inside me. I am really sore but I want him, I want him to shoot his semen into me, to claim me, to make me his.

When he is finished with me for the night I feel so exhausted and with the slightest moves I feel that rough tug in my lower belly. He is already sleeping soundly while I still fight the light pain of his intrusions.   
Slipping from bed I head outside again on my shaking feet. I feel his seed running out of me and drying in the cold night air against my inner thighs. Wrapping my arms around myself I look up at the stars. 

Yes, I like him. But can I have fallen in love with him? A Jotun? But he is not a Jotun, at least he does not look like one and he is not cruel. Probably lonely. Maybe that is why he reads that book, to try and understand his own loneliness.  
"Can you not sleep, my sweet Inga?" His warm skin presses against my back.  
"Someone has made me rather sore." I smile lightly at him.  
"Have I?" His arm wraps around me and his long fingers spread over my belly. A moment later the pain is gone.  
"How do you do this?"  
"Magic. And now come to bed."

When I lie down again he wraps his right arm and leg around me and only moments later I doze off feeling safe in his arms and his long body spooning against me.


	7. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is going through some emotional trouble. Will his new relationship survive that?

When I wake the sun is up high already. Stretching lazily I cuddle against my pillow. Why has Loki not woken me? Now I will not see him all day.  
The soreness in my quim is still gone only my butt is lightly throbbing from his spanking and in some weird way I like that feeling, it reminds me of whose I am. Heart and soul.  
I slowly roll onto my back remembering our kiss and then I squeal lightly in surprise: only inches from me Loki is sitting focusing on his book a single tear in his eye. Not wanting to disturb him I lie there only watching him turn the pages until eventually he looks up and sees me watching him.  
"Oh, my slave is finally awake."  
"Loki!"  
"You are not my slave, right. But still I like to call you that. Let me make you an offer: I stop calling you slave if you address me correctly."  
"Why should I lie?" I challenge him with an raised eyebrow.  
"You are really stubborn, are you not? Anyway, how are you feeling?"  
"Good. Thank you. How about yourself? Decided not to go to work today?"  
"Even a king needs a day off, besides I did not want to leave my beautiful, naked slave alone. By the way..." Suddenly the blanket is gone and my naked body is exposed to him, the cold air coming in through the windows making my nipples hard and goosebumps emerge on my skin.  
"That is not fair. You are clothed while I have to be naked!"  
"Are you cold, dear?"  
"Obviously!"  
With a wave of his hand the windows close and the fireplace comes alive, immediately sending warmth towards me.  
"Better?"  
"Yes, Loki. Thank you."

Propped up on his elbow he stares at me or to be more precise the collar around my neck. Suddenly the heavy weight of it is gone and is replaced by something much lighter. Confused I blink my eyes as I bring a hand up to it.  
Where the thick golden collar has been there is now a much smaller and more delicate thing. Wanting to look at it I get up and head for the mirror. What I see there takes my breath away: the snake around my neck does not look like a collar anymore, more like a necklace, the gold shiny and more flexible than before.  
"Do you like it?" Loki appears at my side glancing at my reflection.  
"Yes, very much."  
"Good." His erection is poking at my lower back and I slowly turn around looking up into his eyes. They are filled with lust and, I guess, so are mine. Dropping to my knees I tug down his green pants and his manhood is practically springing into my face. What a sight! Licking my lips I tenderly kiss his tip before swirling my tongue around it.  
"Good girl."  
As my eyes land on those things beneath his penis I ask in a sudden rush of boldness "What is this?" With the last word I gently squeeze the heavy things beneath his penis.  
"You really do not know much about the anatomy of a body, do you?"  
Embarassed I feel a deep red blush run over my entire body.  
"Oh, it is alright. No reason to be embarassed." He quickly tugs me to my feet and leads us over to the bed. Sitting us down he takes my hand and puts it back onto those round things. "This, my sweet girl, are testicles, it is where a man's semen comes from and I like it when you touch them."  
My mouth forms an 'O' realising what it is. Then I have another bold moment and squeeze again, hard this time.  
"Ow! Not too hard, little girl. And now on your back I want to be in your quim."

Eagerly obeying him I slip back a bit spreading my legs for him. With a smile he kneels between my legs his face slowly coming up to mine and then our mouths meet just like last night. Our kiss his tender, loving and wet with our tongues fighting each other. When one of his long fingers breaches into my quim I let out a muffled gasp but do not break our kiss.  
His finger is soon accompanied by another while our lips are still firmly pressed together.  
Eventually his lips leave mine whilst his fingers brush over that spot inside me making me moan.  
"So wet for your king?"  
"You... aaaah... are... not... aaaaaaaah!"  
"No? I am not?" He quickly pulls his fingers out and grabs my ankles shoving my feet up so they are nearly up by my head and then he pounds into me, hard. I let out a loud scream, a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
His pace is merciless but hot at the same time as he hits that spot inside me with every rough thrust. Our bodies slapping together make obscene sounds and I feel a blush creep over me.

It does not take too long and I am panting hard, my body graving the orgasm which is right there. And then after an especially rough thrust there it is. Screaming Loki's name I come feeling wetness pool between our bodies. Is that his seed? But he is still rutting into me as I still feel that warmth in my lower abdomen. The sounds of our bodies slapping together are even wetter and more obscene than before and I somehow feel ashamed.  
Moments later Loki spills his seed into me with a roar before collapsing on top of me. He lets go of my ankles and lies his upper body onto me.

I do not know what is going on between my legs but it feels like some liquid is running out of me. It cannot be only his semen that has felt different. Am I bleeding? It is still too early for my monthly bleedings, so I start to panic slowly. What is going on?!

Noticing that something is off, Loki quickly lifts his upper body off me, his eyes full of concern. "What is it, my sweet Inga?"  
Tears are running down my face as I try to explain "Something is not right. I think I am bleeding."  
Quickly Loki jumps up, obviously afraid of having hurt me, his manhood easily slipping from me and when he is looking between my legs a smile spreads over his face.  
"Oh, sweet girl, it is nothing. You have only squirted a bit. Well, quite a lot really when I look at this mess here."  
"What?" I sit up a little and look down my body. My face turns deep red as I see that the sheets there are soaked. "Oh, no." I quickly roll to my side curling up into a ball and hiding my face under my arm.  
"Hey, no reason to be ashamed, sweet girl. Ah! Hang on. You do not know what squirting means, do you?"  
"No, and I do not want to. I am sorry, I will immediately wash the sheets."  
His hands grab my wrists and he tugs them away from my face, so I close my eyes in order not to have to look at him.  
"It is quite the compliment for a man if he can make a woman squirt. It only means you were enjoying yourself, nothing else. Do not be ashamed for something you should be proud of." He places gentle kisses on my cheek and forehead before gathering me in his arms, so I end up sitting on his lap with my head cuddled against his chest.

Like that we sit for a while until I finally relax into his touch forgetting about my embarressment. Loki's hands are on me soothing me and typical me I start talking before thinking.  
"Is it an illusion?"  
Confused Loki blinks at me. "What is?"  
"You." I inwardly slap myself for having said anything at all. "Just ignore me."  
"No. What do you mean?"  
Sighing I sit up and look at him whilst tracing my fingers over his chest, the skin so warm and smooth. "If you are a Jotun, this must be an illusion. Right?"  
His jaw is clenching and I try to think about how to get out of this without hurting him any more but before I can say anything he sighs.  
"It sort of is, I guess, although a strong one. It is not breached as simple as one of mine."  
"How did you find out? When have they told you?" Gosh, why can I not keep my big mouth shut?  
"Nobody told me." He holds in, tears pooling in his eyes. I quickly wrap my arms around him.  
"I am sorry. Just ignore me. I sometimes do not seem to be able to shut up."

For a few moments we just hold each other and I already think the matter forgotten when he starts speaking. "I got touched by a Jotun when we fought on Jotunheim one day, so had Volstagg. While his skin got frost burns, mine turned blue. I was confused, not sure what it meant. I went down to the weapon's vault where the Casket of Ancient Winters is held. Do you know what that is?" I simply nod remembering my father telling us as children about how the Frost Giants had injured his leg with a blue glowing weapon.  
"I lifted it up and I could feel it: a rush of cold going through my body, it felt so... strange. Odin showed up and I confronted him but instead of being there for me he fell into the Odin Sleep."

  
Eyes wide with shock I hug him closer imagening how confused and hurt he must have felt.  
"He took me from Jotunheim when I was a baby, only to send me back there to form some kind of bond. He wanted me to rule those monsters."  
His voice is filling with anger as he says that.  
"He said I was left to die, nowadays I am not sure about that anymore. Maybe I should have asked Laufey, my father, about it before killing him but I was so hurt back then. I did not want to be a Jotun, still do not and never will. I wanted to proof to fath... Odin that... I was a true... As... Asgardian but he..."  
His voice breaks and tears run down his face. Straddling him I hug him as tightly as possible pushing his crying face into my chest whilst stroking through his hair and he lets it happen, very much to my surprise.

  
I can only imagine the hurt and pain he felt. Discovering your life was a lie like that must have been really hard. I certainly would have felt betrayed by everyone around me and thinking about it he probably does feel like that. And if Odin really wanted to send him to Jotunheim to become their king, I am sure he must feel used in some way. Had his so called parents ever loved him even?  
"I am so sorry, Loki. I did not want to upset you." I tenderly kiss his forehead whilst petting his back in slow circles.  
Suddenly I remember the day the Bifrost has been distroyed. Word was that Loki wanted to distroy Jotunheim and in that act of "mania" the Bifrost exploded sending Loki into the abyss and leaving Asgard without its major way of traveling. Had it really happened like that? But I do not want to upset Loki further.  
After Loki had disappeared there even had been a little funeral, the queen had been crying heavily for the loss of her son, at least my friend told me that. And then Loki resurfaced. Nobody knew where he had been or what had happened, word was only he had sought an alleyance with Asgard's enemies and was trying to conquer Midgard.  
From my friend I knew Thor had brought him back and he was sent to the dungeons, how he got out and ended up replacing Odin I have no idea. And maybe I will ask him about it some day but now he just needs a friend, a shoulder to cry on.

My whole chest is wet from his tears when he finally has calmed. But when he pulls back his face is full of terror. Confused I blink at him wiping away a tear.  
He shoves me away from him almost sending me flying to the floor. "Do not touch me! You should not have seen this. Go! Leave me alone!" His voice is cold and rejecting and if I am not mistakes he is ashamed.  
"No, Loki. I will not leave you. You are mine as much as I am yours." I try to get back closer to him but again he just shoves me away.  
"No. You must think me weak. I do not know what your scheme is, woman, but it will not work."  
Shocked I stare at him his words hurting me. "You brought me here! You forced yourself upon me and I let it happen, eventhough I wanted to kill you. At least until you showed your sensible side to me. I am sure you must feel rejected and abondened by your family just like me. I have nobody else left, only you. And if I am not completely mistaken, I think that is true for you as well, with your mother dead, Thor on Midgard and only the Gods know what you have done to Odin. But still here I am holding you, comforting you. And you know why?! Because I fell in love with you. Stupid, I know! Maybe I should jump down that balcony after all."  
I have not noticed when I started to cry, so I am rather surprised to find my face wet with tears as I head for the huge windows leading out onto the balcony. If he really thinks I am just pretending and planning something, I might as well just jump into my own death.

Just when I reach for the handle a hand lands on mine stopping me from opening the window. "Stop, Inga." He gently turns me to face him, his face still swolen from all the tears, as mine is surely by now. "You love me?"  
"Yes, Loki. Stupid, I know, as you are just seeing your personal sex slave in me."  
"That is not true. Please, believe me." His hand comes up to cup my cheek and when our eyes meet I see it. They are full of love and slowly our heads inch closer until our lips finally meet in a passionate kiss.

He slowly presses me back onto bed and after an eternity of sweet kisses he once more makes love to me over and over again until we both are totally exhausted and fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

Hours later I wake up due to my growling stomach. Slowly blinking my eyes I roll my head over to where Loki is or at least should be but his side of the bed is empty. Then something is taken me by surprise: there his warm air blowing against my quim and as I look down Loki is lying between my spread legs his face only inches from my womanhood.  
Blushing I try to close my legs a bit but his hands immediately go to my inner thighs and hold me open.  
"It looks like a beautiful flower." His fingers ghost around my vagina gently stroking the sensitive skin while I am blushing even more.  
"Loki!"  
"Yes, my dear?"  
I look at him with raised eyebrows but he just ignores me and brushes his fingertips over my inner lips causing a light shiver going through my body.  
"Like an orchid. And that smell." He buries his nose between my legs and inhales deeply.  
"Loki!" I protest once more and try to shove him away, needless to say I do not have much success.  
A moment later he pulls back lying his chin onto his hands and staring at my most private parts. Again I try to close my legs but I only can move them for about an inch until invisibile hands hold me down. Huffing in defeat I throw my head back into the pillow, my Hunger forgotten, at least for now.

For a while nothing happens until his fingers are on me again. With his thumbs he slowly parts my outer lips holding me open for a moment.  
"You know what would make your lovely quim perfect?"  
"You leaving it alone for a bit?" I cannot help it but tease him.  
"Ehehehe. That would be the result, I guess, but no. It would be perfect if it would show that it is mine and mine only."  
"But I am already wearing this." I point to the now thinner collar/necklace.  
"I know, but still. Would you do that for me?"  
I can see his insecurity in his face which looks like a little child's somehow. Sitting up I gaze down at him.  
"And what would that be, I hardly can where a collar down there?"  
A huge grin spreads on his face "I will show you." With that a small shimer of green light appears and a tiny, golden snake wiggles its way up my inner thigh. Confused I blink my eyes at him but he only chuckles.  
"It might hurt a bit, sweet girl."  
Still not knowing where the tiny snake would be I watch with wide eyes as it slowly glides between my inner and outer lips vanishing for a moment, then it stops at the little nub on top of my quim.  
"Ready?" Loki looks at me questioningly and despite my fear of what that thing will do I nod my head.  
In the next moment a sharp pain goes all the way through my body starting between my legs and I cannot stifle a light gasp. A few seconds later the pain is gone, well nearly, and as I look down between my legs there is a golden ring in that little nub.  
"Now it is perfect. Thank you, Inga."  
"What for?" I ask while slowly moving my fingers to the little ring in form of a snake (obviously).  
"For your trust." He leans forward first gently kissing my fingers and then the spot where my quim is pierced now. As his lips touch the spot the throbbing pain, that has started to emerge, slowly subsides.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I do not know quite yet." Our eyes meet and he smiles at me lightly, right then my stomach growls at us angrily. "Oh, there must be a wild beast in here somewhere!"  
"Loki!" I scold him but he only starts laughing as he makes his way up my body and claims my mouth for a passionate kiss.

He wraps the blanket around us and in the next moment there is a knock on the door and Sygn brings us a large tray of food. On seeing my new collar her jaw drops but she does not dare to say anything. With a sideways glance she disappears seconds later and leaves us alone.  
"I should whip her for that look!" Loki states angrily.  
"Please, do not. Can you not understand her puzzlement? After all I am a slave just like her."  
"No, you are not!"  
"But to her I am."  
"Right. Now eat, sweet Inga. I do not want you to starve."

Silently we eat in bed occasionally touching or our eyes fixed on each other. Eventually everything is gone and I am so full.  
Holding hands we are sitting on the bed when something strikes me like lightning. Carefully I turn to him, my left hand slowly moving to his chest. His eyes land on my hand placed over his heart while I ask in a quiet tone "Loki, are you still going to bed other women as well?"  
Afraid of his answer I lower my eyes trying to hide my fear and insecurity.  
"Why should I? With a woman like you at my side. Mine."  
It feels like a heavy rock is falling from my heart and I nuzzle my face against him.  
"Moth... Frigga would have liked you."  
Looking up I see the sad expression in his eyes. "She was your mother, Loki. Maybe not by blood but she decided to be and that is even worth more, do you not agree?"  
"I do not know."

  
Tears are pooling in his eyes, so I squeeze his hand. "You miss her."  
Nodding he cuddles his head against mine. "And I did not even have the chance to say good-bye. They would not even let me to her funeral. The last thing I said to her was that she was not my mother."  
His hot tears are falling into my hair as I hold him close. "And what did she say?"  
Instead of telling me an illusion of the queen appears at the foot end of the bed saying "Always so perceptive about everybody else but yourself."  
"She is right, you know. She loved you, Loki. And where-ever she is, she still does."  
"I have never told her..."  
"Told her what?"  
"That I loved her."  
"I am sure she knew anyway."  
He quickly sits up a small smile on his face. "I have to show you something. Come."  
Eagerly he jumps out of bed and I follow him curious about what he has planned now. He walks over to the wardrobe and when he opens it, my jaw drops.  
Next to his different leather armours and other stuff at least 20 different dresses are hanging.  
"Do you like them?"  
Speechless I nod running my fingers over the soft fabric of a bright blue one with golden stitching.  
"Turn it on."  
"I cannot. Those dresses are for a queen and not a mere slave."  
"But you are not a slave. To me you are my queen. Do not make me spank you to turn on this dress!"  
"Fine." I smile at him while taking the beautiful gown out.

A bit later I am admiring the view in the mirror, the woman looking back at me barely reminding me of myself.  
"You look ravishing, sweet Inga. And now come."  
With a huge grin he grabs my hand and tugs me along with him, down several hallways until he finally opens a huge door and a beautiful garden lies before us.  
"Mother created this. She loved spending time here. She taught me my magic here."  
Beneath a close by tree a small, black-haired child appeares running towards a woman. Illusions of Frigga and a very young Loki.  
Smiling I grab his hand tighter and walk him over to a bench.  
"It is beautiful, Loki. Thank you for showing me."

Wordless we sit there until the sun is slowly setting, only holding hands and sharing kisses from time to time.  
Eventually it gets cold and when I start shivering we go back inside still holding hands. As soon as we enter the dining room a total silence spreads. Heidrun, Sygn and Ariane stare at us struggling to believe what they see.  
Hurriedly they run to the kitchen getting the dinner. I want to follow them and help but Loki does not let go of my hand.  
Questioningly I look from our interlaced fingers to his eyes but he just smiles at me.  
"Sit, sweet Inga." He quickly grabs a chair and pulls it out for me with his other hand.  
Thanking him I slowly sit down. The throbbing between my legs is back but I do not want it to show, at least not in front of the others. Loki, however, seems to notice and quickly runs his hand up my leg gently touching his mark and a moment later the pain eases until only a slight tugging feeling remains.

All through dinner not a single word is spoken, only from time to time I catch one of the other girls looking at me. Well, I cannot blame them.  
After dinner Loki gets up and I see Ariane and Sygn flinch, obviously expecting some punishment but Loki only clears his throat before he starts speaking.  
"All of you have aparently seen that I have changed Inga's collar and clothing. She will be the only woman I shall bed from today and the rest of you will no longer be oblidged to that duty. You also will no longer be my slaves."  
All of our jaws drop and I find myself thinking "please, do not kill them" and I think I can see the same thoughts in the others eyes as well.  
"You will still work for me, for us, make our food, clean up, and so on. But you will be paid for your service. You can walk around the palace and even leave it but should you not be back before sunset you will regret it. Furthermore I cast a sell over your collars, so as soon as you lose a word about me or anything that happened in here, the collars will choke you to death."  
Suddenly there is a flash of green light and their collars change from the snake design to normal ones, probably not to cause any suspicion as, after all, the snake is Loki's sign.  
"You will still obey me and Inga. Should you not, there still will be punishment. And now, clean up."

They practically jump to their feet and start cleaning up. I slowly follow trying to figure out what all of this meant. When I want to grab the dishes to help them Loki's hand is on my wrist stopping me. "You are not a servant any more, you are my queen and queens do not clean up. And now come."  
Tugging me along he quickly brings me back to his chambers. "Take off your gown, my sweet girl and lie on bed."  
I start to undo the buttons of my dress while Loki just magics his clothes away once more and when I am still working on the buttons he is already naked on the bed.

After hanging my dress back up I stand in front of the mirror for a moment looking at my naked body. The marks his mouth has left on me are still visible and between my legs there is the slightest hint of gold, at least when I stand with my legs closed.  
Suddenly Loki is standing behind me wrapping an arm around me. "Look how beautiful you are." Gently cupping my breasts he steps even closer so his warm body is pressed against mine. Eventually he starts squeezing them and rolling my nipples until I throw my head back against his chest and close my eyes. I can feel the wetness between my legs grow when he abruptly drops his hand and parts my lower lips making his marking clearly visible.  
"Amazing. Not to painful I hope?"  
"No, it is alright."  
"Good. Now let us go to bed."  
"Already? The sun has only set about an hour ago."  
"I need to be up early tomorrow." He leads me over to bed and a moment later we are lying down spooning. "I will miss you so very much, my sweet Inga."  
"Miss me?" Confused I look at him over my shoulder.  
"Yes, I have to go to that stupid traditional hunt for the next two days."  
"Right. I heard about that. Odin and the nobles going to hunt in the woods on the outskirts of Asgard. I heard it is really dangerous."  
"Sometimes. There are all sorts of creatures out there."  
"Then I do not want you to go."  
"Is my Inga worrying about me?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Do not." He kisses me gently.  
"Why are you going in the first place if you think it is stupid?"  
"Fa... Odin loves going, so I kind of have to."  
"But would they not understand it after what has happened recently?" I do not want to mention Frigga's death again as I do not want to upset him again.  
"No, they would not. And now sleep."  
"Two days, you said?"  
"Yes, I shall return on the second day, most likely very late."  
"What am I going to do without you?"  
"Recover from me as I plan on staying inside you the whole day after I have returned."  
A light moan escapes me on his threat or should I say promise. "I cannot wait for that, Loki."  
We kiss passionately and soon drift off to sleep enjoying each other's body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Originally I had a different story in my mind but these characters sometimes just do what they want.


	8. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to leave and soon Inga misses him.  
> She also has some really interesting conversations and makes some discoveries

A cold breeze on my skin wakes me from my dreams and when I blink my eyes I see that it is still dark outside. I am on my stomach and the blankets somehow have slipped off me. Sleepy I search for them with my hand without looking. Then I freeze as someone's fingers ghost over my behind. I do not have to turn to know they are Loki's.  
Trying to slap them away I try to curl on my side wanting to go back to sleep but I cannot move – again.

"Loki!" My voice sounds slightly annoyed as I finally look over my shoulder finding him kneeling between my spread legs, his shaft hard and standing proud.  
"Good morning, little slave."  
"I thought I were not your slave any longer?!"  
"In some ways you will always be." Grinning mischievously he brushes his fingers over my back entrance.  
"No, Loki!" I try to squirm away but cannot.  
"Do not worry, I will not hurt you."  
"I do not want you back there. Why do you not use my quim instead?"  
"One: your quim is quite sore and two: your clitoris is not completely healed yet."  
"My what?" To demonstrate he gently tugs on the little ring.  
"Clitoris. That is what this sweet, little nub is called. I think I need to educate you about your own body at some point. Not now, though." Again his fingers tease my asshole and I let out a little yelp when he slowly presses in.  
"I thought you had to leave for that stupid hunt?"  
"Soon. But before, I want you to let me claim your last hole."  
"No, Loki. It is not made for that. Please."  
"At least you do not have to worry about me impregnating you if I take you there." He slowly thrusts his finger in and out before pulling back out completely. The feeling is weird, so different and when he has left me I feel so... empty.  
"Very funny. As often as you have claimed me one more time would not matter."  
"I promise you shall enjoy it."  
"Loki, no." The air suddenly is filled with a sweet scent and a moment later I feel a cold liquid spreading between my ass cheeks. "What are you doing?"  
His finger slips back into me, only easier this time. "I am using attar of roses on you. It makes the whole experience even more enjoyable."  
"I have not allow... AAAAH!" I cannot hold back a loud moan as his whole finger disappears in me. It burns lightly but somehow also feels good.   
"What was that?" He slowly moves his finger in and out and I can feel my legs begin to tremble.  
"Loki." A moan of his name this time.  
"I know, sweet Inga. Just relax."  
Then he pushes in a second finger. First he is only moving them in and out but in the end he scissors them inside me stretching me further. When he ads a third finger my whole body is shaking violently graving even more.  
"Shhhh. Good girl. It is not too bad, is it?"  
"No, Loki. Please."  
"Please, what, girl? You need to be more precise."  
"Please claim me back there as well, I need to feel you."  
Suddenly his fingers are gone and I groan in disappointment.   
"Your wish is my command, sweet Inga." With that he slowly enters me with his thick, long phallus making me whimper in light pain and pleasure. "Good girl. Take it all."

His thrusts are slow and tender and it does not take too long until I can feel my orgasm approach. Arching my back I press my butt firmer against him taking him even deeper. Eventually his hands find there way under my body rolling and pinching my already hard nipples. That is all it takes and I orgasm hard around him.   
My mind is hazy but I still hear him hiss behind me "so tight" and after another thrust, a rather hard one, his seed spreads inside me.

Soothing me he runs his hands over my back while my breathing slowly gets back to normal. "You have to relax, sweet girl. Otherwise I cannot pull out of your tight hole."  
"Maybe I plan to keep you here this way."  
"Ehehehe. Naughty, little slave." Kissing between my shoulders he rubs my back as he slowly pulls out.  
There is a short moment of pain when his head slips out and then I am empty again. Whining I grave him back in there and he seems to read my thoughts.  
"Soon, sweet girl. Very soon. And now go back to sleep."  
I feel him getting up his seed dripping from my whole running down to coat my lower lips. He pulls the blanket back over me and kisses my cheek.  
"See you tomorrow, my sweet girl. You do not have to wait up for me as it might be quite late. Oh, and these are your chambers now as well, so I expect you to be here when I return." Another kiss, this time on my forehead. "And now sleep again."  
Before I doze off again I whisper "I love you, Loki." But he is most likely gone by then.

 

When I wake again it is late morning and the sheets beside me are cold and have been for a while. Remembering what we have done that morning I carefully reach to my butt. The cleft between my cheeks is still a bit slippery from the oil and his drying semen. I also remember how his seed has run over my quim.  
Suddenly I realise the throbbing pain between my legs. With every heartbeat a new wave of pain washes through my, what has he called it? Clitoris? Yes, I think that was it.  
Curiously I sit up bending low to have a closer look at my quim. So far I have never done that, I just accepted the fact that it is there and never bothered to explore it any further. I know it feels good to touch the little nub or to rub it against my sheets but with Loki so skilled and experienced I want to know more about it.  
His words come to my mind "like a beautiful flower", well not really. I find it rather ugly. The bunch of dark blonde hair obscuring my sight a bit I bend even more. My inner lips are peeking out between my outer ones. They are also a darker shade of pink and, as I brush my fingers over them, I think they are also a bit more sensitive.   
Like Loki did just yesterday, I part my outer lips to get a better look at my inner ones. Hidden behind some curls of dark blonde hair I see the little golden ring shimmer in the light of the day. My nub is clearly swollen a bit and as I touch it, it screams painfully at me. A tear escapes me wishing Loki was here to ease the pain.  
But I do not stop my exploration despite the throbbing pain which seems to get worse every second. Eventually I also part my inner lips to see where Loki takes me. Carefully I slip my index finger inside me. It feels kind of weird; warm and moist. I run my fingertip over my inner walls being slightly surprised to find the surface rougher than expected.   
In wonder where that spot is, which makes me orgasm so hard and that makes me feel so good, I ad my middle finger pushing deeper. I stroke every inch but do not seem to find it, at least not until I push harder against the side up towards my belly. Letting out a gasp I do it again. My fingers are barely able to touch it but it feels great nonetheless. But no matter how hard I rub it, it is not enough to trigger that feeling, so eventually I give up in frustration.

Desperate for my orgasm I throw myself back onto the mattress.  
Damn, my fingering has just made that ache for release worse! Why can Loki not be here and thrust his impossibly long fingers into me and make me scream?!   
At those thoughts I suddenly feel a by now all to familiar tug in my lower regions. I close my eyes and concentrate on the last time Loki has put his mouth onto my lady parts and it does not take long until I orgasm without even touching myself.

For a while I just lay in bed staring at the ceiling, blanket pulled tightly against me, so I can smell him.  
At some point I feel too bored and get up. I quickly wash myself, however, sparing my lady parts as I do not want to wash his seed from me, at least not until he has returned.  
Afterwards I stand in front of my new dresses not knowing which one to pick. Eventually I go for a dark green one with black snakes in the fabric, golden stitching and a golden belt. It is rather tight around my breasts and waist, only the skirt being wider. I wish Loki could see me in it proudly wearing his colours.

With a last glance in the mirror I head towards the kitchen as I am starving. To my surprise it is empty as well as the dining room. I stuck my head into the bedroom and it is also empty. They are probably enjoying their new freedom and have left.  
Maybe that is better after all, so nobody disturbs me whilst cooking.

Singing and dancing I make myself a large lunch, plus something extra for the girls when they return. I put the different pots and a dish onto the table and just when I start eating the door opens and Heidrun, Sygn and Ariane come in laughing.  
As soon as they see me, however, they fall silent apologising for being late to make lunch. They are obviously afraid of the punishment Loki as mentioned.  
"Do not worry. Loki has gone for two days and I surely will not harm you. Go and grab some dishes and eat with me."  
Carefully looking at each other they soon sit beside me and we eat mostly in silence.

We are all stuffed leaning back in our chairs.  
"That was really delicious, Inga. Thank you."  
"Not a problem. I actually like cooking." I smile at them but they somehow seem reserved. "Okay, tell me what is bothering you?"  
"Well..." Hesitating Ariane looks over at Heidrun who is shaking her head with a stern face. "Nothing." She quickly says.  
"You want to know what is going on between Loki and me?"  
They curiously look at me but do not say a word, so I tell them everything. From how I came here to how he had taken me the very first night, etc. And eventually even about the day my father had shown up in the throne room and how I had wanted to kill myself.  
"And now I am in love with him." I conclude.

They sit there with their jaws dropped staring at me.  
"Love him? Are you sure?" Heidrun finally asks.  
"I do not know. I have never felt like this before. He is only gone for hours and I really miss him." Plus the throbbing pain between my legs reminds me of him every second.  
"Wow. But how? I mean he is kind of cruel." Sygn shudders. "He once took me so hard that I was bleeding afterwards."  
"I think, he sometimes just wants other people to feel the pain he is feeling as well." Damn, have I said too much?  
"What do you mean?" Ariane asks curiously.  
"I cannot share details as I do not want to betray his trust, but he had a hard time." I quickly decide to change the topic seeking advice from them. "Can I ask you guys some things?"  
"Sure?!" Heidrun furrows her brows.

Fidgeting in my seat I think about how to best proceed. "Well, I have not mated with anybody before Loki, so there are certain things I do not know about." I carefully speak hoping they will not laugh at me but when I look up and look into Heidrun's warmly smiling face I just have to smile as well.  
She quickly comes over and takes the seat next to me reaching for my hand. "You can ask us anything, do not worry."  
"Right. Where do I start?" The others come closer as well looking at me expectantly. "Ahm, I am a bit afraid about the whole thing actually. I mean it feels good most of the time but what if I am doing something wrong?"  
"I do not think you could possibly do something wrong when he is mating with you."  
"I just want to bring him pleasure, like he does to me and I do not know how."  
"Have you had him in your mouth, yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Did he like that?"  
"I do not know."  
"Well, did he have an orgasm and shoot his seed into your mouth?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. So that is one way of pleasuring him. You can also stroke him with your hand or ride him."  
"Ride him? But how should that bring him pleasure?"  
They chuckle lightly and a deep blush creeps over my face. "Oh, do not be ashamed. Has your mother never told you how you could pleasure your future husband?"  
"No, we have never spoken of such things."  
"Such things?"  
"About mating and breeding and so on."  
"But you know how that works with the babies?" Sygn asks gobsmacked.  
"Sort of."  
"By the Gods, we really should start at the beginning then." Heidrun exclaims. "Do you have your monthly bleeding yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, good." She explains me in details how everything works. I remember Loki's explanation and how I did not understand anything but now with Heidrun it is quite clear.

"So I might already carry his child?" I feel all my colour drain from my face. I am surely not ready for that yet.  
"Highly unlikely. I worked as a midwife before Loki brought me here and I have never heard of a Jotun breeding with an Asgardian."  
That, however, saddens me because I was hoping to have children some day. Swallowing hard I speak again "But he does not look like a Jotun, right? I mean I have never seen one."  
"I have not either but yes, he looks like an Asgardian in every detail. He is only a bit bigger than most Asgardian man."  
"Bigger?"  
"His penis. I have never seen such a big one before. Not that I have too much experience. What do you guys say?" They all agree that Loki is rather big and his testicles quite heavy as well.

There is a moment of silence until Ariane shyly asks "How have you done it so far? Only with you on your back?"  
"No, he has also taken me from behind and this morning..." My head turns crimson when I think about his thick shaft in my butt.  
"This morning, what?" Heidrun asks squeezing my hand.  
I do not know why but I suddenly feel like I have to whisper "He has claimed my butt."  
"Did you enjoy it?" Sygn asks eagerly.  
"Kind of. But it is not made for this, is it?"  
"Not really. But why not do it if it feels good?" Heidrun tries to calm me.  
"But it is wrong to do that."  
"Who is saying that? A lot of men like it because it is tighter than vaginal sex and if you like it as well then why not do it?" Sygn argues. "I had never done it until Loki and he made it feel so good that I actually sometimes preferred it that way. It is different."  
Everybody nods and then out of the blue the soaked sheets from yesterday come to my mind.

"Is it normal to wet the bed during intercourse?" I ask carefully.  
"What do you mean 'wet the bed'?" Ariane stares at me as do the others.  
"Nothing. Forget what I said." I suddenly feel the need to hide somewhere.  
Then Heidrun's face lights up. "You have squirted? With Loki?" Now all their faces look astound.  
Deeply shamed I nod my head.  
"How has it felt?" Sygn sounds excited suddenly.  
"Weird." Confused I look from face to face and once more Heidrun grabs my hand and explains.  
"If a woman squirts it means she has a really intense orgasm. It is a rare thing to happen. You must have really enjoyed what he has done to you."  
Shrugging my shoulders I think of his hips slapping against my lightly sore but, my legs held up and then... "He hit something inside me that felt absolutely amazing."  
"Yeah, Loki is good at hitting that spot. Must be because of his size."  
"Which spot?"  
"Well, every woman has a very sensible spot in her vagina and when it is stimulated it can cause an orgasm, sometimes more intense than others." Heidrun calmly explains.  
Nodding I sit back thinking about anything else I wanted to know when the part with the 'riding' comes back to my mind.  
"And what about riding him? How does that work?"  
They smile at my curiosity and Heidrun starts to explain again "Well, he is on his back and you straddle his hips. Take his hard manhood and slowly guide it into you before slowly sitting down on him. He is rather big so that position might hurt a bit at the beginning. Go slow, let his girth stretch you and then move your hips. Back and forth, up and down, rotate them, whatever feels good for you."  
"Have you done that with Loki?"  
"No, I do not think he wanted to give over control to any of us but he might to you."

For a while there is a complete silence when I another question, that has briefly been touched earlier, comes to my mind. "Has any of you guys ever seen him in his Jotun form?" I was really curious what that would look like. In all my life I have never seen a Jotun, only in drawings, and thinking that Loki really looked like that somehow scared me.  
"No. And do not ask him about it. I once did and I could not sit for a week." Sygn explains.

I leave it there and we quickly clean up. While we are washing the dishes Ariane brushes her fingers over the soft fabric of my dress.  
"It is so beautiful. And the one you wore yesterday!"  
"He has put about 20 into the wardrobe for me. One more beautiful than the other."  
"He really seems to like you, Inga. But, please, be careful. Do not betray him in any way."  
"Not that I would, but why?"  
"Well, he is very possessive and I think his mind is rather fragile, so if he felt betrayed you might not survive that."  
I think about his outbreak the day before when he accused me of planning something and I just know she is right but I do love him and I have no intention of breaking his trust.  
"I guess you are right. What are we doing now?"

We end up playing stupid board games and chatting about how Loki crossed our paths. All our stories are quite similar: Loki watched us in another man's form and when he found us suitable he brought us here.

A shiver runs down my spine when Heidrun, who has been the first one he abducted, tells the story about her first night here.   
She had lied when he asked her about her virginity and when he found out he was furious. "He threw me onto the bed asking me to spread my legs, so he could check. I was so nervous as I had made love with a good friend once. I said, he would have to trust me. But he forced my legs open and parted my folds. When he saw the truth he let out a primal scream.  
The next moment I found myself incapable of moving. He pulled out a whip and hit me until I was crying, first my front and then my back. When he thought I had enough for my 'devious lie', he took me roughly, vaginal and then anal, the whole night.   
When he was finished with me I could not move an inch without feeling what he had done to me."

For a moment everybody is silent then Sygn starts to speak. Her story is equally horrible and even before she is half way through I excuse myself and head for our chambers.  
Half way there I change my mind and instead go to the gardens.  
Tears in my eyes I sit down onto the bench where we sat yesterday. How can I love someone so cruel?  
What happened to Heidrun and Sygn could have easily awaited me as well. Remembering how he inserted his fingers into me to check, I feel a shiver going down my spine. It had felt so weird. I wanted to run not letting him have me.  
In a perfect world some nice guy would have married me and taken my virginity in our wedding night. But now it had been stolen from me surely without my consent. And I love him? How stupid is that?

I sit there for a long while thinking about whether to run from him while he is gone but somehow I know my necklace will not allow that. And where should I run to?  
His facial expression comes to my mind when I told him that I loved him, it was somehow shocked, disbelieving and also hopeful. Has he ever felt loved before, apart from his mother maybe?  
Have I? Tears start running even more when I realise that for me it probably was not that much different. Father has never told or even shown me that he loved me, mother surely and also my sisters. But father?  
Loki's words come back to my mind "if her virginity was not so valuable, you would have sold her a while ago!" right in that moment I know Loki was right.  
I am so confused about my feelings for Loki. On one hand I really love him and on the other hand I am afraid of him. Why can he not be here and I could talk to him about it?  
Why has he violated the other girls that much? Well, I guess he also has violated me at the beginning, but why?  
Something Heidrun said earlier comes to my mind and that probably is the solution to my questions: he felt betrayed.

That must have reminded him of Odin and Frigga not telling him of his true parentage. Maybe there is even more to that, something he has not told me yet. He must have felt like he has always been betrayed and lied to and he does not want that any longer. Understandable.   
But still that is not an excuse to violently rape women. I need to talk to him about this when he comes back. I will not run or shy away from him!

Later that night I lie in his bed, naked, nuzzling my face into his pillow and inhaling his distinct scent.   
The throbbing in my clitoris is almost killing me and I cannot find sleep. Maybe it will help to cool it a bit. Determined I get up and head to the kitchen the way I am, not bothering for any clothes.   
I get some ice and put it on my swollen, little nub and it immediately feels better.

Just when I want to go back to bed with the ice, Heidrun suddenly appears in the doorway.  
"Inga? Everything alright?"  
Startled I spin around and her eyes immediately drop to where my hand is pressing the ice.  
"Are you injured down there?"  
"No. Everything fine." My voice does not sound all too convincing.  
"Come. Sit on the table and let me see."  
"No. It is nothing." Suddenly I feel ashamed.  
"I have seen a lot of naked women before. Do not worry. Have you cut yourself down there whilst trying to shave your hair?"  
"What?" Confused I look at her.  
"Sit down and let me see!" She grips my shoulders and sits me onto the small kitchen table. I try to fight against her hand on my wrist but eventually she wins the fight. Desperate I quickly try to close my legs but it is too late.  
"What in all Nine Realms is this?" She bends down lower to take a closer look. "Loki?"  
I just nod whilst looking away. I cannot look her in the eye like that.  
"It looks beautiful but it is a bit swollen."  
"Yes. The ice helps."  
"Right. Possessive, is he not?" She smiles at me and I have to smile back at her while hopping down onto the floor.  
"I guess." Then I remember what she has just said. "What was that about shaving?"  
"Well, some women shave their hair down their."  
"Why?"  
"Because they like it. Or their men do." Looking over her shoulder she slowly lifts her nightgown until I can see her naked mound.  
"Has Loki seen you like that?"  
"Yes."  
"Does he like it?"  
She chuckles lightly while nodding her head "By the look on his face, I think he did." My facial expression must have given away my thought of surprising him with that when he comes back as she started laughing even more. "You really like him, do you not?"  
"He has been through so much pain that I just want him to be happy."  
"I will show you tomorrow morning. And now go to bed and take the ice with you."  
"Thank you, Heidrun. You are like a bigger sister to me." I throw my arms around her and hug her closely.  
"I like you, too, Inga. And now, good night."  
"Good night."

Not much later I am cuddled in bed inhaling Loki's scent and soon I slowly drift off into a deep slumber.


	9. Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet a short chapter but no less intense

I am woken by a cold breeze on my skin once again, only this time the sheets are still on me. Startled I turn only to see Loki standing in the open doors.  
"Loki! You are back!" I quickly jump up and run towards him. Throwing my arms around him I quickly kiss him. With a soft smile on his lips he guides me over to the bed. We are sitting next to each other and his hand gently brings my face towards his and our lips meet again for a passionate kiss.   
"I have missed you, sweet Inga."  
"I have missed you, too." Feeling a sudden rush of boldness I straddle him and push him back onto the bed reaching for his leather covered manhood.  
"What is this?"   
"I want to ride you."  
"What? Was this your idea?" He obviously knows about my ignorance.  
"Well, I might have asked the other girls for some advice."   
Instead of smiling happily as I have anticipated his face turns cold "You dare to talk about our relationship with those women? How can you do this?" I cannot help but notice the hurt tone in his voice.  
"I just wanted to be able to pleasure you." The first tears run down my face.  
"What else have you talked about?" He basically jumps up and in that movement throws me onto the bed. "TELL ME!"  
Dumbfounded I stare back at him not knowing what to say.  
"Have they told you that I am a monster? Yes? Well, nothing you did not know already!"  
"Loki, please." I am afraid of him, his face is suddely full of rage.  
"Please, what? Yes, I have raped them. Is it that what you want to hear. I fucked them on that bed until they were raw and bleeding. And now you do not want me anymore."  
I am shaking but not because of the air getting colder in here every second but because I am afraid.   
"No, Loki. I still love you." I am whispering in a low, submissive tone. "But please calm. You scare me. Please."  
"After all I am a monster. Do you want to see it? Yes?!"  
My mind screams no but nevertheless I slowly nod my head.

In the next moment the air gets even colder, goosebumps emerging all over my skin and then it happens. Suddenly Loki's skin turns blue, his hands and face are covered in strange circular welts. Where his beautiful green eyes normally are, now cold and cruel red eyes stare back at me, his long black hair is gone and his evil smirk revealing a row of fangs makes my heart stop. 

"Are you happy now?" Even his voice does not sound like his anymore, it is as cold as his glance and the entire room. He looks even more frightening than the drawings I have seen.  
"No." I can see the steam of my hot breath in the air.  
"No? I know, you want proof that I am a monster. Right, so shall it be." His clothes disappear and a naked Frost Giant is standing in front of me. The welts obviously cover his whole body, even his thick erection.

In one swift move he is on top of me his skin sending cold air against my skin. Roughly tugging at my nipples I feel my skin burn under his touch.   
"No, please, no." Tears start falling but not far as they freeze against my cheeks. His grip gets harder and he parts my thighs. And then he enters me in one bone-crushing thrust. My insides are burning and I scream...

 

Heavily panting I quickly sit up and turn on the light. I am drenched in sweat and my entire body is shaking. A dream. Thank the Gods!  
My face is wet with tears and somehow the horror of my dream is still there as I feel that burning sensation on my inside. I carefully slip a finger inside of me to check my quim. Relieved I sigh when everything seems to be normal.  
It is still the middle of the night and I do not want to go back to sleep afraid of another nightmare. Thinking about how monstrous Jotun Loki has looked in my dream a shudder goes through my body. Does he really look like that?   
Eventually I walk over to the wardrobe and pull out one of his soft green shirts. It goes down to mid thigh and the sleeves are rather long as well but somehow it gives me comfort. I curl back into bed, only on Loki's side this time.  
With the lights on, I fall back asleep after a horribly long while.

The next time I open my eyes the sun is up high already and I slowly turn onto my back stretching. There is a knock on the door startling me. Has another one woken me up?  
"Inga?" Heidrun's voice comes from the other side of the door.  
"Come in." I quickly jump up wanting to meet her half way. When she sees me a huge grin spreads on her face.  
"You are really missing Loki!"  
"Yes. And I had a nightmare and this somehow helped me calm down again."  
She puts a tray with food onto the bedside table. "A nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"  
Frustrated I sit back down on the mattress shoving a strawberry into my mouth. "I told him what we have talked about and he became angry, eventually turning into a Jotun and abusing me. It felt so real somehow. That, I guess, was the worst part. I could still feel the burning after I woke up."  
"Do you really think he would hurt you?"  
"No. - Well, after what you guys told me yesterday I am not sure anymore."   
She slowly sits down beside me and takes my hand. "He likes you. I do not think he could hurt you like that."  
Shrugging my shoulders my face suddenly lights up as I remember why Heidrun is actually here. "So how does that work?"  
Confused she looks at me, obviously not knowing what I am talking about.  
"The shaving thing."  
"Oh, right. Do you not want to eat first?"  
"No." My stomach is actually a tight knot in curiosity and I feel slightly sick with excitement.   
"Well, then. Let us go to the bathroom." She tugs something from her apron as she gets up. I eagerly follow her trying to get a glimpse on what she brought.

We enter the bathroom and she puts two things onto the sink: the first is a very sharp looking razorblade and the second a small bottle. "Sit down onto the counter, Inga."  
Jumping up there I wince lightly as my butt makes contact with the cold surface.  
"How is your clitoris?"  
It actually feels almost normal, there is only a light throbbing from time to time which I bearly even notice. "Good, I would say."  
"Great. Now lean back a little and spread your legs." As I do she lifts up Loki's shirt to expose my ladyparts and before I know it her fingers part my outer lips. "Yes, looking much better, as well. The ice helped."   
If I could, I would have moved away from her touch but there just is no space.  
"Oh, do not be ashamed, Inga."  
"It is just weird to have someone else touch me down there."  
"Understandable. Now" she hands me the bottle "squeeze some of this into your palm and then rub it into the hair you want to remove."  
Carefully doing what she said I squeeze some of the pink stuff into my palm before putting some onto my finger and rubbing it into my pubic hair where it turns white and foamy.  
"You can shave only a bit or everything, whatever you feel like."  
Thinking about her completely naked mound I cover every last hair.  
"Okay, good. Now comes the tricky part. Have you ever used a razorblade before?" Shaking my head I stare at her. "Not a problem. I will show you." She grabs it and slowly puts it down on my skin. "Be careful. Not too much pressure on your skin. And then just gently brush it over your skin. See." With one move there is a stripe of pale skin emerging where only moments ago thick curls were.  
"Here, try it." She hands me the blade and I do it as well, only that the part I have just shaven is not nearly as clean as hers.  
"Not a big deal. Rather do it twice than cutting your skin."

After a couple of more tries I have got it and in no time I am bare down there. Heidrun only helps me with the bits I cannot quite see. It feels weird at first, so cold. But when I jump down from the counter and Loki's shirt is brushing over the newly exposed skin, it feels amazing.  
"There you go. And your piercing looks even better that way."  
In wonder I stare into the full-size mirror in our chambers, the shirt lifted up to expose my womanhood, now the golden ring clearly visible between my lower lips. Letting the shirt fall back down I turn to Inga throwing my arms around her. "Thank you so much. I love it."  
"Great. Then I will leave the stuff here. Oh, and I will get you some lotion that eases the scratching when the hair grow back."   
Thanking her again I follow her to the door and let her out. 

Once she is gone I pull off the shirt and just like the day before I sit onto the bed, bent over with my legs spread. She was right the swelling is almost gone and when I touch it, it feels good again. Still in awe I brush my fingers over my mound over and over again. The skin feels so smooth. I cannot wait until Loki sees me like that.

When I have finished breakfast I take a long bath enjoying the comfort of the warm water. Afterwards I dry myself off and my eyes land on the bunch of hair under my arms. In a sudden urge I grab the shaving foam and the blade and those hair are also gone in no time.

Getting dressed I head to the dining room and just like the day before we play board games talking about our old life - pre Loki. And it turns out that each of us had something in their life they hated and that they are happy to no longer be part of. For me it is definitely my old job, for Heidrun it is the slum area she lived in, for Sygn it is her whole family and for Ariane it is her old neighbour who has been stalking her.  
Like that the day goes by in no time.

The sun has set a while ago when I go back to our chambers and there still is no sign of Loki. I quickly undress, fix my hair and rub some flowery lotion into my skin before jumping naked onto the bed waiting for Loki. I know he has said I do not have to but I want him, I miss him.  
An hour later there is still no sign and I get cold. I wrap myself in the sheets and look around the room. My eyes land on his book and I pick it up but due to the foreign writing I cannot read a thing.   
When I put it back down I see that in a lower shelf there is another book. This one is in a familiar writing. The book itself is rather thick and the pages are rimmed with gold. The cover is black leather with golden writing. The title simply reads "MAGIC STORIES".  
Curiously I open it and start reading. It contains several different stories from all over the Nine Realms, each having some kind of magic in them. From Midgard for example there is a story about a boy becoming king through tugging a magic sword from a rock.

 

I just turn the pages when the doors fly open and Loki comes in. I fight the urge to shoot out of bed and run to him, instead I slowly put away the book, never breaking eye contact with him, and pull away the sheets reveiling my naked body to him. His jaw drops as soon as his eyes land on my quim. Teasing him even more I slowly spread my legs to give him a better view of what is his.  
In the blink of an eye his clothes are gone and he is coming towards me quickly. Just when he reaches the bed he stops, his face changing.  
"Why did you do that?" He stares at me conspicuously.  
"Do you not like it, Loki?"  
"I do. But this was not your idea, was it?"  
"Well, Heidrun might..."  
A deaphening scream comes from him "HEIDRUN!" and a few moments later she is stumbling into our chambers, her face full of fear. "Yes, my Lord."  
"How dare you do this? She is not yours!" He lifts his hand in order to slap her but I quickly jump to my feet running over to him and grabbing his wrist in order to stop him. "Please, Loki. I wanted it. She just helped me. Please, do not be angry at her."  
Ripping his wrist from my grip he rips Heidrun's nightgown and bends her over the chair standing by his desk. From out of nowhere he suddenly has a whip in his hand.  
"No, Loki. Please. It was my idea."  
His eyes are cold as ice when they land on me. "You let her see what is mine!" A loud wush sound sends goosebumps over my body but the sound the leather on Heidrun's skin, followed by a pained yelp from her is even worse.  
"Please, Loki, no. Stop. Please." I am crying while I head towards him trying to make him stop.   
Just when he strikes the next blow I am within reach but I cannot stop his movement, however, the leather does not land on Heidrun this time but on my breasts. I see stars dancing in my vision as I stumble backwards.  
"I will tend to you in a moment, you litte whore! Showing your cunt to everyone who wants to see it!"  
I land on the floor in front of the bed and no matter how much I try I cannot get up to help her while he continues his blows, eventually breaking her skin. Her screams get quieter after each stroke, tears running down her face. Helpless I have to watch him beating her until her body finally has mercy and she blacks out.

As soon as her body turns limp Loki turns to me and he roughly grips my upper arm. The welts on my breasts are an angry red and with every heartbeat I feel them sting. Loki eyes them wordlessly for a moment and then I find myself suspended in the air without any visible bindings.   
"What else have you done while I was gone? Have you told them what that monster did to you?"  
I just stare at him disbelievingly. Where is my sweet, loving Loki?  
"Of course you did. I shall make you pay for that!" The whip is suddenly in his hand again and he strikes me over and over again on my entire body without mercy. Tears are running down over my face and even my body but unlike Heidrun I do not black out.  
In the end Loki grabs me and shoves me onto the bed. He forcefully rams his hard shaft into me and like in my dream it burns, at least at first. Roughly thrusting into me the feeling and sounds are getting wetter and I just know that I am bleeding, fiercely as it feels.  
After he has released his seed into me he throws me around onto my stomach and starts spanking my already sore butt with his flat palm until he is hard again and then thrusts into my back entrance, so it knocks the air from my lungs. If my head was not pressed into the mattress, I am sure the whole palace would hear my screams.  
Again he finishes inside me and when he speaks his voice does sound like Jotun Loki from my dream. "Are you happy now that you have finally encountered the monster?"  
Right then I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end here but it just felt right


	10. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of emotions in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to update, but last week was quite tough.

"Inga? Please."  
I blink my tear-stained eyes not knowing where I am, pain throbbing between my legs. "No, please. No. No. No."  
"Inga? Wake up. You are dreaming."  
I blink my eyes again several times until I see Loki's concerned face in front of me. Flinching back from him my subconsciousness reminds me of what he has done to me. Wait. Has that been another dream?  
I practically shoot up and glance around the room. There is no unconscious Heidrun and there are no welts on my breasts. A sigh of relief escapes me before I throw my arms around Loki.  
To check if I am really awake this time, I pinch my arm and the sting somehow calms me but also sets off a wave of tears.  
"Shhhh, sweet girl. I am right here it was just a dream. I am here to protect you." He gently whispers in my ear whilst petting my back.  
"I have missed you so much, Loki." I sob against his shoulder, the horror of my dream still fresh. In some way this dream was even worse than the first one as Loki looked like himself this time.  
With a quick move he puts me onto his lap, my body still wrapped in the blanket, and cuddles me against him. Like that we sit until my tears finally have dried.  
"Are you feeling better, my sweet Inga?"  
A soft smile spreads on my face as I look into his eyes. "Yes, Loki. Thank you."  
He returns the smile and tenderly kisses my forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
Thinking about it I find that I do. I want to talk with him about what he has done to the other three girls and why. But how best to proceed?  
"Please, do not be angry at me or anybody else. Please."  
Furrowing his brows he still holds me tight. "Okay." His tone is slightly insecure.   
Inhaling deeply I start talking "I dreamed of you, Loki. You were angry at me and Heidrun. First you whipped her until she was unconscious, then you whipped me before raping me until I was bleeding."  
"I would never..."  
"But you did. Maybe not that extreme but you did."  
His face looks hurt like a little boy in some way. "You do not want me any longer?" He tries to get out from under me.  
Shaking my head I cross my arms behind his neck. "I do want you, Loki. Let me explain."  
He stops squirming and looks me in the eyes swallowing the lump in his throat. Tears in his eyes he whispers "Okay."  
"I was seeking advice from the other women and we talked about sex and everything. It was good until they started telling how you took them by force or how you treated them when you were angry. And I suddenly was, am afraid of you. I mean what happens the next time you are really angry, maybe not even at me but in general. Who says you will not hurt me like that?  
And then I had those dreams. You were so cruel to me.   
I love you, Loki, but you have to swear that you will never do this to me. Please."  
Tears are running down his face "You really think I would do this to you?"  
"Not normally, no. But what if I do something wrong and you get extremely angry at me?"  
"You should better go then." He shoves me off him and quickly gets up heading for the door.  
My eyes widen in shock "No, Loki. I will not!"  
"I cannot swear that because if you break my heart like everyone else has then I cannot guarantee anything. So you better go now while I let you."  
Under tears I reply "I am not worried about something as serious as that but the girls have not broken your heart and you violated them. That is what I am worried about."  
"They lied to me! Like everybody else. First making me think I was special and then I found out they were lying. I am sick of that. When every single thing in your life is a lie, even the way you look, then how can you go on? How?"  
I can feel his heartbreak but I still do not think that justifies what he has done. "I know you were hurt milions of times by your parents, probably your brother and only the Gods know by who else but why did you rape those innocent women?"   
"I thought they like me, they would want to be my companion maybe." He whispers meekly.  
My jaw drops and within the blink of an eye I am at his side "You did not want to be alone anymore?!"   
His forehead is wrinkled and his tears are falling as he nods for the briefest time.  
"Oh, Loki." I pull him into a tight embrace. He just wanted someone who loved him, someone to share his life with and like so often before he got hurt. 

At first he is squirming and fighting against my embrace but eventually lets it happen and puts his face into the crook between my neck and my shoulder.  
"It is okay, Loki. I am here. I am your companion and should you feel angry, I can take it rough, just do not hurt me. I am here for you. Shhhh."  
Like that I whisper for a while until he has calmed. Blinking his eyes at me he looks even more like a little boy. "You still love me?"  
I cannot help it but smile "Of course I do." He is grinning as well when he takes a step back to fully look at me. "How is your..." I can exactly pinpoint the moment he realises my mound is completely bare and I feel myself blushing from head to toe. "Inga?!"  
"Do you like it? It was supposed to be a surprise." My eyes are on his boots as I somehow cannot look him in the eye.  
"Well, it is a surprise. And I love it. Sit down for me, please and show me."  
I slowly sit onto the edge of bed and part my legs for him. Dropping to his knees between my legs he brings his face on the same level as my quim and I only hear him gasp.  
"All this for me?"  
"Yes, Loki."  
With a primitive growl his face suddenly is buried between my legs sniffing, licking and sucking. It feels so good that my juices are running out of me in no time, forgotten the dreadful nightmares.   
Throwing my head back I press my hips even further against his eager mouth and then my first orgasm washes over me.

I look back up just in time to see him wipe his chin clean of my juices. An mischievous grin on his face he slowly gets up. "Remind me to thank Heidrun for this."  
For a moment I am gobsmacked but then start giggling "I will. And would my King do me the honor now and claim me."  
His eyes widen at my words and I only realise what I have just called him. Well, it was not too difficult after all, was it?  
Like usually he magics away his clothes and seeing his hard penis I let out a moan of anticipation. I lean back onto my elbows spreading my legs even wider and he basically jumps at me.  
The sex is rough, dirty and fast, at least the first two times. After that we both seem to calm a bit. I am exhausted and tired but still I do not want to sleep not when he is there with me.

Cuddled onto his chest I run my fingers over his skin while his hand strokes through my long hair.  
"I have missed you so much, Loki."  
"I have missed you, too." We are quiet for a while until something sends a shiver through Loki. "You said dreams. Was there another?"  
Damn, have I really said that? Well, I will not lie at him, so a quiet "yes" comes from me.  
"Was I cruel to you in that one as well?"  
"Yes. But it was just a dream and you are here now."  
"Tell me, Inga. Please."  
Sighing I try to remember the details but I only can think of Jotun Loki abusing me, the rest is blurred somehow. "Ahm, I do not remember how it started but we were fighting and you suddenly turned into a Jotun and I was so scared, and cold. You said something like I now finally saw the monster and then you took me. It burnt so much that I was screaming and then I woke up."   
When I look at him I can see the terror in his face and immediately regret telling him. "I am sorry, Loki. It was nothing but a dream." I quickly kiss him.  
"Were you scared of me?"  
"A bit, yes. But can we talk about something else? How was the hunt?"  
"That topic will not lighten my mood, I am afraid."  
An idea comes to my head and I stupidly grin at him. "Then this might."  
I quickly move down his body and before he can say anything I slip his manhood into my mouth sucking hard. It does not take long until he is fully hard again and feeling bold I get up straddling him. Carefully I line his erection up with my entrance.  
"What are you do... Aaah!" His voice breaks as soon as I slowly sink down on him taking him inch by inch.   
Heidrun was right, the position is painful but not too much. Taking my time I lean forward kissing his chest while I let my womanhood adjust to his thick shaft. Eventually He is fully sheathed inside me and I let out a moan at the feeling of him stretching me so entirely.  
Slowly sitting back up I put my hands on his chest and start rotating my hips carefully. His eyes are glued to my breasts and when I rock my hips a bit faster his mouth falls open and his eyes roll back into his head.  
After a while I get bolder and my moves become faster until I am basically jumping up and down on him. Changing the angle I finally feel him hitting that spot and a loud, guttural moan falls from my lips as I repeat the move.  
My breasts are bouncing wildly and I am screaming when Loki begins to thrust up into me while I am going down on him. With my upper body thrown back the feeling gets more and more intense and my climax is only moments away.  
Suddenly I feel Loki move and when I look at him he has sat up and his mouth is greedily sucking at my skin and then he bites down on my left nipple which triggers my orgasm and a moment later there is a loud growl and I can feel Loki's seed spread inside me.

Exhausted we fall onto the mattress, his arms tightly wrapped around me. My head is cuddled on his chest and I can hear his rapid heartbeat while his manhood is softening inside me. Content and satisfied I close my eyes nuzzling my face into his chest.  
"And who do I have to thank for this?" Loki's voice startles me. I slowly sit up and look him in the eye.  
"You are not angry?"  
"Why should I be angry? That felt amazing."  
"Because I talked to the others about our mating."  
"You were curious and of course you were. I apreciate that you take an interest in understanding all of this and especially in pleasuring me. And now let us sleep a bit."  
With a wide smile I cuddle back onto him and when I doze off a few moments later the sun is already coming up.

 

Is there someone crying? A child?  
Sleepy I blink my eyes when someone beneath me is moving. I only see Loki's sexy butt when I finally open my eyes as he is just getting up in all his naked glory. About to make a comment I hear the quiet whining again. What in all Nine Realms is that?  
Rolling onto my back I watch Loki kneeling over a bundle of rags near the door whispering "Shhhh. It is alright." And then as he gets back up, he is holding a little, furry ball.  
"What is that?"  
He proudly looks at me with a smile "This is Fenrir."  
"It is a wolf cub. A rather small one. Not older than a couple of weeks." Has he really been stupid enough to separate it from its mother?  
"I know. We were hunting some deer when we came across his mother. Those morons killed her before realising she had puppies. When they noticed they killed three of them as well. The little fella here hid in the bushes. I wrapped him in my coat and took him."  
"Well, without his mother he will not survive, so killing him would have been the wiser option." I sit against the headboard shaking my head. Poor creature.  
"Why would he die when we take care of him?"  
"Loki, he needs his mother's milk. I might not know a lot but I know about baby animals."  
There is that huge, mischievous grin on his face, the one telling you he is planning something and when his eyes land on my naked breasts I immediately know what that is.  
"Loki, no!"  
Still grinning he nods "You will be a great mother." And while he is still speaking I can feel my breasts swell.  
"No way, Loki! This is a wolf and I am an Asgardian woman. No!"  
Casually strolling over to me he puts the cute, furry ball onto my belly, his eyes glued to my chest. Then I feel the little creature moving and when I look down I see droplets of white fluid run from my nipples and before I can do anything the tiny wolf buries his snout against my right breast biting my nipple and starting to suck.  
"Ow! That hurts!"   
Like understanding what I have just said the little one looks at me with his puppy eyes. Rolling my eyes I look at Loki who is staring at me with raised eyebrows.  
Sighing I look back at the puppy on my upper body sort of giving him the permission and a moment later he continues to feed on my breast.  
"Thank you, Inga. You are amazing." Loki sits down next to me and wraps an arm around me while watching the wolf cub drink.

Silently we sit there and watch the cute thing drink. Eventually when one breast seems to be empty he switches to the other side and continues.  
"Hungry, is he not?" Loki smiles at me.  
"I hate you, Loki."   
"No, you do not."  
"I would not be that sure about that if I were you. Look what he has done to my nipple." The soft skin is quite sore and it stings lightly.  
"Nothing I cannot fix." His fingers gently run over me there and in the next moment everything is back to normal.

When he is sated in the end he cuddles onto my belly and falls asleep.  
"He likes you."  
"It is more like I am his milk bar, you know."  
"I would not say that. You are his mother now."  
Something strikes me like lightning "Does this not seem familiar to you?"  
"What does?"  
"A king takes in an enemy's child which had been left to die and adopts it." The moment I say that recognition hits him and his jaw drops.  
"Right. But I did not have any plans when I took him and I will not lie to him. And he was not left to die, his mother was killed."  
Grabbing his hand I pull him close and we passionately kiss.  
“Maybe you just learned from your parents' mistakes.“

For a while we just lie there watching the little pup sleep until I catch Loki staring at me and licking his lips. The next moment his lips greedily suck at my nipples.  
"Loki! What are you doing?!"  
"I... want... to taste... you."   
I can watch as the sheets covering his lower half start tenting while he keeps sucking at my nipple. When suddenly his teeth dig into my soft skin there I cannot stop a yelp escaping from my lips.  
"Not in front of the children, Loki!" I scold him pointing at little Fenrir luckily still sleeping soundly on my belly.  
Furrowing his brows he looks down at him before smiling mischievously. 

Quickly jumping off the bed he grabs the blanket the little one has been wrapped in earlier and now he is doing that again. Once there is only his little snout peeking out Loki carries him over to the bathroom.  
"And now" he turns around with a dark expression on his face "I shall take you until you feel me for a week even when I am not there."  
"Loki!" I am not really in the mood for him taking me over and over again. "I am hungry and my breasts hurt."  
"What is that?! My little slave being disobedient?"  
In protest I wrap the covers tightly around me even hiding my naked breasts from him.  
"You know this will not stop me from taking you."  
I very well know that but still I am hoping he will respect my wishes for once, so I tug the blanket up until it even covers half of my face.   
Chuckling at this he slowly rubs his rock-hard shaft until the first droplets of his semen emerge. "I will have you and you are allowed to choose how."  
"Loki, I am really not in the mood."  
"Okay, then I decide. On all fours, little girl. NOW!" His tone does not allow any resistence but nevertheless I stay where I am not moving an inch.  
"You want it the hard way then, but do not complain if I hurt you, wench."  
I expect him to magic the blanket away and an invisible hand bringing me into position but instead Loki comes over to the bed and rips the blanket off me. The fabric is tearing with a loud sound that makes me flinch.  
Pulling my knees up I try to squirm away from him but a moment later his firm and bruising grip is on my hips as he forcefully spins me around, so I am flat on my belly. With one hand wrapped around my waist he shoves my knees under me and holds me up. All this happens in the blink of an eye and it is like I am not weighing more than a feather to him.  
Right in the moment when I try to steady myself on my hands he is entering me with a rough thrust which is knocking all air from my lungs and a high gasp escapes me.

First his thrusts are rather painful put then he hits that spot inside me whilst starting to rub my clitoris and I cannot help but moan in ecstasy.  
"That is my dirty girl. Graving my cock so very much."  
Moaning his name over and over I quickly can feel my orgasm approaching and finally when he is roughly tugging at the ring in my clitoris I explode with a deaphening scream which is muffled a moment later by Loki's huge hand over my mouth.  
"Shhhh, sweet Inga. You will wake Fenrir." He holds still inside me and waits until the clenching of my inner walls has stopped before pulling his still hard shaft from me.

Sighing I look back at him over my shoulder and what I see makes me shiver slightly. His eyes are fixed on my butt and his tongue is slowly licking over his lips.   
"No, Loki. Not again."  
"Did you not enjoy the last time?" The smirk on his face tells me he already knows the answer to his question and before I can protest any further his oily finger easily slides into me, soon followed by a second one.   
Not much later I cannot stop my moans getting louder which makes Loki chuckle. "Good girl." With those words a third finger glides into me and I nearly scream as his fingers search for that sensitive spot inside me.  
"Shall we try something new, sweet Inga?"  
"And what would that be, my King?" My head turned towards him I watch his face light up at my words.  
"Well, when I alone can bring you so much pleasure, how about two of us?"  
Confused I furrow my brows and then out of the corner of my eye I see something move. Expecting the little wolf lumbering out from the bathroom I turn my head and nearly let out a scream as a second Loki is coming towards us, and just like his doppelganger he is naked with a large erection.   
"What in all Nine Realms?"  
"Do not worry, we will make you enjoy every second of this." The new Loki states as he slips onto bed beside me running his fingers over my already hard nipples.  
"Exactly." The Loki behind me claims as his tip slowly breaches into my back entrance.  
"AAAAH!"   
His fingers dig into my hips bruisingly hard as he slowly slides deeper into me. "Good girl, take it all." 

Suddenly the other Loki moves and while the Loki behind me holds me up he glides under me his fingers toying with my sensitive nipples. "You are so beautiful." Smiling softly at him I swallow down the moan in my throat. "And so tight. I wonder how tight you are with the two of us inside you."  
I freeze at his words. How is that going to work? My poor butt!  
Sensing my shock he grins and brings his tip to my quim and with a gasp he easily glides in.  
"Fuck!" The face before me looks like one in extreme pain, however, I am sure it must be the opposite.

For a few moments both of them hold still and try to control their breathing and then they start moving, stuffing me with their thick cocks and it feels so amazing.   
My legs are shaking and tears are running down my face a while later. They are still pumping into me and I feel like I am close to bursting, the stimulation almost being too much. To add to my misery the Loki beneath me suddenly sucks at my nipples and then something is rubbing against my clitoris and I fall...  
My vision is becoming black as all the muscles in my lower body contract and I scream. I hear both Lokis course and a moment later feel their seed spread inside me, warm and sticky.

 

When I open my eyes again their is a huge tray with food on the bedside table and there is only one Loki next to me stupidly smirking at me.  
His fingers teasingly run over my nipples as he kisses my cheek. "Looks like someone really enjoyed herself."  
Trying to punch him I turn around but quick as he is, he dodges out of the way right on time.  
"You are ready for the next round already? I thought you were hungry?"  
"Stop mocking me, Loki!"  
"I am merely fucking you, sweet slave." He thrusts his hips forward a bit, so that I can feel his already hard again penis against my thigh.  
"No!" Jumping up I sit on the edge of the bed grabbing a bowl with hot soup and start eating before he can take me yet again.

The tray is nearly empty and Loki has barely eaten anything just watched me most of the time. Has he eaten while I have been blacked out?  
"Are you not hungry, Loki?"  
"Not so much. At least not for food." His erection has been present the whole time and his penis is nearly purple by now.   
Seeing my eyes on him he grins from ear to ear. "Do you want your pudding, sweet slave?"  
Furrowing my brows in confusion I am about to ask what he is talking about, as there is none on the tray, he abruptly grabs my head and shoves my face into his crotch. "Be a good girl and take it in your mouth. You know how that works. Go on."  
Wiggling my head in protest I try to squirm away from him but I only end up falling off the bed kneeling beside him with my face still in his crotch. "Have you not had enough, yet?"  
"I need to make up for the two days I was gone, baby girl. And now take it in your marvelous mouth."  
I actually want to taste him, so I take him between my lips sucking hard. After bobbing my head up and down a couple of times his moans already sound desperate and the first droplets leak from his thick phallus. Wanting to test his stamina I cup his heavy testicles with my hand before tugging lightly. Apparently that is all it takes to make him shoot his hot sperm into my mouth with a loud growl.

Licking my lips I let him slip from my mouth and as I catch a glance of just how much I must have pleased him a huge, loving smile spreads on my face.   
He is panting hard with his head thrown back and his mouth open. His chest is quickly rising and falling and out of a sudden impulse I get up grab him and shove him backwards. Cuddling to his side I wrap an arm tightly around him and gently kiss his impossibly long neck. My Loki.

 

Eventually he has calmed down and his hand is on me tenderly running over my back. "That was awesome, Inga. Thank you."  
"I love how you taste. A bit like the winter." Damn, maybe I should not have said that but he just smiles at me. And then an innocent smile turns into that mischievous grin.   
"What?" I ask expecting an answer I will not like.  
"I like the way you taste, too. Your delicious, tight, little quim. And your milk." Before I can quite react his mouth is on my nipple sucking hard.  
"Loki!" I protest and try to shove him away from me. "Besides that is not me. That is just your magic."  
"Not quite. My magic only made your breasts lactate. The rest is entirely your body. Can you feel how your breasts become firmer again as they slowly fill up."  
Well, I can and it is a rather weird feeling, the skin so taut. Actually it is a bit painful. 

Suddenly Loki is moving and before I realise it I am on my back, my legs spread, my arms lifted up above my head and Loki's mouth drinking from my breasts.  
"Loki. No! You cannot drink Fenrir's whole milk."  
"I will not." With that he stops and bites first my right and then my left nipple before kissing down over my stomach until he finally reaches my mound. His preying tongue soon parts my lower lips and licks over my sensitive quim a couple of time until he can taste my arousal.   
"That is my good girl." Next he concentrates on my little, pierced clitoris. First he just gently rolls his tongue over it before he sucks it into his mouth and finally bites it.  
My moans are getting louder and louder as I arch my back into his touch so my quim is pressed even firmer against his mouth.   
Eventually he slips his tongue impossibly deep inside of me almost reaching that spot inside me but not quite. "Loki, please."  
"Please, what?"  
"Make me come. Please."  
"I do not know about that." Grinning at me he licks over my folds teasingly slow.  
Rolling my eyes I inhale deeply. Stubborn bastard. "Please, my King, make me come. Please."  
"That is more like it." With that he sucks my clitoris into his mouth while shoving two of his long fingers into me making me see stars as I orgasm with a deaphening scream.

 

In my post-orgasmic haze I hear Loki chuckling and then there is a whining coming from the bathroom. In order to scold Loki for waking the little wolf cub I try and sit up but somehow I am too weak.   
Blinking my eyes I watch Loki pick up the little creature while talking to it in a calming tone.  
"Shhhh. Everything is alright. Are you hungry? Look mummy is already waiting for you. You know I normally would not share her magnificent breasts but you are an exception." He puts the puppy onto my belly and when he takes a step back I can see his cock twitching and he is licking his lips.   
"Loki!" I scold him looking from him to the little one who is slowly making his way to my breasts.  
"You are leaking, sweet girl. And that is rather arousing."

I let out a little gasp when Fenrir eventually sucks my nipple into his small mouth. While he is focused on drinking Loki's finger collects the droplets that have run from my other nipple and brings it to my mouth. Curious about how it tastes I slowly open my mouth and lick his digit clean.  
"Not bad, is it?"  
I am surprised on how different it tastes from cow or goat milk, sweeter in some way. "Do you think that will work? I mean it is hard and almost impossible to raise baby animals when their mother has died."  
"He is strong." Lovingly Loki pets his back.  
"That is not what I am talking about. Each animal needs different things in their feeding and I am not sure if the wolves and the humans share much of these."  
Thoughtful he looks from Fenrir to me and back. "You are possibly right. I will go to the library tomorrow and see if I can find anything about it." He stretches out beside me and both of us watch while our little wolf feeds on my breasts.  
"How come you know so much about animals?"  
"You mean compared to the little I know about mating and so on?"  
"Yes." He smiles lightly at me.  
"My grandparents had a farm outside of the city. I used to spend the summer with them and grandmother taught me a lot about animals. One day I wanted to take over the farm but as soon as they both were dead, father sold the farm."  
"Of course he did.

Eventually Fenrir has finished and makes his way over my body sniffing at my face and arms, his tiny nose slightly tickling. Then he is moving lower and once he reaches my mound I quickly close my legs tight pressing my thighs together but Loki's hands quickly shove them apart again.  
"Loki! He is a baby! What the..."  
"Let him. He is bonding with you, he wants to know how his new mother smells, so he always will find you."  
With a cute little jump he lands between my legs and a moment later I can feel his tiny, cold nose against my quim. Whining lightly I look over at Loki who has got a stupid grin on his face, of course.  
"But I smell like you down there, do I not?"  
"Certainly. But you always do."

After sniffing down my leg he comes back up and curls onto my stomach and a few moments later is asleep once more. Loki takes him off me and cuddles him onto his own chest for a bit and then gets up.   
Suddenly in the corner of the room a mini version of Loki's bed appears and he puts the little creature down on it pulling a blanket up over him.   
I slowly get up stretching and head for the bathroom. I stop dead in my tracks when I pass the large windows. The sun is already setting. What happened to the whole day?

 

A while later I lie exhausted in bed with Loki cuddled to my side and toying with my sore nipples after he has taken me three more times.  
"I really missed you, Inga."  
"I can feel that!" I really do as there is a throbbing soreness between my legs where his seed is slowly running out of me.  
"Well, I needed to make up for the two days without being inside you."  
I am afraid to ask him that next question but I do nonetheless. "Do you think we can ever have a child together? Not just an adopted animal."  
I expect him to be angry at that question as he surely is aware of Frost Giants not being able to breed with Asgardians but instead he just furrows his brows.  
"Would you want to?"  
"Sure. Some day. You not?"  
"I do not know. But to be honest with you, I do not think it is possible in the first place." Now he looks angry and sad so that I start to regret ever asking him.  
"I am sorry, Loki. I did not want to upset you."  
"It is not your fault. It is just another thing I will never be able to have like any other Asgardian. Why did he do this to me? He must have hated me even back then when I was still a baby."  
It is clear he is talking about Odin. Is there regret in his voice? Has he killed him after all?  
"I do not believe he thought about this when you were little. I mean you surely did not think about how that will work out for Fenrir once he is bigger."  
"I will bring him back to the woods where he can find a mate."  
"But by then this will be home for him."  
Loki's eyes are somehow wide in shock and I literally can see the wheels turning behind his eyes. Good. Maybe he will be able to forgive Odin some day then?

I wrap my arms tightly around him and kiss him passionately before wishing him a good night.  
I am half asleep already when I hear his voice whispering "I love you, Inga."  
A small smile spreads on my lips and I soon fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	11. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes over several weeks and is a mixture of fluff and smut, plus a set up for the next chapters.  
> Enjoy!

I am woken by someone tugging my nipple and as I blink my eyes sleepily I see Fenrir sucking at one. I am on my side and behind me I can feel Loki cuddled up against me, his hand on my hip.  
"Go back to sleep, sweet girl. It is the middle of the night and he can drink with you sleeping."  
I want to protest and ask him if he even has slept for a second but before I can open my mouth I already drift off again, pretty surely with Loki's magical help.

When I wake again I hear someone whining heartbreakingly. The sunlight paints the room in a even more intense gold than it already is. Slowly sitting up I want to get to Fenrir but Loki is quickly coming out of the bathroom wearing his black leather pants and nothing else. I have to smile at the sight of my beautiful lover.  
"Hey, you. Are you hungry again? Yes?" He carefully picks the little fur ball up and brings him over to me.   
Smiling I lean back onto the pillows and take him from Loki. I put him on my chest and in the next moment his greedy, little mouth is on me. Surprised of the sudden pain I let out a quiet "ow" which makes Loki chuckle.  
"What is so funny, oh God of Mischief?"  
"I was just thinking of how you will deal with this when his teeth start to grow."  
I haven not thought of this yet but Loki is right, that will be a misery.

My facial expression must be rather stupid as Loki breaks out laughing.  
"Stop it, you! You will not find it funny anymore when I forbid you to touch my breasts because they are so sore."  
"Do you really think I will not be there to ease your pain?" He leans in and kisses me gently. "I need to go to the throne room. My duties await me. Are you two going to be alright?"  
"Sure. Behave yourself."  
Raising an eyebrow at me the rest of his armour appears. "Do I not always?"  
"No." I tease him.  
"You are lucky that our son is hungry now and that I have to go. Otherwise I would spank your sweet butt until it would be crimson." With that he heads out the door leaving me with an aroused throbbing between my legs.

When Fenrir is finally sated I get up and get dressed. I grab him and we head to the kitchen as I am starving.  
Heidrun is standing at the stove and smiles when she sees me. "Loki said you would be here soon for your breakfast." Then her eyes land on the tiny creature in my arm. "What is that?"  
I hold him out to her a bit so she can see him better. "This is Fenrir, he is a wolf cub."  
"Oh. What a cutie?" She comes over and pets his head while he is sniffing her hand. "But where is his mother?"  
"She was killed in the hunt as were his brothers and sisters. Loki could only save him because he was hiding in the bushes."  
"But he will not survive very long without his mother."  
"I am now."  
"No offense, but he needs more than love and care."  
"I am breast feeding him."  
"What?!" Her jaw drops and her eyes widen. "How?"  
Shrugging my shoulders I say the one word that explains everything "Loki."  
"He made your breasts lactate?"  
I simply nod slightly amused by her shocked face which probably mirrors my expression form yesterday.

 

A bit later I am sitting at the dining table eating scrambled eggs, bacon and ham. In no time the plates are empty but somehow I am still hungry.  
"Have you not eaten for several days, or what is wrong?"  
"I am starving. Probably the little fella here is stealing all my energy."  
"Alright, I will make you some waffles as well."

After three more dishes of food I am finally sated. I quickly help Heidrun to clean up only to be interrupted by Fenrir who is once again hungry.   
Sitting down on the sofa near the chimney in the dining room I open my dress a bit to pop out my breasts and feed him. Amused Heidrun watches us for a bit until she leaves us alone.

In the afternoon I hang out in the gardens with Fenrir where he has got enough space to run around and play. Lying in the gras I look up into the sky.   
It slowly is getting colder and it probably will snow in a couple of weeks. How quickly the time flys by.  
I am deep in thoughts when Fenrir jumps up onto my belly and heads straight for my chest.  
"Again? You are really greedy, you know!" Nevertheless I expose my breasts to him and let him drink.   
I need to rethink my dress selection. Tomorrow I will wear a dress which makes it easier to expose my breasts without opening and redoing the ties everytime.

 

Loki joins us for dinner again and afterwards we head to the chambers. Before I bring Fenrir to bed I feed him once more and on my way back to Loki I drop my dress on the way.   
He is curled up in a chair reading a book as I slowly approach him.  
"What are you reading?"  
With a grin he holds up a book called "All About Wolves And How To Raise Them".   
"Interesting?"  
"Very. Looks like we need to change your diet, sweet girl. You need to eat more meat to provide him with all the protein he needs."  
"You are joking."  
"No, I am not. You want him to be healthy, do you not?"  
"I guess."  
"Then you need to eat more meat. I will instruct our servants accordingly tomorrow." He suddenly snaps the book closed and stares at me, eyes filled with lust. "And now I will bed you."   
He basically jumps up and grabs me.

 

That is pretty much like day after day proceeds. Loki leaves after breakfast and I spend my days with the girls who become like sisters to me more and more, Fenrir never leaving my side - for obvious reasons. In the afternoons I normally go outside with him to the gardens. In the evening we sit together at the dining table and afterwards we go to our chambers.   
Until Fenrir is asleep we sit and read or talk and once he is sleeping soundly, Loki makes love to me until we are both exhausted. And I am happy. Happier than I ever thought possible.

 

Fenrir is growing fast and after several weeks his first teeth are growing and just as predicted it is misery. My breasts are covered in bruises but luckily I have got Loki who eases the pain.  
I generally wear dresses that give Fenrir easy access to my milk and Loki to toy with them as soon as we are alone.

 

"Damn, Inga. You are eating for two. If not three." Sygn complains as I get my fourth chicken leg for lunch.  
"What?!" I know she is right but I cannot stop my appetite and it seems to get worse every day, however, it does not show on my body, not yet anyway. The only area I seem to be getting wider is around my breasts.  
"Oh, leave her alone. She needs the energy for that greedy, little creature." Heidrun points at Fenrir who in return is jumping at her. He seems to have accepted all of them into his family by now but mostly he is right next to me. Sometimes it almost feels like he wants to protect me. Which he proofed on an occasion a couple of days ago:   
We were on our way to visit Loki in the throne room after lunch because I missed him so much and my sore nipples were killing me. Normally we would go outside but the weather was miserable and it was pouring. When we entered the throne room through a side entrance the guards were just bringing a coursing guy away and when he saw me he started cursing at me and spit in my direction. Fenrir immediately got between me and the guy growling at him which earned him an extra cuddle later not only from me but also from Loki.

 

It has gotten cold and I am sure it will not take long until the first snow will fall. Wrapped in a thick fur blanket I sit beneath the huge oak tree in the gardens while Fenrir is caporing about when a sudden urge comes over me. I know exactly what I need, only I cannot take Fenrir with me. He soon will want his afternoon snack, so I get the blanket out of the way and even before I can remove my dress he is already standing in front of me sniffing for his food.   
Wanting to pet his head I reach out and he uses this moment to grab the fabric of my dress and rips it open to reveal my breast.  
"Fenrir! What are you doing?!" I scold him but who can be mad at the little one you are breast feeding. "You are getting more and more like your father." I chuckle.  
He stops drinking for a moment and looks up at me and would I not know it better I would say he is smiling.  
When he is sated I close the blanket around my chest covering the damage he has one to my dress - one of my favorite ones. I head inside just as the first snow flakes are falling.  
Leaving him with Heidrun and Ariane in the dining room I head to the throne room.

When Loki sees me standing behind a column he finishes his current matter as fast as possible and sends everybody out. The doors are not even shut when Odin turns into Loki.  
"Inga, my sweet girl. Are your nipples that bad again?"  
He usually kisses them lightly and the pain is gone but right now I do not mind the pain - quite the opposite really.   
Stepping closer I drop the blanket revealing my damaged dress. "No. It is not too bad, my king."  
"Is this the newest fashion." He smiles at my torn dress.  
"You might want to ask your son, my King." I eventually stop at the small flight of stairs leading up to the throne. Brushing off my dress entirely I drop to my knees before him.  
"My king, I need a favour. Please."  
With an amused smile he watches me "And what would that be?"  
Swallowing hard I look up at him pleadingly "I need you to spank me, my Lord. Please."  
"Have I heard you correctly, sweet slave? You want me to discipline you?"  
"Yes, my King, please."  
"Well, how can I say no to that, sweet girl?" He comes down the stairs and reaches for my hand. Tugging me up he leads me up to the throne. In one quick motion he is sitting down whilst spinning me around, so I end up over his lap. "Tell me if you need to stop."  
"Yes, my King. Thank you."

His hand first gently pets my butt and then from one moment to the other his hand is raining down onto my naked skin causing a loud slap every single time usually followed by a gasp or moan from me.   
After 28 I stop counting as the stinging on my skin gets worse and worse. Tears are running down my face but I do not make him stop, not yet anyway.

Eventually my body starts shaking and Loki stops on his own account soothing me.  
"Good girl. So perfect for your King." His fingertips ghost over my sore skin and nudge my legs slightly apart before slowly gliding between my lower lips. "You are gushing, little slave." One of his fingers easily glides into me and I let out a whimper.  
"Do you want me to make you orgasm?"  
Not being able to speak I just shake my head. "More, please." My words are so quiet I am afraid he does not hear me but as his hand moves I know he has. And then he continues.

At first the pain is almost unbearable but then each blow goes directly to my quim which is throbbing more and more. I actually can feel my juices run out of me and over my naked mound. To make the sensation even more intense Loki's other hand suddenly is at my sore nipples and he tugs at them over and over again until I feel myself leaking there as well and then I come. The feeling is so intense that I am actually screaming loudly and my whole body is vibrating with my orgasm.

Still crying I notice Loki moving me onto his lap where he is basically holding me like a baby. Closing my eyes I cuddle into him until I am half asleep. I am feeling so sleepy when suddenly there is something touching my nipple. Not Fenrir again! I just fed him!  
Protesting I want to shove him away but instead of short, soft fur I feel long, even softer hair and then he bites down. In shock my eyes fly open seeing Loki's eager mouth sucking my nipple into his mouth and drinking from me - once again.  
"No, Loki. Do not."  
"I like how you taste." Teasingly he runs his fingertips over the other nipple.  
In order to wiggle out of his grip I start moving but his hands are holding me tight, the only thing I manage, is to get even closer to him and through his leather pants I can feel his erection.

Dropping my hand between us I start rubbing him through the thick leather hoping he would let go of my nipple but he only sucks harder.   
With one hand I slowly free his hard cock and pump it in my fist before going for his testicles squeezing and tugging at them. Eventually I get the reaction I want and with a loud gasp he throws his head back, mouth open, from which a thin, white trail of milk is running down his face.  
When he suddenly lets go of me I nearly fall to the floor in surprise but somehow I manage not to.

My hand is still on his genitals when I got an idea. While he is distracted I quickly straddle him and lower myself until I feel his tip at my quim and with a gasp I sink down on him almost at once.  
"Fuuuuuck! Inga!" His eyes are dark with lust when they meet mine.   
Grabbing his soft, black hair I start to rock my hips, first rather slow and then faster and faster until we are both moaning. Suddenly he moves his head and before I can stop him his mouth is on my breast again, this time the other side and while I ride him, bringing us closer and closer to our high, he starts drinking from me again.  
Luckily it does not take us long to finally orgasm really hard. And right when I feel his seed spread inside me he roughly bites down which somehow causes me to tug his hair backwards in order to get him off me but all I get is a pained groan as I feel his cock twitching inside me.

 

A few days later winter is here full force. It will not stop snowing and it feels like it is getting colder every hour. Usually the cold temperatures bothered me but this time it is not that bad and I spent a lot of time with Fenrir in the gardens. He seems to grow every day and is almost reaching my knee. It is fun to watch him play in the snow, especially when he is trying to catch the snow flakes with his open mouth.  
We are a happy family and Loki even made him his own chambers right next to ours, so we have more privacy. 

Fenrir is also starting to eat a bit of meat eventually which my breasts are rather thankful for as his teeth are growing fast. Just the other day he was drinking and when he was done I saw that his sharp teeth had actually broken my skin and I was bleeding lightly. Of course Loki fixed that with one move of his hand before going for my breasts himself. He really seems to enjoy that. First I found it rather weird but eventually I got used to it. Maybe it has to do with his mother, who knows.

 

Wrapped in a thick fur coat I sit in the gardens and watch Fenrir rolling in the snow, running around and sniffing everything. First he only sniffed people but now nothing is safe from him. He also starts marking things as his. Well, in the gardens that is alright but in the palace...  
Only yesterday I took him to visit Loki and he marked column after column. When I was furious Loki just giggled and shrugged his shoulders. But when he wanted to mark our bed in the evening he got angry as well. "How is he supposed to know what he is allowed to mark in the palace and what not?" I asked Loki with a raised eyebrow.  
Annoyed Loki rubbed his forehead after bringing Fenrir to his room. "Right. Now spread your legs, wench."  
He took me hard and fast letting out his anger on me but that is okay, I can deal with that.

Fenrir's snout suddenly startles me interrupting my train of thoughts. He is sniffing at my blanket, right outside where my breasts are.  
"Hungry? Again? - Of course you are. Let us go inside then." I want to get up but he does not let me. "Fenrir, if you want to feed you have to let me up."  
As answer he sticks his snout under the blanket searching for my nipple. "It is too cold out here!" I protest but he will not have it. His teeth dig in the fabric of my dress and with a tearing sound I know he ruined my next dress. Luckily I have got Loki who fixes them with his magic.  
Fenrir is jumping onto my lap, almost knocking me off the bench I am sitting on and a moment later the blanket falls off my chest and he greedily bites into my right breast.  
While he is drinking I try to cover myself a bit more to protect my exposed skin from the cold but every time I pull the blanket up he wiggles around and it is off again.   
After a bit I finally give up the fight and let him win, to my surprise the cold is not as bad as it seems, probably because Fenrir's warm body is pressed against my exposed front.

By now I am used to the pain of him digging his teeth into my skin but when he is finished there is once more blood running down over my breasts. He also sees that and apologetically licks the droplets away.  
"It is alright, Fenrir. Come here." I wrap my arms around him and hug him finding myself in awe somehow of how strong he already is.

I let him play a while longer and when my fingers are slowly getting blue I get up and head inside, and of course our little wolf is following me.  
For a while I sit at the fire place in the dining room to warm up and Heidrun in addition brings be a cup of tea.  
"Thank you so much."  
"No problem. But you should not be outside for that long. I know he likes it but those temperatures are not ideal for us to be outside for hours."  
"I know, but you have seen how he gets when he cannot be outside."  
With a little smile she looks down at Fenrir, who is cuddled against my feet, possibly remembering the little creature causing mayhem in the kitchen during the snowstorm a couple of days ago.

Suddenly my stomach is growling so that Fenrir is raising his head and pricking up his ears to listen where the possible rival could be.  
"Hungry?"  
"Like always these last, well, weeks."   
"I will get you something." With that she is gone and my stomach growls again. With his head tilted to the side Fenrir looks at me curiously. "That is all your fault. You need all my energy."  
Ignoring me he puts his head onto his paws and closes his eyes whilst I wait for Heidrun to bring me something to eat.

After I have eaten I slowly get up and sneak out of the room making sure not to startle Fenrir. I make sure Heidrun will take care of him while I am gone, so I can take my time with Loki.  
To my surprise I find the throne room completely empty, there is not even a single guard. Slowly nearing the throne I have a sudden idea. Climbing the stairs leading up I quickly brush off my dress and sit down on the throne. I nearly jump up again at the cold material on my butt. Goosebumps spread all over my body and my sore nipples harden but after a few moments the cold feeling has worn off a bit.  
Grinning I test my idea and with a content smile I end up sitting with my legs crossed before I wrap the blanket around myself hiding my nakedness. 

I do not have to wait long as after a bit the doors fly open and Odin followed by four guards comes in. As soon as he sees me on the throne he stops dead in his tracks looking up at me with an unreadable expression. For a brief moment I think "What if he is the real Odin?"  
But then his face lights up and he sends the guards back out.  
Once the door is closed I let the blanket fall to the floor and the emerging Loki stares at me in disbelieve as I slowly spread my legs until they are resting on either armrests holding them open.  
"What a welcome surprise." In no time he is up the stairs standing in front of me and staring at my dripping cunt.   
This morning we have not had time to make love so I have basically been running around dripping wet for him all day. 

Loki drops to his knees and presses his face into my crotch inhaling my scent. For a moment he pulls back a little and looks up at my breasts. "Again?"  
I just shrug my shoulder being used to Fenrir's hard bites. With his fingers he reaches for my aching nipples and the moment he touches them the soreness is gone.  
"And now I shall ravish you." With that he buries his face between my legs and licks at me greedily. First he is rather gentle but eventually his sucks are bruisingly hard and he even bites my lower lips making me orgasm all too soon.  
"That is my lovely girl." I feel my juices gushing out of me and following Loki's gaze I know they are soaking the throne. "Look at that! How am I supposed to sit on that throne ever again without getting an erection?"  
Chuckling I shrug my shoulders.  
"Are you cold?"  
"Maybe a bit, now that you are done with me."  
"Who said I was done with you?"  
Raising my eyebrows I feel his fingers slowly sinking into my quim, however, not for long. Gathering my juices he slowly spreads them over my back entrance before carefully pushing in. 

Over the last couple of weeks we have done it that way regularly sometimes with one of his clones and I have come to rather enjoy it, so when I feel his fingers stretch me open for him my body already starts shaking in anticipation.  
With three fingers inside my butt he leans forward and sucks at my clitoris before harshly tugging at the ring pierced through it.  
"LOOOOOKIIII!" My scream echoes through the throne room.   
"Shhhh, quiet. I do not want anybody to interrupt us." Nodding I press my lips together but as he repeats his action another scream escapes me.  
Shaking his head he pulls out his fingers while getting up. "Bad slave. I told you to be quiet!"  
"I am sorry my King. It just felt so good."  
Tapping his lower lip in thought he eventually reaches out for me and tugs me to my shaky feet. His clothes are suddenly gone when he sits down and his manhood is standing proud.   
I expect him to put me over his knee and spank me, so I am totally surprised when he spins me around and tugs me backwards. With a firm grip on my hips he makes me sit down slowly until I feel his thick cock at my asshole.   
"Go on. You have done this before, sweet Inga. Ride me."  
I let out a little gasp as I take him in inch by slow inch and when a moan escapes me his big hand suddenly is on my mouth silencing me. "Dirty girl. You want someone to catch us, do you not."   
Shaking my head I start to rock my hips finally taking him all the way in. With my hands propped on his strong thighs I ride him until I feel more of my juices run out of me, while his hand is over my mouth all the time making it hard for me to breath.

My head thrown back I feel my orgasm approach when I catch a movement in the corner of my eye and when I look up there is another Loki. I just catch him how he is positioning himself at my quim and in the next moment I am utterly filled in both wholes.

The Loki behind me has still one hand over my mouth and his second one is slowly moving down to my clitoris while the other Loki's are busy toying with my breasts and when his mouth comes down on my nipple sucking hard, as well as the hand on my clitoris tugging my piercing I orgasm for the first time.  
But they do not just finish themselves, no, they keep going until I have had three more orgasms before they finally release there seed into me.

I am so exhausted that I cannot even sit straight anymore, so Loki magics us to our chambers and puts me to bed.   
"Rest, my sweet girl. I will see you later."  
Cuddling into the sheets I immediately doze off.

At some point I wake up because my nipples hurt. With a pained groan I open my eyes to see Fenrir feeding on me. I pet his soft fur for a while but soon fall back asleep.

When I wake again I feel like I am starving, I even have stomach cramps. Slowly sitting up I see Loki is fast asleep next to me and through the windows I see the moon peeking through the heavy clouds.  
As quiet as possible I get up and tiptoe out of our chambers down the hall to the kitchen. The night air in the palace is cold with only a few fire places lit. Goosebumps form all over my body, however, I do not feel cold, somehow.

Finally I reach the kitchen and grab the first eatable thing I see which happens to be a piece of lamb meat. I normally hate lamb but right now I surely would eat anything.  
After two sandwiches, a chicken leg, three carrots, four pieces of cake and an apple I am sated in the end. Damn, what is wrong with me? Luckily nobody caught my nightly food raid.   
With a content smile I stretch and yawn before going back to our chambers. Now that my hunger is satisfied I feel really tired again.

In our chambers I stop in front of the big mirror and look at my naked body. My belly is swelling a bit but no wonder if I eat for three but the most shocking development I have made over those last weeks is the size of my breasts. Before Fenrir I pretty much could cover them with my hands but now only my nipples and a bit of skin is covered when I palm them. Thank you, Loki!  
Sleepy I turn around and head towards the bed when my eyes land on the balcony doors. Somehow I suddenly feel the need to go outside, so I step to the doors. Quickly opening one I step outside before closing it behind me, after all I do not want to wake Loki.  
The balcony is covered in a thick layer of snow which almost reaches up to my knees. I expected a stinging cold but it is not too bad, well, the goosebumps are back and my nipples are rock hard, but other than that...   
Feeling the need to lay down into the snow I slowly go to my knees before lying down and rolling around like Fenrir has done that afternoon. There is a tickling feeling on my skin when Loki's voice startles me. "What in all Nine Realms are you doing, Inga?"  
He is standing in the door just as naked as I am and looks down at me worriedly.   
"Taking a snow bath." I chuckle while forming a snow ball and throwing it at him. It lands directly on his chest where it explodes into thousand pieces.   
"Come here, little wench!" The next moment he is on me pushing my face into the snow and covering my whole body with it as well. Giggling I try to hit him but he just is too fast.  
Eventually we are both breathing hard and stare at each other.  
"Come in, I do not want you to get ill!" With a stern expression he comes towards me and lifts me into his arms. "Gosh, our skin feels like ice! Let us get you warmed up."  
He quickly brings me inside and puts me on the floor in front of the fireplace. A moment later he is at my side again rubbing me dry with a towel.

For a bit we lie there but eventually it gets too hot for me and I get up and head back to bed, followed by Loki's curious look.   
"It is too hot for me, Loki."  
Furrowing his brows he stands up as well and comes over to me, his cock hard and standing proud. Automatically I spread my legs for him and before we go back to sleep, he makes me come three times.


	12. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short in-between chapter to set up the next one.

It is getting colder and colder every day. Asgard has not had a winter like that in at least hundred years. Loki, however, is dealing with everything rather well; making sure each Asgardian has a warm place to stay. He even installed dormitories for those who normally are living outside and for the poor he arranged to have enough wood delivered to keep them from freezing. A true King. My King.

Fenrir is not bothered by the cold at all and is still running about in the gardens. For a bit I usually stay with him and then I go inside watching him through the windows. It is not like the cold bothers me anyway but when my fingers start to get blue I decide to go in.   
Luckily Fenrir starts to eat more and more meat and now usually only feeds once or twice a day on my breasts which my nipples are rather grateful for, as well as the rest of my breasts as he usually draws blood now when he drinks.   
Blood? What have I forgotten about that?

I expected my breasts to shrink a bit now that he does not drink that much milk anymore but nothing like that happens. I strongly suspect it is Loki's magical doing because he likes them better like this. Who knows... Often he still drinks from them while making love. Kinky bastard!  
Just this morning I asked him why, but he just shrugged his shoulders and continued.

One other thing, however, has not changed as well. My appetite. I still eat for three and I do not know why. I actually tried to not eat more than twice a day but then I eventually feel so bad that I have to.   
Only yesterday I decided to have no lunch but by 2 o'clock in the afternoon I felt so dizzy I nearly collapsed in the gardens.  
Loki was furious at me and gave me a rather rough spanking in the evening before taking me hard from behind. 

The sting in my butt and the soreness in my quim reminds me of that as I settle into the large armchair near the fire in the dining hall. With Loki's help we set up a advanture playground for Fenrir there so I do not have to go outside everytime with him and while I am reading near the fire he is running and jumping around.

I am concentrating on my book which is about all the races in the Nine Realms and guess which chapter interests me the most. Exactly. The Frost Giants.  
The first paragraph reads:

This race of seemingly cruel monsters is inhabiting Jotunheim, which is next to Muspelheim the most hostile of the Nine Realms. The temperatures are freezing all the year and vary from maximum 0°C to -40°C. The Frost Giants themselves do not feel the cold, they basically absorb it to gain energy, pretty much as the most other races do with the sunlight.  
A Frost Giants touch gives every other race frostbite and if not treated fast enough, one can easily loose the body part that has been touch or even die...

 

The story goes on like that telling horror story after horror story about the Frost Giants. Well, after all an Asgardian has written it.  
I nearly yelp when Fenrir is jumping onto me and starts licking my face.  
"Hey, big boy. What is wrong? Are you hungry?"  
I already reach for my dress when he jumps off me again and runs to the door scratching at it with his paw.  
"You want to go out, do you not? - Hang on I just get my blanket."

 

A few moments later we stand in the biting cold. The snow has stopped falling but the wind has picked up and it is rather cold now. I hide behind a tree to be at least a bit protected from the direct wind.  
While I watch Fenrir play in the snow my thoughts go to Loki. He has gone to a small village nearby with some men to see if the people there needed anything but he assured me he would be back in the afternoon.

Suddenly I feel faint and strangely warm all of a sudden. Bracing myself on the tree I inhale deeply a couple of times but the feeling does not go away. Loki will be really upset if I got myself ill.   
My skin feels like it is burning, so I let the blanket fall to the floor and weirdly I immediately feel better.

Curiously Fenrir watches me as I stand by the tree in just my dress. He comes over sniffing my hand before jumping up on me and knocking me back, so I land on my butt. Giggling I throw my arms around him and we wrestle a bit in the snow. It is really amazing that he is that strong already.   
Smiling I look at him and for a moment our eyes are fixed on each other and then he licks my face again making me laugh.

BOOM

Startled we both look in the direction the explosion has come from. What is going on? Is Loki back and fooling around somewhere in the palace. There is another smaller explosion and Fenrir cuddles into my leg scared.   
"It is alright, sweety. Come over here." I make him hide under some bushes and put the blanket over him. Something is telling me that this is not Loki and that I should better hide and protect our little wolf. "Mummy is going to look what this is and you stay here. Do not move until I am back."  
There is a little, almost hearbreaking, whimper as he lies his head onto his paws looking up at me with his puppy eyes. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine."  
Petting his head for a bit I finally stand up and head for the doors. Glancing left and right I try to hear anything. From my right, where the dining room and our chambers are, there is utter silence but from my left I hear small noises, so I slowly head down the hall, which eventually leads to the throne room. Maybe I should have brought a weapon.   
There is a muffled scream coming from somewhere behind me, probably even the upper floor where Odin's and Frigga's chamber are. Loki showed me Frigga's once and started crying at the memory of her teaching him his first magic trick. It was rather impressive but we usually avoid going there.

 

In the end I stand in front of the huge doors leading to the throne room. I stand and listen for a while but there is nothing. To my right is one of the palace guards' weapon chambers and I quickly open the door getting a sword in each hand.  
Again I listen but there is nothing to hear in the whole palace, then I hear footsteps in the throne room, which sound like someone is pacing up and down. A Loki thing to do.   
Slowly I reach for the doorhandle and press it down. I let the doors swing open quietly and peek in. Nothing.  
With a firm grip on the swords I step in, my heart is racing but as I step around a column into the main area, there is nothing and nobody there. "My King?" I cannot say his name, right?! I mean what if someone is hiding in here somewhere?  
I slowly walk closer to the throne and then something catches my eye. On the left side of the throne room there is a huge whole in the wall, so that was the explosion. But what...

Suddenly a strong hand grabs me around the waist from behind and a moment later a second one presses onto my mouth. Struggling against this firm grip I throw my arms around. The swords!   
Aiming for my attacker I throw both arms backwards and a moment later I hear a loud scream, only that it does not seem human.   
The grip on me tightens even more and I can feel that my air is being cut off. I cannot breath anymore and the more I struggle the tighter his grip gets on me. In a last desperate attempt I throw my right arm up and aim for my attacker's head. Just that moment my body gives in to the lack of air and I black out but not without hearing and feeling that my blade has found its aim, as his grip suddenly is gone and a death scream comes from that creature.   
As I fall I have one last thought.  
Loki!

 

*****

 

Loki's POV

When I wake up I cannot help but smile. My Inga is lying in my arms still sleeping soundly. No wonder after the rough treatment I gave her last night but she definitely deserved it. Not eating and then nearly fainting!   
I rather have her healthy with a few more curves then ill and thin.

I have to get up unfortunately and get going. We are going to some of the villages to make sure the people there are alright. Well, I would much rather stay with my sweet Inga...  
Carefully I let go of her making sure not to wake her. Lifting the sheets I check her butt which is a dark shade of blue and purple, my handprints all over her. Gently I brush my fingertips over her bruised skin and ease the pain, however not completely. She has to feel this, maybe she will remember to eat then.  
Kissing her cheek I slowly get up and head to the bathroom. I wash a little especially my cock as it still is smelling of her juices. Not that this would disturb me, well, not normally anyway, but I do not want to be aroused all day because her scent is on me.  
After spanking her last night I took her from behind first her tight, little quim and then her butt. I am already getting hard again by the mere thought of her in that position and how my seed had dripped out of both her openings.  
Damn that woman.   
I do not deserve her, that much I know!

When I am finished I walk back into our bedroom where I find her on her back still half asleep and Fenrir is drinking from her, his paw possessively over her upper body and his snout against her left nipple. My poor Inga.   
That is all my fault. Everytime she feeds him now her skin breaks when he digs his sharp canine teeth into her. But she is tough and getting used to it. She is hardly awake anyway.   
Grinning I get on bed beside them. I kiss her again and she blinks her eyes sleepily.  
"Good morning, sweet girl."  
"Morning." She smiles at me and for a moment we kiss. "When are you leaving?"  
"Soon. But I shall be back before the sun sets." My eyes are glued to her other nipple and I automatically reach for it squeezing hard until the first droplets of milk run from it. Leaning forward I want to suck at her but Fenrir starts to growl at me.   
"Hey, big boy, you do not like to share, do you?" As answer he bites her right nipple now and drinks there leaving her left one bloodily behind.   
I can see the pain in her face as he digs his teeth into her but she does not make a sound. Good girl.

Silently I watch how our son is drinking thinking about her large breasts. I read loads if books and all said that the female's breasts would shrink back a bit once not that many milk was needed anymore, but Inga's seem to grow even more. Not that I mind, not at all, but still...   
She has not bled since she has been with me which struck me as odd at first but again the books answered me as it seemed to normal that a woman after giving birth has her periods not for a while and that was basically what I had done to her, suggesting her body that it had just given birth. Again I do not mind as I can have her every day like that. And I love drinking from her while we are making love. Call me pervert but I like it. It is so intimate.

Finally Fenrir is done and strolls back to his chambers leaving us alone.  
"Did you sleep well, my slave?"  
"Yes, my King. You?"  
"Very...well..." I kiss each of her nipples tenderly while fixing her skin and taking away her pain with my magic.  
"Have you also eased the pain on my butt?"  
"I might." I lick around her left nipple with my tongue and she knows what I will do next.  
"Thank... Aaah... You, Loki. Why in all Nine Realms do you do this?"  
Ignoring her my mouth is eagerly sucking at her wanting to taste her sweet nectar. Automatically one of my hands moves down between her legs searching for my marking while my other hand toys with her other nipple.  
"Oh, Loki. Take me, please."  
Grinning stupidly, I bite her other nipple and suck at it as well whilst tugging at the ring in her clitoris. "Not now, sweet slave."  
"But please, I want..."  
Abruptly I withdraw and get up chuckling at the disappointed groan coming from her. "Like that you will be ready for me all day. And when I return, I will have my way with you."  
I magic my armour onto me and get ready to go.  
"But Loki..."  
"Do not pout, my little girl, it will not get you anywhere."  
"But I am already so close."  
"Then touch yourself." Winking at her I kiss her again before leaving. Great, now I have got a fucking erection, that was exactly what I wanted to avoid!

When we arrive in the villages the people are rather grateful for seeing us and for us bringing them food and wood. All of them fall to their knees and thank me. And Odin's so called advisors who said we should not go. Morons.

Eventually we are finished at the last village and after having tea with them we are on our way back.   
I cannot wait to sink my cock into Inga's tight, wet tunnel and make her scream my name over and over again.

BOOM

What in all Nine Realms was that? We stop in our tracks looking towards the palace but there is nothing to see, not even smoke.  
"What was that, my Lord?" Inga's brother Carl inquires. I have become rather fond of him, a good fighter, clever and couragous.  
"I do not know." There is another smaller explosion. "But we should hurry and find out!"  
I put Sleipnir into gallop the others follow suit but they all know that no horse is even nearly as fast as him.  
I am already on the outskirts of town when I hear a voice in my head.  
"I have got your little wench, trickster. Come and get her."  
Immediately I stop Sleipnir. I know that voice all to well and my first reaction is to search for a pathway to another realm and it does not take long to find one. I have hoped that this day would never come but aparently my several spells, which I tried to conceal myself with, have not been enough.   
I almost put Sleipnir into that direction as this voice triggers loads of painful memories but then I have to think of Inga. My sweet Inga. And Fenrir. She will not survive his torture. I have to get her away from him.  
I hear him chuckle in my head and automatically my whole body begins to ache, in all the spots he has tortured me and then there is his voice again.  
"She is rather beautiful, trickster, I especially like that marking of yours between her legs. Delicious!"   
Rage is building up in me as I put Sleipnir back into gallop and head for the place. I need all my energy against this mad titan, so I let go of the magic fasade around me and let everyone on the streets see me. I do not care. I only want to get Inga away from him and should I die myself, I do not care. I need to save Inga from him. From Thanos!


	13. Helpless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tough stuff coming up.  
> Don't read if you have a problem with violence.

When I regain consciousness the first thing I notice is that burning feeling again, the same I had earlier in the gardens, next thing I notice is that my arms and legs are bound. My head hurts a bit and when I first blink my eyes I immediately close them again because of the bright light falling into them.   
"Ah, the trickster's whore finally awakens again."  
My eyes snap open at those words uttered in the cruellest tone I have ever heard. And when I see the creature uttering them I am not surprised. Its face somehow looks like carved in stone, purple stone. It is sitting on sometihing like a floating chair, wearing some sort of armour with only one glove, in which I can see seven wholes but only one is filled with a glowing stone. What a weird jewlery?!

Behind him I see a body in its head a sword is sticking. What an ugly thing! Half of its face is covered with some sort of mask but his fangs can be seen and a trail of dark blue, almost black, blood is running from its skull and mouth. Hang on does it have six fingers?!  
I shudder when I think that this thing has touched me. 

Struggling against my bonds I only now realise I am completely naked. The horror must be visible on my face as the creature starts chuckling.  
"I must say he made it pretty obvious that you are his whore." His thick ugly fingers reach between my legs and touch Loki's marking, or at least want to as only about an inch away he suddenly flinches and tugs his hand away quickly. In disbelieve he stares at his fingers for a moment before chuckling again.  
"Oh, yes. Definitely the trickster's handwriting." With the most evil smile I have ever seen he reaches up and roughly squeezes my breasts. I try to wiggle away from his touch but I cannot, so I do what I once did with Loki making him furious: I spit him in his ugly purple face. And just like Loki he steams with rage. "You fucking whore! You will pay for that along with killing one of my most faithful allies."  
With full force he slaps his gloved hand across my face, almost making me black out again.

Dizzy I blink at him while I can feel blood dripping out of my mouth and down my chin.  
"Oh, yes, you will suffer until you beg me to kill you. Whore!"  
"Go to hell, monster!" I hiss at him.  
Again there is this evil chuckle. "Be aware, I have my means of torture. Once your trickster is here he can tell you about it. But what I'll do to him this time will be a thousand times worse than the last time! He betrayed me. And he will pay for that."  
His fingers are running down my body again, over my mound. This time he makes sure not to touch my clit and goes directly for my lower lips.   
"I cannot wait to see his face when I take you by force. Your screams will be heard in all of the Nine Realms, so everyone will be warned what happens with the whores of my enemies."  
"He will kill you and send you to hell, where you belong!"  
Again he chuckles. "He cannot. Nobody can."  
"Well, then release my bonds and give me a sword and we shall test that theory! Coward!"  
For a brief moment he looks shocked but then his face fills with rage and his hand shoots up and grabs my neck squeezing hard until I can barely breath anymore and then he lets go again. Coughing I fill my lungs with air again. The burning feeling on my skin seems to increase every second and I feel uncomfortable. 

I do not know how much time has past until he speaks again. Is that nervousness in his voice? "Looks like your trickster has abondened you? He does not seem to care much about you!"  
Testing my theory I say "Well, I am just his sex slave. He uses me for that purpose only. Like you said, I am his whore."  
He is flinching a little which makes me grin inwardly. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.  
Slowly getting up from his chair he steps in front of me looking deep into my eyes, then a devilish grin spreads over his face and he shoves two of his fingers roughly into me. It burns quite a lot but I do not even hiss or let it show on my face when my inners are screaming that this part of me is Loki's, and his alone.  
"No, you are not. He would have not used a protective spell on that marking of his if you were a mere walking cunt to him."  
"He does not like to share and now get your filthy fingers out of me, you freak!" Again I spit at him but this time it is not only spit... 

Disgusted he wipes my spit, combined with snot and a bit of blood, off his face.   
"You will pay for that!" To my horror he pulls a whip from the back of his chair and then he takes a step back and strikes me viciously across my chest and upper body three times,when suddenly the doors fly open.   
Tears are blocking my sight a little but I do not have to look to know Loki has come to rescue me.

"Finally, trickster. I was not sure your whore would still be alive when you finally got here."  
"Thanos!" Loki is coming closer in even more armour than normally, he is even wearing a golden helmet with long horns on it. His eyes meet with mine for a brief moment before they sink to my chest and lower. His eyes fill with tears and when he speaks again his voice is thin. "Let her go and you get everything you want."

Suddenly I feel someone work on my bonds and I know that the Loki before me is just an illusion but so does Thanos somehow, at least I think so. His hand shoots up to my throat again and he squeezes even harder than earlier.  
"Stop your tricks and come out here or I will kill her in front of your eyes."  
My airway is completely closed but that feeling is not the worst, the worst is the burning on my skin. It feels like I am burning alive. What in all Nine Realms is that? And then I have a cramp in my belly before I pass out...

 

*****

Loki's POV

When I reach the palace I cloak myself to see where he is keeping her and how to best get her out.  
Soon I find them in the throne room, Inga bound to a column with her arms to the side and her legs spread. Thanos is standing in front of her chuckling and suddenly thrusts his fingers into her. There is a quiet whimper from her and I am steaming with rage! How dare he touch her!

"No, you are not. He would have not used a protective spell on that marking of his if you were a mere walking cunt to him."  
"He does not like to share and now get your filthy fingers out of me you freak!"

She takes what seems a deep breath and suddenly spits at him. He wipes the disgusting mixture off his face and I feel so proud of her. My little warrior Princess.   
"You will pay for that!"  
He brings out a whip, one I am also to familiar with and again my first instinct is to run but I cannot leave her here.   
I make the doors fly open and one of my clones is walking in towards them, I just hope I can fool him long enough to get her free. I will magic us to the pathway and get her away.

"Finally, trickster. I was not sure your whore would still be alive when you finally got here."  
"Thanos!" I, or better, the other Loki says and while he walks down the hallway closer to Thanos, I do as well behind the columns. 

Inga is staring at the clone and on seeing the deep welts on her body I cannot help the tears rising in me. I know that if I do not get her out those will not be the last and by far not the worst scars.  
 "Let her go and you get everything you want." He has obviously come for the Tesseract which I feel is still in the weapons vault hidden behind one of my spells.

I reach Inga or better the column she is bound to and drawing a dagger I try to free her.  
"Stop your tricks and come out here or I will kill her in front of your eyes."  
Does he know the other Loki is fake?   
His ugly, purple hand grabs Inga's throat and squeezes tight but she can handle that. At least I think so but in the next moment I feel her body getting heavy in the ropes and she has passed out. No!  
I cut deeper into the rope and almost get her free when suddenly something hits me and I fly against the wall the dagger falling from my hand.   
Gathering my powers I want to push back but all it does is make him take a step backwards before chuckling at me.  
Only now I see he already has one infinity stone in his clove. How did he get that? And which one is it?   
He was pretty much undefeatable before but now with even one stone... 

I have to get Inga out of here at least she has to be safe. However, if Thanos completes his plan, she will not be safe ever. Nobody will.   
Quickly cloaking myself in invisibility again I run towards Inga as fast as possible but I am not even half way there when I bump into something I cannot see. All air is knocked from my lungs and I fall to the floor. There is a blow to my head and then my chest and I cry out in pain.  
A moment later that awful purple hand picks me up off the floor grabbing my neck.  
"You will pay for your betrayal, trickster. Soon you will wish you'd be dead!"  
I try to struggle against him but his grip is too firm, so I find myself carried over to the column opposite Inga who is still unconscious with a dark bruise forming around her neck. My poor girl. It is all my fault.

Some of Thanos' allies show up and he greets them, I try to use this moment of distraction to escape and to my surprise it works. I teleport over to Inga grab her and try to teleport us to the pathway I found earlier but it does not work. Panicking I try again and again until I realise that the bonds holding her have some sort of magic to them. I need to get them off of her but it is too late as Thanos grabs me again and throws me across the room and before I know it his allies tie me to the column opposite my sweet Inga.  
Struggling against those I soon realise they can not be breached by my magic just as hers. We are trapped.

Soon I give up to struggle as it only costs energy and does not get me anywhere.  
Thanos talks to his allies in some foreign tongue I do not understand but from the sound of it, it is not too comforting.  
Scanning the room for a possible way to escape I see a body lying on the floor to my left near the throne. The Other. In his head an Asgardian sword is sticking and from his ugly dead body dark blue blood is running. Did Inga do that?

"See what your whore did to one of my most faithful allies?!"  
"Good girl." I do not know why I say that but it makes him furious, so that he strikes me across the face. Well, I had worse. "A mere woman killed your soooo powerful ally? Oh you must be desperate. What happens if the warriors of Asgard come for you? Will you wet your pants, freak?!"  
I see the rage in his face and it is good when it is on me. After he hit me several times more I chuckle.  
"Oh, you find that funny, trickster? But wait till I bring out something I just brought for you. It broke you the last time and it will this time, too."  
"You will never win. And you know why? Because you do not have a single ally who is truely faithful to you. They only do as you say because they fear you. That is not a leader, nevermind a king." I would not have said that a few weeks ago but that was something Inga has taught me and she is right. You cannot rule people with fear as they sooner or later will turn against you.  
Again there is his evil chuckle that sends chills down my spine "I do not need them anymore once I have all the infinity stones."  
"You never will." I know he will kill me and like that he will never get the Casket of Ancient Winters.  
"Oh, is that so, trickster?" He steps before me and grins "Right this moment my men are getting the Tesseract from your weapons vault."  
"And? You are like a pathetic little girl collecting gem stones!" I snarl at him and his rage is building even more. Great. My plan is working.  
"When I am ready with you, trickster, you will only use your big mouth to beg me to have mercy and finally kill you!"  
"Is that one of your wet dreams? Oh, no, wait. I forgot. You cannot have wet dreams! Testicleless freak!"  
With a roar of pure rage he grabs something from his floating throne and before it hits me I already can feel the pain it will cause.

 

*****

Inga's POV

In the back of my head I can hear voices but I cannot understand what they are saying and to my misery my eyes will not open. I still feel like I am burning and my belly aches terribly. Has that to do with that creatures ugly fingers having been pushed inside me. Only at the thought of that I feel sick.  
There is a deaphening roar like from a beast and a few seconds later the air is filled with the sound of something cutting through the air followed by a loud slapping sound and then there is a pained whine. That repeats over and over again.  
First there are only silent whines but after about 20 slaps the sounds grow more and more painful and louder.  
Loki!

My eyes fly open, only to see my lover being tied to the column opposite mine, his face is a grimace of pain. His leather clothes are torn and I can see blood running down his body. That weird purple creature his swinging another whip only this one consists of barbed wire as it looks and when he strikes Loki with it sparks are flying.  
I want to scream but all that comes out is a hoarse whisper. Struggling to free myself I tug on my bonds but they do not move a bit.   
Loki's tear-filled eyes briefly meet mine and I think I see him shake his head.

"Have you got enough yet, trickster?" The purple thing stops swinging that cruel looking whip for once.  
"Yes, oh, Thanos. My great leader." Loki's pained voice is dripping with irony and hate.  
The creature is ripping Loki's torn clothes from him until he is completely naked.   
His entire body is covered in deep welts, blood dripping out of them down his body onto the floor.   
"Where are the welts from our last encounter, trickster? You have healed quite well."  
Last encounter? What happened to Loki?  
"Just as I have from your brain wash. And so will your so called allies sooner or later, until you stand alone."  
"I offered you my help when you where alone, offered you revange against your family, even offered you a throne, and how do you thank me? With betrayal!"  
"No. You used me and once you would have had no more use for me you would have killed me."  
"You..." He swings the whip back and I squeeze my eyes closed not wanting to witness another blow when the doors open. More monsters come in and say something to the purple creature, on hearing whatever they are saying he roars furiously and steps up to Loki.

"Where is it?"  
Loki's expression suddenly looks amused "What?"  
"You know exactly what, trickster."  
"The sceptre you gave me? I thought you knew the so called Avengers took it from me."  
Without another word he whips Loki again who groans in pain. Seeing the newly broken skin a whimper emerges my throat and the creature abruptly turns around.  
"Oh, look who is back with us. Look whore, your trickster has come to die by your side. Nice of him isn't it?"  
My eyes are locked on Loki who again shakes his head. What does he want?  
"Piss of and leave us alone, monster."  
"Oh, such cruel words." He stands in front of me and once again runs his filthy fingers over me.  
"Leave her alone, Thanos. She has done nothing to deserve your spite."  
"Is that so?" His hand wraps around my throat again and squeezes.  
I can see a tear running down Loki's cheek. "Okay, you let her go and I tell you where the Tesseract is."  
His hand immediately drops from my throat and he turns to Loki. "She will not go anywhere but if you do not tell me, I will torture her and I do not think she is as tough as you. Two, maybe three blows with this here and she will be dead." He swings his arm back and I inwardly prepare for the first blow, his allies are chuckling while watching the whole scene.  
"Wait. It is in the weapons vault, hidden in a stone face of Bor."  
Thanos gestures for his allies to go and as soon as the door is closed he brings the whip down onto my chest.   
The blows from earlier were nothing compared to this one and I cannot hold back a deaphening scream.  
"No! I told you what you wanted to know, now leave her be." Loki protests.  
"Or you'll do what?"  
My head is spinning and my skin burns even worse than before, especially the spots he has hit. I also can feel blood running down my body just as I feel the tears running down my face.  
"Did you really think I let your whore kill the Other and just let her get away with it so easily? You should know me better trickster."

With an evil grin he drops the whip to my surprise. But the next moment his hands are on me roughly squeezing my breasts.  
"I'll see for myself how good a whore she is. She likes it rough if I don't mistake those marks on her butt."  
Loki lets out a rageful roar and struggles against his bonds as Thanos opens his weird looking trousers. He shoves them over his hips and what comes into view looks kind of like snail shell, so I cannot help but laugh.  
"Oh, she is laughing. Not much longer." He touches himself down there and the thing which supposedly is its cock stands up. In horror I stare at its length, it almost looks like a thin sword, long but thin. If he shoves all of this inside me, he will basically spear me.  
Now he is laughing and Loki is protesting loudly for Thanos to kill him instead.  
I smile at Loki as I feel him positioning himself and mouth "I love you" while tears run down my face.  
Closing my eyes I prepare for what is to come and I eventually can feel him glide into me and I feel the pain. My whole body is screaming in pain for a moment before I can feel a cold spread over me starting from my belly and I scream...

But no, not I am screaming. Confused I blink my eyes only to see Thanos stumble back his hands firmly pressed against his crotch. When he carefully lifts them I see that where his weird cock has been a black, burnt spot is. Furrowing my brows I cannot help a smile spread on my face, surely one of Loki's spells. My Loki.  
I look over at him with a smile on my face. I expect a similar grin on his face but he stares at me with his jaw dropped.  
"What sort of trick is this now again?!" Thanos' voice is filled with rage and pain. He is standing in front of Loki but he just ignores him and looks me up and down.  
Eventually I follow his glance and my heart nearly stops. I am blue!  
My chest, my belly, my arms, everything I can see is blue. What in all Nine Realms is going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guess why she's blue?  
> ;-)


	14. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Thanos win? Or is there hope for our two lovers?

I hear Thanos say something but I do not understand anything. My head is spinning as I take a closer look at my body. All over my arms and chest circular welts are spreading. I have seen this before but where?  
Then it strikes me like lightning: my nightmare about Jotun-Loki. He had those welts as well. But how? Confused I look over to Loki, only to see Thanos squeezing his throat and cutting off his air.  
"Get off him, you freak!" I scream on the top of my lungs and to my surprise he does and strolls over stopping on the way to draw something like a sword from the back of his chair.  
"What a surprise! The trickster's whore is a Jotun! You know, I have always been good to your people."  
Not knowing what to say I just hiss at him, at the moment it is impossible for me to think this creature has been good to anyone but himself.

The doors fly open and some men step in carrying a big stone head of King Bor, Loki's grandfather, although he would most likely say that he was not.  
"Finally!" Thanos walks towards the thing lifting the sword over his head and then brings it down onto the stone. There is a shattering sound but not, as expected, the stone burst into thousands of pieces but the sword.   
There is another deafening scream of annoyance from the thing and a moment later the doors fly open and a horde of palace guards come in led by Sif and the Warriors Three. Thanos men stand up to them and a battle starts, however, my head snaps back to Loki because Thanos has lifted the whip again and starts using it on Loki again, over and over, without a single break.   
At first Loki is still groaning and grunting in pain but not too long until he becomes quiet and is close to passing out. I can feel the anger build in me and as I struggle against my bonds again, suddenly my arms are free. The rope was cut half the way in the middle already and I quickly get it off me before untying my legs.  
It seems to take forever until I am finally free. I look over to where Loki is and Thanos is still beating him bloody with that thing. Along with the fury in me building I also feel a rush of cold going through my body. I run towards the dead body near the throne grab the sword and rush towards Thanos whilst raising it above my head.  
Loki's head is already hanging limply down, he surely is unconscious by now which only adds to my rage. 

Swinging the sword towards the purple monster he suddenly turns towards me and before I can react the whip hits my left side. The pain of the impact shoots through me but somehow I manage to hit his side with the sword as well and with a grunt he goes down to the floor where he stays not moving.  
Rushing over to Loki I quickly tug his bonds open but he does not move. I barely manage to stop him from falling to the floor but as soon as I touch him his skin turns blue as well. What is going on?  
Carefully I lie him onto the floor wanting to tend to his wounds.  
"Loki, please, look at me. Please." I gently slap his cheek which is completely blue by now as is the rest of his body.  
"Too late, whore. And now you will die as well."  
I turn just in time to see Thanos lifting the sword I have hit him with and now he is bringing it down on Loki's head.   
Despite the pain in my side I manage to jump up and somehow I manage to get between the sword and Loki. As soon as it hits my hand I feel a sharp pain shooting through me as it cuts into my palm but nevertheless I wrap my fingers around it and in the next moment it shatters into thousands of icy pieces.   
"You fucking Jotun whore!" He raises the hand with the weird glove and I find myself flying through the room and crashing into a column with a bang.   
My head hurts as I roll to my side. Hazily I notice the fight between the palace guard and Thanos' men is still going on before my eyes land on a slowly blinking Loki. A not anymore blue Loki. Our eyes meet for a second before I realise the horror in them. His lips form my name and then I see Thanos quickly coming towards me with yet another weapon.  
In an last attempt to escape I roll to my back lifting both arms but it is too late as a sharp pain shoots through my chest...

 

*****

Loki's POV

I am still perplex of Inga turning into a Jotun when Thanos' sword shatters on my magical stone. Fool. Thinking such a dull weapon could break my magic!  
Finally the palace guard arrives led by those pathetic friends of Thor's.  
But then Thanos' attention is back on me as he strikes me with his whip once more. I see Inga struggling against her bonds and then she is free. Good girl. And now run!   
The pain is unbearable. I had almost forgotten how this hurts. My eyes are closing hoping he thinks I am dead and then the beating stops mercifully.   
There are screams all around me as I drift of into a semi- awake state. Is that my Inga screaming?  
No, please, let her live. If there are such things as Gods please let her live...

I feel a sudden rush of cold going through me and I can feel a hand on me. A very cold hand.  
"Loki, please, look at me. Please."  
Inga. I want to open my eyes but they will not obey me.  
"Too late, whore. And now you will die as well." Thanos' voice is coming closer and suddenly her touch is gone. My eyes open right the moment she is grabbing a sword aimed for my head which shatters in her cold grip.  
"You fucking Jotun whore!" The next moment my Inga is thrown across the room and into a column. She lands on the floor and I can see blood running from her head. But she is still fighting. I try to get up and help her but I cannot seem to move. Her eyes wander around the room and then they meet mine, just when Thanos gets up again and grabs a long dagger.  
"Inga" nothing more than a whisper and then she sees him. Rolling to her back she lifts her arms but it is too late.  
Just as Thanos' dagger goes into her chest, a large spike of ice grows out of Thanos' back. 

For a moment everything seems to come to a halt, all the other shouts are drained out of my head. Inga. My sweet Inga. No! Not her!   
Dragging myself across the room I see her arms fall to her side and Thanos falling onto her.   
I feel that I am loosing a lot of blood but I need to get to her. This is all my fault. I should have never brought her here, should never have fallen in love with her. And now she is dead, like mother. Hopefully I will die beside her holding her dead body in my hands.  
Eventually I reach her and with my last strength I shove Thanos off her. She really managed to kill that mad Titan. That is my girl.  
I wrap my arm around her before pulling the dagger from her chest. Cuddling against her I feel the cold flooding my body and my skin is turning blue. Well, at least I will die the way I was born. As Jotun.  
Tears are running down my face and into her soft blond curls. 

With one hand I hold her head against my body and the other one is wrapped around her waist. Closing my eyes I mourn the time we will never have together anymore. My sweet Inga. My warrior Princess. Mother would love her and she would have been a great Queen just like mother.

Did something move beneath the arm around her waist? Hopeful I open my eyes but there is nothing only her lifeless body in my arms. That is when I feel myself passing out but not before hearing a familiar voice.  
"Loki!"

 

*****

Thor's POV

I am sitting in a bar with Clint and Steve. The others stayed at the Avengers tower but I needed to get out. Jane is on a trip, actually has been for a while, and I cannot help the loneliness. 

It has been one of those days where you think you are going mad.

I was taking a walk when I suddenly found myself in Central Park where I took Loki back to Asgard. It struck me like lightning, my beloved brother was gone, died saving me. Meanwhile I am sure he must have still loved me as well, otherwise he would not have sacrificed himself for me. No matter how often he claimed that I was not his brother, I think deep inside he knew that we were maybe not bound by blood but by something stronger.  
I sat on a bench for nearly an hour thinking about all the things we experienced together. I really miss him and even his pranks that I was often a target for.

Later, when I walked back to the tower, I saw an older, homeless man that reminded me so much of father. Shaking my head I just went on and once I was back at the tower I just needed a drink. Loki's words rang in my ears "If it is all the same to you, I will have that drink now." I just have to grin, even in a moment of defeat, he still was joking. Typical Loki.

 

We are three beers in when suddenly the door opens and Sif steps in. Yeah, I am really going crazy. But obviously it is not only me who sees her.  
"Who is that, Thor? One of your friends?" Steve asks, obviously eyeing her.  
Ignoring him I see Sif's worried looking face. "Sif, what is it?" I jump up and take a few steps towards her. "What are you doing here?"  
Inhaling deeply she starts "It is Asgard, Thor. We have been attacked. And Loki was spotted riding through the city on Sleipnir."  
"What?"  
"I thought you said he was dead!" Clint suddenly stands to my side.  
"He is, I saw him die."  
Sif raises an eyebrow "After all he is a master of illusion."  
"No, that is not possible! What about father?"  
"He left Asgard this morning for the villages, on Sleipnir and according to the men who were with him, he was all day. Heimdall thinks, Loki has taken Odin's place somehow.”  
"But who is attacking?"  
"We do not know, yet. Please Thor, we need you."  
"And some more help surely will not harm. Let us get back to the tower and get the others."

It seems like forever until everybody is convinced to come and then it takes even longer for everybody to get ready. But finally we are standing on the balcony where I fought Loki, what seems like an eternity ago.  
"Heimdall, whenever you are ready."  
The all too familiar light appears and we are on our way.

Except for me and Sif everybody falls to the floor when landing and I cannot hold back the laughter but then I see Heimdall's concerned face.  
"Thor, good to see you."  
"Heimdall, what is going on?"  
"The mad Titan, Thanos, has attacked us. He seems to be after the Tesseract."  
"And what about Loki?"  
"I do not know. I cannot see him but there are at least 50 people who claim to have seen him, one of them is Hogun."  
"Where are they?"  
"They bombed a big hole into the throne room and Thanos is still there. There is also a woman called Inga. And he is torturing her."  
"Then let's go." Steve says.  
"Welcome to Asgard, Avengers." Heimdall greets them.

To spare time I am flying towards the palace as is Tony while the others take the horses. In no time we are at the palace and see the first group fighting.  
The attackers look a bit like the Chitauri but not quite. A group of palace guards are fighting them and trying to get through. Fandral is amongst them and when he sees me he smiles. "Welcome home!"

We are fighting and killing one after the other but it seems like for every one we kill there are three new ones. Eventually the rest of the Avengers show up and we slowly get the upper hand.  
"That's like New York all over again." Natasha remarks "I thought these things were all dead."  
"Apparently not." Tony snaps back while firing some small rockets.  
"Those are no Chitauri. And I think they were bred solely for one purpose. Fighting." I summon some lightning to kill a group of about ten.  
"My Prince, they have breached into the weapons vault and taken the Tesseract." A palace guard comes running to me.  
"Damn. We have to stop them!" What in all Nine Realms has Loki done now again?

It takes forever to get even near the throne room but finally we are at the doors where a large crowd of dead palace guards and an even larger crowd of those creatures awaits us.  
From behind them I hear a woman screaming followed by the scream of a man. Was that Loki? And what has she to do with all of this?

Somehow I manage to get through the crowd only to see my heavily bleeding brother on the floor. I follow his glance over to where a blue woman (is she a Frost Giant?) lies with her arms stretched upwards and on top of her a purple creature is speared with ice. An attacker distracts me and after killing him I turn again, only to see Loki crawling over to her. I can clearly see where he has been as he left behind a thick trail of blood.  
"Loki!" I shout but he does not seem to hear me.  
Right then something hits me on the head and I tumble to the side, feeling dizzy. The Hulk is getting rid of my attacker and I nod gratefully at him.

Meanwhile Loki has reached the blue woman, he shoves the purple creature off her and only now I see the dagger in her chest. Loki's face is a mask of pain and grief as he wraps his arms around her.  
Blinking my eyes I disbelievingly watch as my brother's skin slowly turns blue just like hers.  
"Loki!" Finally my stupor is gone and I run as quickly as possible over to them.

He is still breathing, although not much. He needs to get to the healing room. Now. "Loki. Brother. Look at me!" He does not move so I reach for him but the burning on my skin immediately makes me draw my hands back.  
"Need a hand?" Tony suddenly stands beside me and I do not think I have ever been so happy to see him.  
"We need to get him to the healing room."  
"Right." Tony grabs him and immediately ice spreads over his metal suite. "Fuck. What happened to Rock of Ages? He is freezing my suite."  
Luckily Loki's strange blue skin gets back to normal as soon as he is disconnected from that woman. "He is a Frost Giant." I hear myself whisper.   
I could not believe it when father has told me but now after seeing him like that...  
"Nice trick, reindeer games."  
I quickly get up and put my cape over my naked brother. "Let us get him to the healing room." 

"And what about her?" Natasha is suddenly standing beside me, soon followed by the rest.  
"Well, she is dead."  
"No, she is not. If you look closely you can see she's still breathing."  
"Who is she anyway?" I glanced at Fandral and Hogun who had just come over but they just shrugged there shoulders.  
"Looks like that thing has tortured them both, so my guess: she is a friend." Clint suggests.  
Only now I see the golden snake necklace against her blue skin and it is not covered in ice. The eyes are two small emeralds and I know whoever she is, she means a lot to my brother. "Fandral, Hogun. Please get my brother to the healing room and we will figure out how to get her there as well." Tony is handing Loki to them and they rush out the door with him. Please, let it not be too late already.  
Natasha is reaching for the Frost Giant woman but unfortunately I see that too late.   
"OW! Fuck!"   
"Do not touch her. Your skin will burn, if you touch her."  
"Then I'll just carry her." Tony offers.  
"Well, you saw how quickly the ice spread over you when you touched Loki, and he changed as soon as he was away from her... Are you sure your suite can handle that?"  
"You're probably right, big man."  
For a moment everyone was quiet until Steve suggests "How about a stretcher? Tony can lift her onto a stretcher and then we will carry her."

Turns out this works and soon we carry her into the healing room as well. However, the faces of the women working there are in utter shock.  
"We have to help her. She means a lot to my brother."  
"My Prince, even if we wanted, we do not have the means to help her. She is a Frost Giant. We do not know anything about how to heal a Frost Giant and we cannot touch her."  
My head is spinning but of course they are right. Nodding in resignation I close my eyes and slightly shake my head staring at her wounds.  
"Where is my brother? And how is he?" I know her death will hurt him deeply but my concern at the moment is on Loki, after all he is my brother.  
"He has lost a lot of blood, my Prince. But we are confident that we can help him."  
"I want to see him."  
"I am afraid, my Lord but at the moment that is not possible."  
Wanting to shout at her I take a deep breath only to be held back by Bruce and Steve.   
"Calm down. You won't help him if you get at the staff."

A while later we sit and wait to hear from my brother. What happened here? Who was that purple guy? And who is that Frost Giant girl?  
Suddenly the door to the healing room flies open and a little dog, no not a dog, a wolf strolls in followed by three women. The wolf is sniffing in the air and a moment later heading over to the Jotun girl.  
"Fenrir, come here." One of the women commands but the wolf does not listen instead he sniffs on the woman's hand and starts whining.   
"Fenrir. She is not here. Come, we will look for your father instead." A tall brunette walks towards him and wants to tug him away but he immediately starts to growl. Now the other two are also coming in.   
They step closer and suddenly the facial expression of the red-headed one changes to shock.  
"Look at the necklace! It is Inga!" All three stare disbelievingly at the girl.  
Maybe they can help me figure out what happened here, so I get up and walk towards the group. 

Clearing my throat I ask. "Do you know her?"  
When they turn I can see there surprised faces and for a moment they just stare at me until finally the brunette starts to speak. "Her name is Inga, my Lord. She is our friend, well, more sort of like a sister, I guess."  
"Who is she?" Now they look at each other figuring what to say.   
"I know about my brother." I quickly ease there mind.  
"Really? Where is he?"  
"Next door." On hearing that the little wolf starts to sniff again as if to confirm my words.  
"What happened?"  
"That was what I wanted to know from you guys."  
"We do not know. We were in the city and after hearing the explosions we came back to look for Inga and Fenrir. We found him in the gardens, hidden under Inga's fur blanket."  
"Mother's gardens? Who allowed her to go in there?"  
"Your brother, my Lord. She is his, well, mate."  
"Loki brought a Jotun woman here to be with her?"  
"She is not a Jotun. She is Asgardian. At least she was, I guess." The black haired girl explains.  
"Get me a soul forge." The brunette commands.

Shoving me out of the way they examine her while we all watch. My fellow Avengers are staring in awe as they have never seen anything like it.  
It does not take long and Heidrun, the brunette, concludes "Just as I thought, she is pregnant. You are going to be uncle. At least if she survives. Can we not get a Jotun healer?"  
"Pregnant? And Loki is the father?"  
"Yes, my Lord. They love each other very much. In fact they adopted the little fellow over there and thought they would never have a child as, so far, it was thought impossible that Asgardians and Jotuns could breed."  
"Shit!" My decision is made. I turn towards the door.  
"Where are you going, Thor?" Bruce asks.  
"I'm going to Jotunheim!"


	15. Loki's Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Thanos is defeated? Will Loki and Inga live?

L _oki found himself tied to a rock, the air around him was thin and he could barely breath. The sky above him looked everything but familiar, he had never seen those star constellations. Where was he?_  
 _Odin's simple but cruel words came back to his mind "No, Loki." He would never be good enough, no matter what he did. In some ways he always knew but this had confirmed it and once more Thor was the favoured son, as usually._  
 _He did want to die in that moment. That was why he had let go. He could not stand it any longer. Their eyes on him full of hatred and pity, the latter one mostly from Frigga. Why had they done this to him?_  
 _Of course Odin had his plans with him, always had. King of Jotunheim? Yes, sure. However he thought that would work, Loki did not know and did not really care. He would not rule those monsters. But he had ruled Asgard! He had been rightful king but everybody seemed to think it was some sort of joke. He should have punished those who did not treat him with the appropriate respect. He should have..._

_A dark figure coming towards him distracted his train of thoughts. What in all Nine Realms was that?_   
_It stopped only a few feet away from him and it seemed to look at him, although he could not be sure about that as he did not see its eyes. It was wearing a dark blue gown almost like an Midgardian monk, its head was half covered under a hoody and in front of its teeth was some sort of muzzle._   
_"Who are you?" Its voice asked coldly._   
_"What is that of your business?" He snarled back._   
_"You are in no position to speak like that!" And then Loki felt him, he felt him snooping around in his mind. He tried to fight it but without success and a moment later the creature started laughing. "Loki, King of Asgard! Cast out! I almost feel sorry for you."_   
_"What do you want?" Loki was tired, he just wanted to be left alone and sleep, he could no even care about his obvious state as prisoner._   
_"I think you could be of use to him, Asgardian."_   
_"To whom? And to do what?"_   
_"You shall learn soon enough!" With that the creature turned and left him in the dark. As the position against the wall was everything else but comfortable Loki magicked the fastenings open and lay onto the floor where he slept for several hours (he did not have the strength to try and escape now) until he was woken by that creature again._

_"Oh, you managed to get yourself free? Come on Asgardian."_   
_For a moment he struggled with himself, he wasn't commanded around just like that. "Tell me what you want and I think about that." He challenged the creature whilst searching for a pathway to get him out of there._   
_"You will see, Asgardian. Now come!"_   
_Loki hated it to be talked to like that, if anything it added to his stubbornness. "Who are you?"_   
_"I am called the Other."_   
_Thinking about a Midgardian movie he once saw and enjoyed he chuckled "Have you ever heard of Hannibal Lecter?"_   
_Confused the thing watched as Loki leaned back on his elbows making himself comfortable and no sign of wanting to get up._   
_Without any words the Other went over to him and reached for his head. The sudden stinging pain made Loki wince as he once again felt that creature in his mind._   
_"You are like a child pouting about not getting what it wants. Pathetic." It eventually chuckled and dragged a limp Loki up and along with him to the cave that would hold the magician until he would come and decide what happened with him._

_Loki had no idea how much time had past as in his dungeon it was always dark, they barely fed him and he was feeling weak, more so with every passing day. He had tried everything he could think of to escape his prison but the magic they used held his back. Within the cell he could do anything he wanted but only till he reached the metal bars at the exit._   
_So he sat day in and day out listening to his captures. So far he had learned that they were waiting for "him" to come and decide what would happen to him. Whenever they talked about that mystical creature they only said "him" and never used his name. They talked about some army called the Chitauri that would subdue some none specific realm with ease. Occasionally the Other paid him a visit and looked into his mind, only bringing forth the most painful memories and as Loki found he even managed to turn good memories into bad ones in order to break his spirit._

_Then one morning everything was different. Everybody seemed to be excited, yet nervous, and eventually his cell was opened. Of course he had waited for that moment to escape but he didn't stand a chance as he felt the Other in his mind and in pain he collapsed to the floor._   
_They dragged him towards some weird stairs and up where a strange looking creature was sitting._   
_"Loki, I guess." The thing said and like reading his mind continued "I am Thanos, the most powerful being in the whole universe. And I am here to offer you my allegiance. You do what I tell you to and I will make you king, as you deserve to be."_   
_"I am nobody's puppet!" Loki hissed thinking about that offer._   
_"No?" From next to his chair he grabbed a sceptre with a glowing stone and brought it down onto Loki's chest._

_He immediately felt that something was taking control over his body and he tried to fight it but didn't stand a chance._   
_"Now go to Midgard and find the Tesseract for me. And when you have found it, you will return."_   
_Like a robot Loki nodded and searched for a pathway which didn't take him long._

_Only a few days later he had found that stone and despite Thanos' control over him he knew it was not good to lead the thing straight to it. He remembered Frigga once telling him about the infinity stones and he somehow knew that this was one of them and it was not wise to lead Thanos straight to it. The control over his mind eventually vanished, after days of him fighting against it, and Loki ran from Thanos but it didn't take them long to find him on Vanaheim hiding in the woods._

_So he found himself tied to a stone wall again with Thanos pacing up and down in front of him._   
_"I know you found the Tesseract. Where is it?"_   
_"I do not know what you are talking about!" Again Thanos tried the sceptre on him but Loki had built up a shield against its power._   
_Only moments after he first encountered Thanos' whip._   
_While Thanos tortured him physically, the Other did it mentally showing him pictures of his family laughing about him and being happy that he was gone. The worst was an image of Frigga celebrating with a group of people saying to Odin “You should have killed him the moment you found him!” And after a while he slowly started to believe everything._   
_After months and months of torture he finally couldn't take anymore. The pain was too much..._

 

* * *

 

 

With a gasp Loki wakes up. At first he has no idea where he is or what happened, then it strikes him like lightning: Inga.   
Trying to sit up he immediately gives up again as the pain is too big. He is searching the room for someone to help him up but apart from him the room is empty, or so he believes.   
Cursing he tries again to sit up and suddenly two round, black eyes stare up at him from his side. "Fenrir. Where is your mother?" He whispers under extreme pain.  
In response the little wolf is looking to the door. "Is she alright?" A heart breaking whine is coming from the little fur ball and Loki knows it is bad. He has to get to her. Now!

Again he tries to get up, and this time he even manages to get on his elbows, right then the door opens and Heidrun, Sygn and Ariane come in.  
"You are awake, my Lord. How are you feeling?" Heidrun wants to know.  
Instead of answering he tries to get up while asking "Where is Inga? How is she?"  
Silently they stare at him, not sure what to tell him.  
"Please! Is she dead?" Thinking about the dagger in her chest he suddenly is convinced that she must be.  
Finally Heidrun clears her throat. "Not yet, my Lord. But the healers do not know how much longer she has."  
"Bring me to her!" They know Loki, so they do not argue and help him out of bed and slowly lead him to the door. Some of his wounds are opening again and he is under intense pain but he wants to see her and if it will be the last thing he does. 

They lead him down a short hallway and into a large room. There, right in the middle her blue body lies, blood slowly seeping from her wounds.  
"Why is nobody helping her?!" He shouts at the healers standing around and doing nothing.  
"We cannot touch her, my Prince. She is a Jotun."  
"No, she is not." He whispers meekly. "How is this possible?" His three slaves bring him a chair and gratefully he sits down on it grabbing Inga's hand.  
"You should be in bed, my Prince." One of the healers says while his skin slowly turns blue, just like hers. "There is nothing you can do."  
"Yes," an idea strikes him "tell me what to do in order to help her and I will do it."  
"We do not know anything about Jotun healing, I am afraid." They all stare at him and his blue appearance. Now they see the monster they always took him for.  
"Besides your brother should be back soon," Sygn tells him.  
"My brother?" What in all Nine Realms could his dull brother, Thor do to help her.  
"He went to Jotunheim to get a healer."   
His eyes widen in surprise. Why did he do that for her? Risk his own life?

"Oh, look at that. Horny Smurf is up."  
Loki turns and feels rage building in him as he sees Iron Man standing there. "What is this pathetic mortal doing here?" Behind him he suddenly sees Black Widow and Captain America.  
"We helped your brother to mop up the floor with those aliens. Although your little, blue girl seemed to have killed their leader. Quite impressive."  
Suddenly conscious of her being completely naked he reaches for a sheet and tugs it over her.  
He is not sure if she really is still alive until he puts his hand onto her chest where he feels her heart beat way too slow. But why and how has she turned into a Frost Giant?  
He almost asks the healers but somehow he doesn't want to know. And most likely they do not have a clue anyway.

Loki feels that he is bleeding again but he will stay by her side no matter what, she is the most important thing in the whole universe for him and he will not let go of her.  
"My Prince, you have to lie down. You're bleeding."   
"No." He snarls back at the woman who has approached him.  
"Then why don't you lie down next to her? We can get another stretcher for you." Heidrun offers and he has to admit that this sounds like a good idea.

Just as he nods his agreement, the door opens and Thor followed by two Jotuns come in.  
"Loki!" His brother's eyes meet his and Loki sees the - what he thinks is - disgust in Thor's eyes.  
"What is she? She is not a Jotun!" One of them says.  
Loki stands and glares angrily at them "She was Asgardian and turned into a Jotun, no idea why. Probably it has to do with me. I am Loki, Laufey's son whom he abondened. An abomination."  
The two Jotuns look at each other "You killed our king!"  
"Yes." Then after a short break "Can you help her?"  
They look at Thor and eventually nod.  
Right then Loki faints...

 

When he wakes again he is lying in the same bed as earlier with Thor and Fenrir sitting by his side. Again he tries to get up but his brother stops him.  
"Lie down, Loki. Or I will have to put Mijönir onto your chest to keep you down."  
"But Inga!" Is she dead?  
"She is well looked after." Thor assures him  
"So she is still alive?" A glimmer of hope grows in Loki.  
"Yes. In fact the Jotun healers think she is quite well, all things considered. They even think her body is healing itself, much like yours actually."  
"But how?" Loki's eyes widen in surprise. She surely is no magician like him, he would know that.  
"Well, brother, it looks like you are going to have an offspring."  
"What? But that's not possible. Jotuns and Asgardians cannot breed!"  
"Apparently they can. They think the foetus is protecting her."  
"I need to see her!" Loki sits up and tries to get out of bed.   
"Fenrir." Thor nods his head at the little wolf and he immediately jumps onto the bed shoving Loki back against the pillows.

He smiles at his adopted son and pets his head, already feeling exhausted again.  
"Loki, what happened? Who was this Thanos guy?"  
"Is he dead?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you taken the glove off him and secured the infinity stone?"  
"Infinity stone?"  
"Do you not remember the stories mother has told us when we were young?"  
"I do. The Aether is one as well, father has said so? By the way were is father? And how come you are not dead?"  
Ignoring Thor's questions Loki continues "Thanos wanted to subjugate the whole universe to his rule with all the infinity stones. Are you sure he is dead?"  
"Yes, he is. And his army is defeated. Loki, what happened after I left you on Svartalfheim?"  
Sighing Loki relaxes into the pillow and closes his eyes. "Bring the sculpture of Bor's head back to the weapons vault. It holds the Tesseract." Fighting to keep awake he whispered "I want to see Inga. Where is she?"  
"You really love that woman, do you not brother?"  
"I am not your broth..." With that his eyes close again and he is asleep.

When Loki wakes again Thor is sleeping next to him as is Fenrir at his side. He can feel the throbbing pain of his wounds slowly healing. Trying to sit up he glances over at the door, he needs to see Inga. Now.  
As quiet as possible he swings his legs out of the bed in order not to wake Thor. On tiptoes he heads towards the door in nothing but a pair of undies. When his hand is already at the door handle he hears a sound from behind him and a moment later there is a cold snout touching his leg.  
"Fenrir. Come, let us look for your mother." In agreement the little wolf cuddles into his leg and a moment later Loki opens the door and they head down the hallway to where he had last seen her.  
Thankfully everything is quiet and he can walk undisturbed to his destination but when he arrives at the room it is empty. Looking down at Fenrir he shrugs his shoulders.  
"Search, Fenrir. Where is your mother? Good boy." Exhausted Loki leans against the door frame while the little wolf starts to sniff the air and walks around the room for a bit until he sits before Loki looking up at him whining.  
"She is not here anymore, is she?" A deep fear overcomes him thinking about the meaning of this. Tears start rolling down his face as he gathers his magic and searches for her. But there is no sign of her nowhere in the palace and on the rest of Asgard.   
Exhausted and broken-hearted he sinks to the floor crying. He has lost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one more chapter...  
> Thanks for reading and all your nice words.


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Inga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to finish as fast as possible and not to keep you guys waiting too long.

When I wake up I feel a stinging in my chest and my skin is throbbing in various places. I open my eyes to find a dark room around me. Snow is falling through the open window. Where am I?  
I try to sit up to find that out. But the stinging gets even worse and with a pained groan I fall back onto the bed. My belly is throbbing as well and the events that led up to this come back to my mind. Loki! Where is he? And more importantly, is he alright?

Right then the door opens and the monster from my dream steps in. I want to scream and run away but I cannot.  
"You are finally awake. How are you feeling?"  
"Where am I?"  
"Jotunheim."  
"What? How? What happened?"  
"You have been badly injured and we needed to bring you here in order to help you. After all that was what that Asgardian Prince demanded."  
"Loki!"  
"No, the other one, Thor."  
"And what about Loki? Do you know if he lives?"  
"He was when we were in Asgard." Did his voice suddenly sound hostile?

"Droney, leave us alone." A female voice sounds from the door. She is not nearly as tall and monstrous as the guy and dressed in a long red gown.  
"Yes, my Queen." With that he turns and leaves.  
The Queen? What is going on?

With a broad smile she sits down next to my bed. "Welcome to Jotunheim, Inga. I am Nora, wife of Laufey, Queen of Jotunheim and mother of Loki."  
"What? Loki is your son?" Dumbfounded I stare at her.  
"Yes. Until Laufey took him away from me. He said he was a monstrosity and was never going to be his heir. All the years I thought him dead until three days ago."  
I do not know what to say as she starts crying silently. "I am sorry about that." I whisper meekly thinking about Loki and how he would feel about this.  
Finally she wipes her face and stares at me "So you are his companion. Tell me about him. Tell me about my son."  
"Does he know about you?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Do you know if he is alright?"  
"Last thing I have heard was that he starts to improve."  
"Good." Then something strikes me "Do you know why I have turned into a Jotun? Is it because of Loki?"  
"Yes and no." She smiles even wider then before. "You are carrying his child."  
"What? But that is impossible!"  
"It has not happened before which does not mean it is impossible. To the majority the child is most likely Jotun but in my family there is also elf-blood. This could have been helpful in your coupling. And as the child needs Jotun blood it has changed you. I have never heard of such a thing before but you are the living proof that it is possible."  
My hands wander down to my belly and gently press onto it. "How far along am I?"  
"About three months, I think."  
"Does Loki know?"  
"I am not sure to be honest."

For a while we are silently staring at each other until I remember her question from earlier.  
"Loki is a good King, even though he pretends to be someone else. He has been betrayed and hurt a lot in his life but if you be honest and true to him, he is a great person, full of love.   
It is hard for him that he has lost Frigga, his adoptive mother, as he loved her dearly. The relationship with Odin and Thor is more complicated.  
He always felt that Odin favoured Thor and I think he might be right. After all he is just the adopted son. I do not think he can ever forgive Odin for lying to him about his true heritage."  
"He tried to destroy Jotunheim!"  
"He wanted to proof to Odin that he was a true Asgardian. But instead he let him down. That broke his heart."  
"How have you met?"  
"He saw me in the mead hall I was working in and took me with him to the palace." A smile crosses my face "We have an adopted son as well. A little wolf cub Loki saved from dying. He is called Fenrir." I hope that he is okay but I made sure to hide him properly, so he must be.

We talk for a while longer until exhaustion comes over me and my eyes slowly close. But before sleep can grab me I ask "When can I go back to Asgard to see Loki?"  
"Not until you are fully healed. And that can take a while."  
Sighing I want to argue but I am too tired right now and a moment later I drift off.

 

The days turn into weeks with the same boring routine. I am too weak to get up, so I am lying in bed all day. Luckily Nora visits me everyday and she is rather lovely. Surely Loki will like her as well.   
My belly is swelling more every day and my thoughts are with Loki. I miss him so much. Nobody has heard anything from Asgard and about his state which slowly drives me crazy.   
One day it gets too much and I wake after a nightmare in which Loki died and nobody told me because of the baby inside me. Tears stream down my face as I fear it could be the truth. Maybe that is why they brought me to Jotunheim after all, so I will not hear about his death.  
Then I remember something my mother once told me: "if you are lost and helpless, call for Heimdall he can see you where-ever you are. He will send help."  
I always took it for a fairytale but what damage can it do?

"Heimdall?" I whisper and wait but of course nothing happens "Heimdall, you probably cannot hear me but if you do, please let Loki know that I am, we are, well and miss him. And maybe you can send someone here to tell me how he is. Maybe he can come himself. Thank you."  
Feeling stupid I roll to my side and cry some more.

 

**********

 

For the servants of Asgard the last weeks have been a misery as Loki let his bad temper out at them. After Thor has found him in the room she had been in until the Jotuns took her with them, it was almost impossible for Thor to convince his brother that she was still alive, they had only brought her to Jotunheim in order to be able to help her better.   
Loki didn't believe him and thought himself as victim of another evil scheme of the Asgardians against him.   
Heidrun, Sygn and Ariane told Thor how they came to be his slaves and that Inga had been too. As result they were released from their duties and paid a compensation. And Loki, of course, was scolded for his acts.

Together with some others Thor has developed a way to keep Loki in bed as he got up at every opportunity trying to make his way to Jotunheim to check if they had lied to him. Eventually they use the technology from the dungeons to keep him in bed which makes Loki furious and as result he insults everyone who comes near him. His only source of joy is Fenrir who is cuddled up in his bed and keeping him more or less calm.

He is still in the healing rooms as he is rather weak as the blood loss has nearly killed him. Loki is bored lying in bed all day his thoughts spinning around Inga and whether it is really true that she is in Jotunheim. Creating some butterflies for Fenrir to try and catch he sits in bed propped up against his pillows as the door opens and Thor comes in.  
"Hello brother. How are you doing?"  
"When will you let me out of this cage?"  
"As soon as the healers think you have recovered sufficiently."  
A grunt is the only thing he gives Thor as an answer.  
"Loki, tell me what happened to father. Heimdall has tried to find him but cannot see him. What have you done?"  
"The old fool got what he deserved!"  
"You killed him?"  
Rolling his eyes Loki strokes through Fenrir's fur. "No. How could I?"  
"Have you sent him to Midgard? I think I saw him there once discarding it as fantasy."  
Loki shrugs his shoulders as he truly does not know where the Allfather ended up after he tossed him into the abyss just like he had once been.  
"Loki, Asgard needs its King! Where is he?"  
"I am King. And nobody complained!"  
"Because they thought it was father. Loki, think!"  
"Then why do you not take over the throne, Odinson! And now leave me be!"

Thor inhales deeply to shout at his brother's childish behaviour when the door opens and Sif comes in. On seeing her Loki dramatically roles his eyes.  
"Heimdall sends me; your girl has contacted him. She wants to tell you that she, they, are well and that she misses you."  
Loki's eyes widen. Could this be true?  
"And she wants to know about your state. She asked for someone to go to Jotunheim and inform her." The last sentence is clearly more directed towards Thor than him but Loki does not care. Is she really still alive?  
Thor thinks for a moment then says "I will go. After all she is family now."  
"But what if important decisions have to be made while you are gone?"  
"Ask Loki. He knows how to rule."   
Loki's eyes widen even more at his brother's words. 

A moment later Thor gets up nodding at Loki and turning towards the door.   
"Wait. Please take Fenrir with you. She surely will be happy to see him."  
With a smile Thor nods and opens a small door in Loki's "cage", as he likes to call it, and Fenrir is going through.  
"Give your mother a kiss from me."  
The answer is a short bark and Loki has to smile. "Thor, tell her that I love her and that I am sorry. And give her this." With a gesture of his right hand he creates a golden bracelet with a little wolf and a snake."  
"I will, brother."

**********

In the time I have been on Jotunheim I have learned a lot about the Frost Giants, thanks to Nora. She even taught me how to read from a Jotun's welts who they are. She also said that mine meant I was a normal girl with a noble soul. And that some welts change over the years.

Bored I lie in my bed, which is in one of the royal family's chambers by now, and create little ice sculptures with my new powers. Nora said that normal they used the power to create weapons in battle or just practical things and she has never seen a Jotun forming little sculptures. On my bedside table there is already a mini Loki and Fenrir. How I wish to have them with me!

I was somehow shocked of the state of the palace when they carried me to my new chambers, as it partly lies in ruins. I asked Nora why they do not repair it and she explained that this would only be possible with the Casket of Ancient Winters which Odin took from them after he defeated them.   
All in all I find that the myths of Jotuns being monsters is not true. Most of those I met were totally normal, apart from their looks maybe.

Three days after I tried to contact Heimdall, I sit in my bed reading a book, there is a knock on the door and as it opens a little wolf strolls in. First I cannot believe what I see and so he seems to feel. Or does he not remember me anymore?  
"Fenrir."  
A joyful bark comes from him and the next moment he is jumping onto the bed and licking over my face.  
"I have missed you too. Oh, sweety. Everything okay? Where is your father?"  
"He is still back in Asgard, my Lady."  
Startled I look up only to see Thor standing in the door smiling at me.  
"How is he?" Then I remember that Loki has taken Odin's throne. "Have you put him in the dungeons? Is that why he is not here?"  
Shaking his head he slowly comes towards me. "No, my Lady, although he kind of is in a sort of dungeon I guess but only to protect himself from him."  
Confused I look at him whilst petting Fenrir.  
"He s still very weak. The blood loss nearly killed him, but he insisted on finding you. As he will not survive such a journey, not yet anyway, we put him in a 'cage' as he likes to call it."  
"Typical. Always so stubborn. I can imagine him being not that easy if he does not get what he wants."  
Chuckling Thor nods. "You know him pretty well. Excuse me, I totally forgot my manners. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard."  
"I know who you are. And I am Inga..." before I can continue he finishes for me.  
"Tamer of Loki and his consort."  
"Is he well?"  
"Yes. He misses you. In fact he asked me to give you this." Thor pulls out a bracelet and hands it to me. Connected to the fine line of gold is a little wolf and a snake which makes me grin widely as I put it on.  
"He also asked me to tell you that he loves you and that he is sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"I do not know. I thought you would."  
Shaking my head I think back but what for could he be sorry? Then I remember Thanos saying Loki had encountered his whip before.  
"Maybe because something happened in the past. Thanos said something like Loki betrayed him and he had whipped him before."  
"What?"  
"That is what he said."  
Thinking about this Thor stares at the wall while I cuddle with Fenrir. How come I can touch him without freezing him or giving him frost burn.

I have almost forgotten that Thor is sitting there when he suddenly bursts out "He was forced to steal the Tesseract! That creature made him do it!"  
Puzzled I stare at Thor not knowing what he is saying "What? What is that Tesseract anyway?"  
"It is one of the infinity stones and Loki went to Midgard to steal it and subjugate the humans. And after what you told me, I do not think he did that on his own account."  
"That was the reason why the Allfather put him in the dungeons, right?"  
"Yes. Speaking of, do you know what he has done with our father?"  
"No. I asked him a couple of times but all he said is he hadn't killed him."

We talk about a lot of different things but the best is Thor telling me stories about how Loki played pranks on basically everyone he could. Untily Thor gets up eventually to say good-bye.  
"My Lord?"  
"Call me Thor. We are basically family now."  
"Okay, Thor. Do you know that Nora, Queen of Jotunheim is Loki's mother?"  
"What?"  
"Apparently not. She thought Laufey, Loki's father, has killed him when he was a baby."  
"Father must have found him before that happened. Loki has no idea, right?"  
"No, and I am not sure how to best tell him."  
"Let us wait with that until he is feeling better."  
"Yes, and maybe she can do it herself."  
"Maybe. Come on, Fenrir. Time to go home."  
Instead of following Thor he cuddles against me not wanting to go and I do not want him to go either but I think he is better off in Asgard.  
"Oh, come on big boy, go with your uncle, back to your father. He surely misses you. And give him a kiss from me." I kiss his forehead between his eyes and he finally jumps off the bed reluctantly following Thor.  
"See you soon, Inga."  
"See you, Thor."

 

Again the weeks carry on but I feel better every day and in the end the day comes that I am allowed to go back to Asgard. My belly has swollen even more and just this morning I thought I could feel it move.

I have to leave my new friends behind in Jotunheim which makes me rather sad, however, I cannot wait to see Loki again. We are slowly walking to a spot outside the city where we all hug again. And if I have learned anything then that Frost Giants are no monsters, they might look a little scary but most of them have a good heart.  
"Fare well, Inga. Take care of your baby."  
"I will, Nora. Thank you for everything." Then I have a sudden idea "Why do you not come with me to meet your son?"  
"I cannot. The Queen cannot leave her people, not even for a short moment."  
"Then I shall try and bring him to you." We hug and kiss again. "Heimdall, I am ready."  
Waving at them I suddenly am lifted up into the air and before I know it I land in Asgard. And had not strong hands gripped me, I would have fallen to the floor.

Blinking my eyes I look up to meet Thor's eyes which are filled with... pain? Shit, he is touching me. Immediately I take a step back and apologise.  
"No, problem. It will heal. I just didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself, or my niece or nephew."  
"Where is Loki?"  
"Locked in his chambers. He has been rather difficult in the last days as he is feeling better himself."  
"He does not know that I am coming back, does he?"  
"No. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Thor brings me back to the palace in a carriage and once we enter the city gates people stare at me. I even hear some say Jotun whore or worse. Tears start running when they begin to spit in my direction.   
Luckily we are in the palace soon, but not soon enough. By the time Thor opens the carriage door for me I am full on crying.  
"I am sorry. They do not know any better."  
Nodding I quickly follow him inside and soon we enter a part of the palace I am all too familiar with. As we pass the dining room I cannot wait any longer and start running towards our chambers where a maid is just coming out the door crying and a tray of food is following her and landing on the opposite wall before the door slams shut.  
"Take that away, pathetic wench!" Loki at his best.

When she sees me her eyes widen and I give her an apologetic smile. To my surprise she bows slightly and whispers "My Lady."  
I nod at her and reach for the door handle which immediately gets a layer of ice, so I quickly open it, only to be greeted by Loki screaming angrily "I told you to leave me alone!"   
He is looking out of the windows, so his back is facing me.   
"Fine, then I'll just go back to Jotunheim."  
I can see him stiffen and then he slowly turns towards me. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. "Inga?"  
"Hello, Loki. I hear you are being a pain in the ass."  
"Inga!" He smiles and runs towards me throwing his arms around me in a tight embrace. "I have missed you so much."  
"I have missed you too." I watch as his Jotun form slowly emerges in front of me and I have to smile. Even as Jotun he is still sexy as hell.  
Taking my hands he takes a step back and looks at my swollen belly. "So it is really true!"  
"It is." I cannot help it but read his welts. "Outsider with a big heart." I translate loosely but it fits, although outsider might not be the right word.

We sit and talk until the night comes, Fenrir at our side. It feels so good to be back home.   
Eventually we get ready for bed and while I strip my clothes Loki is doing it as usually; with one gesture of his hand.  
He watches closely as I discard the last item of fabric and stand before him naked. I walk over to the bed and get onto it spreading my legs so he can see his marking is still on me.   
"You are perfect, my love."  
"I want you Loki. I want to feel you. I am graving your touch, please."   
He comes over to me kneeling between my legs. "Is that not dangerous for the baby?" As he touches my leg his skin is turning blue again and only in this form I can see the scars left by Thanos' whip.  
"Not if we are going slow."  
His now blue penis begins to harden and we kiss, before he slowly enters me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epiloge coming up soon and that's it then


	17. Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Inga are happily together again. Or aren't they.

"No, you will not go to Jotunheim for the birth of our child!"  
I am sick of arguing with Loki. Over the last months we have had this argument for at least a hundred times, so I don't say anything else just pack some things into my bag. He does not see why I want to go back there, to the monsters.   
"What are you doing?" He catches my wrist to stop me.  
"I am packing."  
"What for?! You belong here. At my side. You are Asgardian!"  
"Yes, tell that to the people in the streets who spit at me and call me names. Besides what happens after the birth of our child? It surely will be Jotun and no midwife here can touch it. I am not fond of doing it all myself!"  
"I am here."  
"You can come to Jotunheim as well. I have told you they are no monsters."  
"But you do not belong there! Besides I killed their king. Who says they will not keep you hostage or something?"  
"I am not planning to move there! And I do not think they care that much about the death of Laufey."

Sighing Loki rubs his face. "Why do you have to make it so difficult?!"  
"YOU ARE MAKING IT DIFFICULT!" I have had enough, so I shove more clothes into my bag.  
"YOU ARE SO BLOODY STUBBORN!" He screams back. Not for the first time we are angrily glaring at each other and fighting like wild beasts.  
As I want to scream back at him the door opens "What is going on here? Lovers' quarrel?"  
"No, my King. I will go to Jotunheim for the birth of our child, but Loki will not see why that makes sense!"  
Odin stands there staring at Loki. Thor had convinced Loki somehow to help him find the Allfather, no idea how, and after two months of searching they had found him in Midgard wandering the streets of a city called New York not knowing who he was.  
To my surprise Odin has forgiven Loki quite soon after Thor explained to him that Loki had been forced to conquer Midgard. Loki, however, is still not entirely sure how to feel about his adoptive father. Their relationship is not the perfect father-son-relationship but they are getting along rather well, I have to say.  
"Listen to your wife, Loki. Women know what is best for their children."  
"Fine. But I will not leave your side."  
"I have never asked you to do that." I smile as I fold the little baby romper suit, Heidrun gave me, and put it into the bag along with several more. It will happen any day now and I am quite nervous really, as is Loki, however, he would never admit that.

A few hours later we are on our way down the bifrost to the observatory. Loki nervously gathers our things and brings them in greeting Heimdall.  
"I wish you all the best, dear child. And thank you for making a good man out of Loki."  
"Thank you, Allfather. How do you think he will react on meeting Nora?" I have told Odin about her a while ago and he even went to Jotunheim to meet her and they got along rather well.  
"Typical Loki, I think. First he will be denying anything and after a while, I think, he will be happy about it."  
"Are we going now, or what?!" Loki is suddenly standing next to us still angry that we are going.  
"Of course." Grabbing his hand I wave at Odin before we go inside.

Heimdall sends us off with best wishes as well and a moment later we land in Jotunheim where a group led by the Queen is waiting already. She throws her arms around me to greet me.  
"Welcome back, child."  
"Thank you. Queen Nora of Jotunheim, this is Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim. Loki, that is Queen Nora of Jotunheim, wife of Laufey." I think it is best to sort of make him figure out on his own.  
Tears fill her eyes as she sees her son for the first time in ages and I can basically see Loki's brain working at what I have just said. They stare at each other for a moment until finally Loki's jaw drops.  
"Is she..." Shaking his head he looks from her to me and back.  
"Yes, Loki. I am your mother." She is crying now as she steps closer towards Loki who in turn is shaking his head.  
"You wanted me to die! You are not my mother! Why did you bring me here?" I can hear the heartbreak in his voice.  
"Your father took you away from me. When I realised it, it was already too late. I thought he had killed you until my healers came back telling me they had seen you! I did not know, Loki."  
"No, that is a lie. Inga we are going back to Asgard. Now." His eyes are filled with tears as well by now.  
"No, Loki. We stay here. She is not lying. Can you not see? She does not know you but loves you, that can only be a mother's love. Besides you have got the same welts on the forehead."  
"I will go home and you come with me. No arguing!"  
"Loki, n... AAAAAAAH!" Right that moment by amnion bursts.  
"Inga!" Loki and Nora say in unison.   
"Quick, bring her to the birth chambers!" Nora orders as I fight with the first contraction.

After hours of painful contractions and a fighting Loki and Nora by my sides I finally give birth to a little girl.   
Exhausted I lie in bed as the midwife puts her onto my chest.  
"She is beautiful, Inga. Congratulations. To both of you. Have you thought of a name yet?" Nora wants to know.  
We had discussed it a couple of times but never seemed to agree to something but in that moment I have an idea. Looking at Loki I suggest "What about Frigga?"  
His eyes widen and he nods. Little Frigga.

Like a happy family we sit there and watch our little daughter cuddling against me. Then the thing happens I have feared the most: my skin slowly turns back into its usual pink! No! How can I take care of a Jotun baby like this?  
But to my, and also Loki's and Nora's surprise, little Frigga turns pink as well.

It takes us a while to figure that she can turn from Jotun to Asgardian however and whenever she pleases. So if her grandma is holding her she is Jotun, with me Asgardian and with Loki she changes as if to test him. So when she turns blue, Loki does as well and vice versa.

I am breast feeding her when Nora comes in.   
"You look gorgeous. I hope she will not be my only grandchild."  
Thinking about Loki's insatiable sexual appetite I quickly shake my head. "Surely not."  
"Odin and a couple of other Asgardians have arrived. I tell them to..."   
A strange loud sound startles all three of us and when Nora walks to the window and look out her jaw drops.  
"What is it?" Even little Frigga looks over at her interested in what is going on.  
"Odin and Loki are standing outside. And Loki has the Casket of Ancient Winters and he is using it to repair the palace. My son!"

 

* * *

 

 

Four years and two more children later we are sitting in one of Asgard's biggest feasting halls celebrating Princes Frigga's fourth birthday along with Loki's coronation and the peace contract between the two realms.

While Frigga is playing catch me if you can with Sif and Jane, our younger ones, Christopher and Thomas are sitting on their grandparents' lap, one pink and one blue, at least for now.

I love our big family consisting of people from three different realms: Asgard, Midgard and Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end to the story. I hope you've liked it.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
